The past mafia
by Al Ilmo Noor
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi,is your not so normal every day middle scholar with catastrophic marks,unearthly bad luck and the title of future V-Tenth to hold.Sent to the past because of a certain mechanic that we shall not reveal the name*cough*GIANINI*cough*he meets new people and learns the truth of the mafia.Now back to the present a storm of drama and angst awaits him.Eventual Dark!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**hello to all who decided to read this story . as many would have relised , this is my first fic so if i would appreaciate any corrections or advices .**

**anyway , this is basically another time travel story where tsuna is alone . it may seem a bit childich in the first chapters , but i'm planning on making it a littel angst later , so hope you enjoy it .**

**disclamer : sadly katekyoshi hitman reborn does not belong to me .**

"_italien"_

**"thoughts"**

"japanese"

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna aged 14 ,is your normal every day middle scholar , with catastrophic marks ,unearthly bad luck and a one sided crush on his school's idol Sasagawa Kyoko .

Definitely a normal life at it's finest . So , the question is how did our oh so normal dame-friend end up being a soon- to- be-mafia-boss of one of the strongest mafia families of the world ,aka vongola , tutored by a Spartan hitman ( or hitbaby) and becoming akin to a punch bag to some of his so called guardians .

The answer is very simple . Bad luck not only follows him but it also seems to run in his BLOOD. So yeah , you get the idea . You may also think that after all what he has gone through nothing will surprise him anymore , but let's not forget who we are talking about , after all , as some French may say "dame pour un jour , dame pour toujours."(1) .

So what if this so called dame tuna , because of a certain mechanic that we shall not reveal the name , *cough*GIANNINI*cough* ,trying to upgrade a ten years bazooka wich after a series of events ended up aiming at him, was send 400 years to the past.

The answer as always is very simple .

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Somewhere in a forest in Italy in an unknown time , a girl was sitting near a river glaring at brown haired teen with strange clothes .

It was half an hour ago , when she was having a brief nap , that the brunette appeared out of nowhere shrieking like a little girl in an horror movie (wich she royally ignored) and then tripping on air and landing with an awful sound on the unfortunate girl .

Still pained by the all but gentle wake up , she stood before the brunette staring at him with calculating eyes , fists clenched , promising unworldly pain :

"_what , who and how did you appear here ? I advice you to answer truthfully if you wish to live another day ." _Asked the girl irritated .

Tsuna on the other hand having realized that five minutes already passed and judging by the girls clothes and language that he was in Italy as well as in the past was clenching at his hair with force , tearing at it .

The girl losing patience repeated her question only to be answered by a terrified _"n-no spe-eak ita-lian."_

Luckily , the girl was able to pick up his Japanese accent and repeated her question anew in Japanese .

The little dame tuna resembling all his courage answered sheepishly :

" m-my n-name i-is sa-sawada tsu-n-nayoshi and I'm f-from the …..f-future ?"

Good idea tsuna ! now she will definitely believe you ! (note the sarcasm .)

…

…

The silence that came after that idiotic declaration was very very uncomfortable for our dear brunette and the calculative intense stares that he was getting didn't do any good to decrease that discomfort .

After a while of intense staring and thinking, the girl finally said :

" So….. the future you say ?...o..kay.., I gess that …. Explains a lot of things , like your clothing and that strange smoke too ! …but … isn't declaring such a thing dangerous ? I mean , wont 't that alter the future or something ? I don't also think that giving your real name easily is a good idea either ! from the future or not you shouldn't do that !the mafia after all is an expert at black mailing and such ! your lucky I was the one who fond you since I can speak japanese and …"

Ignoring the girl's ranting , tsuna was anew freaking out inside his mind :'**W****ait ! she is BELIEVING me ! …. No , that is a good thing right? It's very unlikely to meet someone ****sane**** who will believe such a declaration …. Oh GOD ! don't tell me she's ****insane**** or something ! '**

"So anyway , my name is mari nice to meet you flora !" finally , back to reality he turned to the now named mari confused **"**f-flora?"

"yeah ! weren't you listening ?" no , not really ,he was more busy freaking out . But he will not tell her that !

Sighting dramatically she explained :

" as I said before , since you are from the future , using your real name can be dangerous and also , with your clothing and strange and very long name you'are bound to be treated suspiciously , and with the mafia in the mix it won't end well ! so better use an Italian simple short name . and flora seems to go you fine since you look girly !"

He was called dame , useless , or even stupid and a coward too , but GIRLY ! that definitely hurt his manly pride (if reborn left him any ). Oblivious to the damaged pride of the teen the girl begin ranting anew about "going to the village in the west "and "getting a gob"dragging him with her to god knows where .

* * *

(1) - it means " a dame for a day , is a dame forever "


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again 'u' and thank for all those who reviewed , added to their favorites\alerts "the past mafia "or even those who just read it.**

**first of all to clear some details :**

**Tsuna is sent to the past after the future arc , so there is no shimon family in this .**

**and also this fic is not a 27OC ,i repeat, it's not TsunaxOC , it may seem so perhaps but it's NOT.**

**as i said before it can seem childich for the time being , but i am planning on making it a littel angst on later chapter .**

**Anyway , here is the second chapter so hope you enjoy it , and if you have any kind of advice or constructive critisme don't be shy .**

**"thoughts"**

"japanese"

_"italian"_

* * *

Mari was a simple girl . She had normal short black hair that stopped at her shin , big caramel coloured eyes , and a rond shaped face. She was so simple that even her clothing only consisted of black trousers and shoes as well as a white jacket .

But as tsuna discovered she had a strong pair of lungs that made her very special , if not fearful .

It was almost sunset , wich means , it's been over two hours since his stupid declaration and she is still talking NON-STOP .

Now , don't misunderstand .Tsuna, as we know is unable to focus for long discussions wich is proven by his less than average marks .

But even so , being the polite boy as always , he did try listening to her and even taking part in the seemingly one-sided conversation . But sadly , the black haired girl kept on switching from Italian to Japanese randomly without realizing it , wich left our dear brunette not only irritated but also feeling very out of place .

"Well , it seems to be getting dark so we have _to camp for the night I guess . _okay?" Yep , just like that . But even so Tsuna won't give up . No , he WON'T be defeated by this so called "language barrier " thing!

"So … are _you okay_ with it or not?" Asked the girl anew the dame tuna .

Forced out of his thoughts , Tsuna found all of his previous determination disappearing . But still ,he had enough strength to answer, yet in a mumbeling fashion :

" Hieeeeeeeeee !...w-well ….i.. i-i d-didn't und-derstand you v-very w-well …..so …. C-can y-you ...repeat? "

Luckily for our friend , Mari not only had an amazing pair of lungs , but also a super natural sense of hearing , wich allowed her to clearly hear his answer and apologize not too late then repeat her question .

* * *

The sky was clear .The stars were twinkling . The moon was shining . All in all it was a very beautiful night , wich our dear tuna would have appreciated if not for the fear of being attacked by some forest beasts while admiring mother nature .

Looking in his pockets for his mittens and ring to be sure of their location in time of need , he was again ,shocked by the realisation that they were not in his possession .

While freaking out (for the fifth time this day) the young soon-to-be-decimo remembered an important thing .

_**~~flash back1~~**_

"RE-REBORN!"cried the dame tuna

"Chiassu ~, dame-tsuna .give me your mittens .

"HIEEEEE! WHY !

"Stop shrieking like a little girl dame-tsuna .or I'll kill you ."Was the calm yet irritated answer of the arcobalaino .

"Hiee-I mean , you still didn't answer me !"

" Leon seems to have the flu and is unstable for the moment , so I want your mittens to be sure they are okay . Now give them to me before I shoot you ."

"!"

_**~~flach back 2~~**_

" Are you sure yamamoto it's safe to keep the ring at home ?" Asked an uncertain brunette the popular base ball player , Yamamoto Takashi

"Ma~ ma~, the sport's teacher won't allow us to wear our rings , and putting them in the changing room can be careless . What to do if they get stolen , right ? So better let them home !"

"I-I gess , but then I won't be able to protect myself if something were to happen ."

" No need to worry ~ , we will protect you Tsuna! right , Gokudera ~." Said the teen before turning to a silver haired boy .

" DON'T ADRESS JYUUDAIME SO CASUALLY BACEBALL FREAK! And of course I will protect you jyuudaime ! You can cont on me !" Answered the named Gokudera looking at Tsuna with shining eyes .

_**~~Back to normal ~~**_

So in other words , he was in god knows what year, somewhere in italie ,with no means of protection .

...…sweet , very sweet .

And once again our dame friend was gripping at his hair desperately , and freaking out .

Mari on the other hand was quite ,for once ,watching the changes in Tsuna's facial expression with great interest . But soon after, she asked getting the brunette out of his pessimistic thoughts :

"You said you were from the future , so when will you go back ?"

Truthfully speaking , he really had no idea when or how he will go back in his time .And now that he thinks about it he can't help but worry about his guardians .

For example , Lambo being the stupid self-centred kid , will get without doubt in danger , and without tsuna to save him , it won't end well.

Or Gokudera and Yamamoto , what if they fight and one of them loses his control( namely gokudera) and they both end up with deadly injuries .

Ryohei too , what if he does something too EXTREME and he ends up in the hospital or worse DEATH !

And Chrome ….well Chrome won't make any troubles ,but Mukuro will and Hibari won't be happy about that!

And the worst of all ,what if he can't go back !

Tsuna's eyes widened at the new discovery , and his grip on his hair tightened ten folds , while Mari kept analyzing his reactions with calculating eyes .

"**Wait !calm down tsuna !"**Were his thoughts .There is still reborn and as his tortu-tutor ,he will do what ever possible to bring him back . And with the help of Spanner as well as Soichi ( perhaps even Uni ) there is a good chance that they will be able to detect the time and place he is currently in . He is sure too, that reborn will keep his guardians alive , and will take care of Giannini to make sure he doesn't modify anything for the time being .

Finally , feeling calm again he answers :

" I-I don't know when , b-but Reborn w-will do something about it ."

"Oh! So is this reborn guy your friend or something ?"

"NO WAY!" Realizing that he voiced out his thoughts aloud , he tried explaining himself :

" I-I mean …. He's m-my tutor …."

"….o..kay . Anyway , we have to get to the village tomorrow and find a place to stay as well ,so better sleep right now to be in good form in the morning !"

"O-okay ."

And so they made them selves comfortable on the grass before falling asleep .

Only for them to wake up again in the middle of the night by the sound of some unidentified beasts with red glaring eyes and big , threatening razor like teethes .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" STOP SHRIEKING ! YOU ARE REVEALING OUR POSITION!"

"YOU ARE DOING THE SAME ! "

" JUST STOP TALKING AND RUN  !""


	3. Chapter 3

**so here am i again :D with chapter 3 and as always thanks to anyone who is reading this story **

"japanese"

"_italian"_

**"thoughts"**

**disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn dosn't belong to me ! **

* * *

Far away from the forest , at the centre of a town in the south , two young teens were lying on the ground.

One of them was a boy with strange clothes and gravity defying brown hair while the other was a girl with short black hair . Both of them seemed to be breathless and injured . the rags under their eyes also proved that they had gone through a sleepless night and their clothes were full of mud and dirt .

it was too soon in the morning so not many villagers were awake and those who were , ignored the two strangers .

Because of last night's events Tsuna and Mari found themselves runing for their lives without caring about their direction , so instead of going to the west , they ended up in the south .

Tsunayoshi wasn't bothered by the change of plans , more like , he was happy to have escaped the unidentified beasts alive in the first place.

Mari on the other hand seemed to be very uneasy since stepping foot in the village . Even now while lying breathless on the ground she was still looking around suspiciously analyzing every person with great concentration . Seeing his companion's behaviour , our dear brunette couldn't help but feel the need to be wary himself .

" We need …. to get up quickly , and …find a place to stay for now ."

Forced out of his thoughts Tsuna turned to mari and nodded clumsily .

Our dear brunette, being used to train under the devil incarnation himself (namely Reborn),was the first to get up , while the other teen had much trouble doing the same , but finally succeeded after a while .

They walked through the village for long hours, looking for an inn to rest in . But unluckily they would be refused every time and be redirected to another inn .

Now , this was the only one left and Mari seems to be at her limit , while Tsuna is nearing his . And with their state they can't afford to be refused again .

The door opened and a man appeared . The man was bald , fat , and angry .He looked at the two kids before him, as threatingly as he could, while feeling sleepy ,And then said :

"_I suppose you have a good reason for waking me up_ _at this hour__ BRATS !"_

" W_e need , rest and food . "_ Was the girl's replay

" _OOH~~_ ! A_nd do you have the money to afford it ? My services are top class , so don't expect them to be cheep!"_

Mari seemed to be silent for a moment , then turned to the confused tuna and explained :

"It seems like he's going to demand a great sum of money , and I don't have much with me . What do you think ?"

Startled by the question the dame tuna answered :" I-I don't know ….w-why don't we pay the rest of the money by working for him ?you said before that we need a job ,right ?"

" Good idea , I will try it !...Oh and , don't forget your name is Flora !"

"Y-yes ."

Returning to the man she explained their idea to him wich earned her , surprisingly, immediately a response .

"W_hat kind of heartless man will I be if I let two injured brats spend the night in the cold alleys full of danger? And foreigners at that ?I'm too nice of a man to do that !" _

Tsuna didn't really understand the man's words but by looking at Mari's shocked yet overjoyed face , he figured out that they can finally rest .

* * *

The room was small , and with small they meant , suffocating small ! There were two beds in the room and each one was hardly , even looking like a bed !

The man surly is planning on robbing them out of their money and Tsuna wasn't going to keep silent about his discomfort if not for being exhausted .

So the two of our friends desperately in need of sleep jumped on their respective (so called) beds and lost consciousness .


	4. Chapter 4

**hello , again 'u' ! yes , as you can see this is chapter 4 , so enjoy :D . **

**anyway what i want to say is , please to those that are reading "the past mafia" please review , as every writer i am in need of your reviews to know your opinion of my storie , and if i need to change anything to make it better , so please review !**

**"thoughts"**

_"italian"_

"japanese"

**disclamer :i-i tried very hard to ... b-but i coudn't ! i don't own katekyo hitman rebornTAT !**

* * *

It's been over a month already since arriving in the village.

Mr Luricher , the man whom they are currently working for in the inn , as Tsuna discovered was a slave driver to say the least .

And with all the work that an inn demanded ,It was actually a wonder that he succeeded in taking care of it all by himself .

He worked both of the teens to the point of exhaustion every day .

Tsuna being unable to talk in Italian ,was put in charge of washing the dishes and cleaning in general ,wich came to be a very tiring and irritating activity .

Mari , on the other hand was responsible for the customers ,while Mr Luricher took care of the food .

They would also take turns in shopping .

Through the days , Tsuna found himself worrying more and more about his friends and mother. His thoughts becoming more pessimistic and his confidence about returning back home wavering .

Mari's attempts to comfort him weren't really that helpful either ,since she seemed to bring him even more down .

But he liked to think that she didn't mean it .

He also tried learning Italian , but being the infamous dame tsuna he wasn't really successful at it .

Today was his and mari's turn to shop , and as always the latter would stay silent for the rest of the walk .

He didn't really understand the uncharacteristic silence , mari would preserve when out in the open ,before . But after a while he realised the reason for her uneasy behaviour.

Mari , seemed to be very wary of a group of suspicious men in suits (which tsuna found to be screaming 'mafia' at him ) yet no one seemed to be bothered by them . Most people just ignored the strangers .

So when he asked Mari about them , she answered him :

" They currently protect the village , but don't be fooled ! Those men, aren't heroes or some protectors .

to them this village belongs to them and they protect it accordingly .

They are very dangerous too , but as long as you don't irritate them or get involved they won't harm you ."

And tsuna was sure to add that to his mental notes .

But today something seemed to be off . The number of men seemed to have decreased , some shops too were closed .Tsuna could also see new faces amid the crowd of people .and mari too seemed to have realised this judging by her stiff walking .

Luckily , enough , the two teens were able to complete shopping and heed back to the inn fast , yet the bad feeling that tsuna had won't disappear .

* * *

Entering the inn , they were greeted by Mr Luricher who seemed to be strangely in a bad mood .

He said something in Italian that Tsuna couldn't make out .

Mari listened to the man carefully then turned to the confused Tsuna and began taking them somewhere that seemed to be an underground room of the inn .

Shutting the door , and making herself comfortable on the ground she began explaining to the terrified tuna that wouldn't stop 'hie-ing' :

"Do you remember the man in suits that you asked me before about?"

"HIEEE ! I-I mean , y-yes !"

" Those man are part of a mafia family . ….. Do you know what's a mafia family ?"

"Y-yes ."he answered sheepishly .

Mari seemed to be surprised at his answer but she didn't take long to resume her explanations:

"W-well , I guess that makes it easier for me to explain . Anyway , it seems that a rival mafia family is planning on taking control of the village today ! The Mafioso of course tried keeping that information secret , but a shopper heard about it and told the others of the news. so most of them decided to close their shops and hide while others are determined to protect theirs."

…..

A long silence took place , wich allowed tsuna to order his thought then ask with a terrified look :

"T-then , y-you are s-saying t-that w-we w-will stay here and w-wait for the fight to end ?"

"Exactly ! Getting involved in a fight between two mafia families will cost us our lives ?so better stay here."

"O-oh ,t-then …..

…shouldn't you keep the door open for Mr Luchier?"

…..

…..

…..

….

"M-Mari…" called the terrified brunette.

…

…

…

The silence continued for more than half an hour when a terrifiying cry was heard .

* * *

**SO ?what do you think ? is it too rushed éoè ?**

**please review !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello again "u". as always thanks to all of you for reading "the past mafia" .**__**well here is chapter 5 so enjoy , and as always i am open to all your critics so don't be shy c; !**_

_**"thoughts"**_

_"italian"_

"japanese"

_**disclamer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn èoé !**_

* * *

_**In a town called Namimori in the year 20xx**_

It was already four days since Tsuna was sent to the past , and Reborn was having a very bad feeling .

In those four days , he was able to resemble all the guardians as well as spanner and uni to think of a way to bring tsuna back . It would've been faster done if soichi was there too but the present one wouldn't be of any help .

Anyway , thank to Uni's idea they could find Tsuna's location and the time he is currently in .

Since the vongola rings could contain the former guardian's soul it means that they have a spiritual connection with each holder . So by the help of the sky arcobaleno they could make use of that connection to activate tsuna's dying will flame.

And with the newly developed bovino machine , they will be able to localize the place and time wich appeared in , the young decimo's flame .

But it's merely a theory so they can't be sure it will work . Reborn also was having a bad feeling lately so he wasn't really supporting of this idea ,but time was running and he was worried about Tsuna so he agreed .

* * *

_**Back to the past with tsunayoshi **_

_The silence continued for more than half an hour when a terrifying cry was heard_ .

Tsuna jumped in horror and began trembling .He then got up fastly and directed himself to the door .

" **I can't stay here any longer ! I have to do something ! ANYTHING!"**

But when he was about to walk out of the room , he heard a voice call out to him .

So he turned around to look at his trembling friend .

"Where are you going _F__lora?_» Surprisingly enough her voice was still as calm as always , even with her intense shacking and horrified expression.

"I can't stand here and do nothing ! "He answered determined , yet his words didn't seem to convince the girl .

" Are you stupid ? What do you think you can do against a trained Mafioso? Come on ,_Flora_, be reasonable ! It's better to stay here !" Her voice was still calm and unwavering with a hint of mock, that irritated our dear brunette .

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? MR LORICHER IS …"

"IT WAS HIS CHOICE! " She cut him " …And anyway even if he was still alive, wich is improbable , what will you be able to do ? Protect him? Don't be ridiculous and calm down . …...You are from the future right? You shouldn't die here!"

True , it was stupid to jump in the middle of a fight between two mafia families . And without his gloves or ring he was useless , but even so he couldn't just keep hiding ! he just had to do something !

And with that thought in mind he dashed out of the room like a mad man ,

only to stop at the sight of pure horror before him.

_(Red)_

He suddenly had the urge to go back in the underground room .

_(Too much red)_

Another set of footsteps were heard after his own .

_(Blood,blood,blood,blood,blood,blood,blood.)_

It seems like Mari did follow him .

_(Fear,fear,fear,fear,fear,fear,fear,fear)_

She stopped after reaching the door.

_(Death,deat,death,death,death,death,death,death)_

There, in the now red covered street, you could see a large number of people .

_(Scattered in every direction , lying on the cold ,now crimson ground, you could see a pile of copses)._

Amid them was a fat headless man in _red_ and green clothes.

_(His head was chopped off , allowing a river of crimson to pour out from the now headless body)_

the same clother Mr Luricher was wearing in the morning .

_(The littel brunette found his body going numb.)_

The only standing figure was a man in old Japanese clothing .

_(He was holding a pair of katanas , each of them was dripping crimson .)_

The man turned around to the two teens .

_(Tsuna couldn't help but think of yamamoto.)_

He smiled in a disturbing way .

_(It was too different from the baceball player ...__ too pained ...too fake.)_

Suddenly tsuna heard a horror filled scream, bringing him back to reality . Only then did he become aware of the now appeared dying will flame on his forehead.

He looked around to the screamer and found himself face to face with a fear stricken and overly shaking mari :

"F-FLORA , BEHIND YOU !"

But before he even could look behind him ,he felt a sharp pain in the neck , his vision darkened .

And so he lost consciousness .

* * *

_**to make some things clear :**_

**_for reborn and the guardians only four days have passed but for tsuna over a month have passed ._  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**so here is chapter 6 ! this time it's about mari's point of view in the previews chapters .**

**so , well enjoy XD.**

**"thoughts"**

_"italian"_

"japanese"

**disclamer :i don't own khr !**

* * *

say that Mari wasn't terrified would be the lie of the century. But it wasn't because of the earlier cry or the horrible scene before her. '**You can get used to such things in time after all, and speaking by experience you can tell that this was done rather cleanly. '**, but what terrified her was the sight of the named _Flora_ on his way to sure death with shaking steps yet determined eyes.

The first time she met the brunette, she was amused with the 'I'm coming from the future declaration'.

true , the strange smoke wich the brunette appeared from , could very well mean something supernatural , and with such a declaration some people may actually believe him .

Mari on the other hand tended to be proud of being a realistic person. But seeing the poor young boy before her, lost and desperate, she found herself playing along with it.

Perhaps it was pity that she felt toward the brunette, Or maybe, it was her childhood full of desperation, that made her rely to the boy's lost and desperate state. So she decided to keep him company and make sure of his safety.

But she knows better than to lie to herself.

It was the satisfaction that came with the realisation that she was needed by someone that had her get over protective of the boy, and use him as a mean of realising her desperate childish wish of being needed.

After all doesn't they say that 'the saddest thing in the world is to not be needed by anybody'?

So it's not really that strange for a girl like her, who didn't have a family or even a name to hope for such a thing.

And what better than a lost boy who doesn't even speak Italian for such a task .

She also didn't want to stay nameless forever so why not use this opportunity to present herself as …..Mari….." **yeah... that's a beautiful name! Why didn't I think of it before?"**

The boy also would be able to live a safe and calm as well as monotone life as long as he follows her advices.

So, why not?

But sadly fate didn't agree with her.

After a night of running away from some forest beasts, instead of going to the, oh so, peaceful village of the west, she found herself in the dangerous village of the south wich is known for being the subject of countless mafia wars for many reasons .wich is for sure the worst place they could end in, since once in the village you can't leave it! And this is a well known fact to every person with the slightest knowledge about mafia.

The inn keeper, Mr Loricher , In addition to being a slave driver ,was a man with no pride or honesty . A low life is the best way to describe him, and the girl knew that she has to find a way to get rid of him before he became a danger to her and _Flora_.

"_Well, damn brat! I'm sure you heard about the upcoming fight between the churida family and the vongola family! Here this is the key to the storage room, get your asses there and wait for me to get my money! And don't you dare do anything funny brat or you are going to pay for it ,UNDERSTAND!"_

Absolutely! Of course she understood! And Mari knew very well that this is a golden chance to get rid of the fat man one and for all .

So , disobeying the man she locked the door from within making it impossible to open from outside with no key , wich is currently in her possession .

True, it may seem like a selfish and cruel action, but she didn't care. Well the brunette being the naïve kind boy he is won't approve of this , but he didn't need to know anyway .

But again her plans were disturbed!

Oh! Why did the brunette have to be so honest and selfless, jumping to the door and trying to go save **MR LURICHER!** And how much she cursed the screamer for being so loud ,and encouraging her little _Flora _to try playing hero.

The mere thought of having the brunette die , sent chills down her skin making her shake uncontrollably and her face twist in a fear stricken fashion .

She also tried convincing the brunette , to give up and stay in the safe storage room , but he was too stubborn and dashed out like a mad man in the outside .

So she hurried after him desperately, only to find him standing before a bloody pile of corpses wich she could identify one of them to be the headless body of Mr Loricher .

The brunette also as expected was unmoving, his eyes full of fear and choc. But what surprised Mari was the orange flame on the boy's forehead, wich seemed unluckily to attract the Japanese man's ( the one who seemed to have killed the fat low life)attention too .

she tried getting the boy out of his daze and alerting him , but the Japanese man was too fast , and hit the poor brunette gently(or so she hoped)making him unconscious , and then hitting her the same before she could realise it .


	7. Chapter 7

**wow ... over 600 readers o0o ...**

**...that's just awsome *0*!**

**thank you every body for reading my story , be it a silent reader or a reviewer !**

**i hope you enjoy chapter 7 as well 'u'.**

**"thoughts"**

_"jitalian"_

"japanese"

**disclamer : katekyo hitman reborn dosen't belong to me .**

* * *

when opening his eyes ,Tsuna found himself in an unfamiliar large room .

He was lying on a wooden bed with white sheets, surrounded by white walls and curtains .the room also smelt like medicaments and the like.

It was needless to say that the brunette felt uncomfortable, and the fact that the very large room only had a single tiny window very far away from the ground (making him feel like a prisoner) didn't help to decrease that discomfort in the least.

So slowly getting himself in a sitting position, he looked around anew trying to remember what happened, only to find Mari under the window trying to reach for it desperately.

The black haired Italian teen, after a number of fruitless efforts, gave up and just stood there silently, looking at the wall as if fascinated by it.

Tsuna saw many feelings pass through her calculating eyes. He could recognize desperation, anger, and surprisingly even acceptance and understanding.

"_Well, I see the two of you are all ready awake to the extreme."_

The calm and composed voice startled the two teens and forced them out of their thoughts, looking for the voice's source.

Their eyes landed on a man standing before the room's door. The man seemed to be in his early thirties. He had short black hair, a little bandage on his nose, and wore a black robe.

Realising that the man was the one and only knuckles, primo's sun guardian, Tsuna remembered his encounter with Asari , the first generation's rain guardian , as well as the horror filled scene at the village , wich only had him shake in fear and for his face to twist in sorrow and confusion .

"**HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!where are we ? How did we get here ? was it Asari-san that brought us here ?**

**...d-didn't he k-kill all the villagers?w-why would Asari-san do that ? h-How could he do that? **

**…..no …perhaps it's merely a misunderstanding?**

**..Yeah …that it! Definitely, just a misunderstanding! Neither primo nor his guardians will ever do such a thing!**

…**..**

**...B-but …T-then …Why was Asari-san there? ….Why were his swords covered in blood?**

**...n-no! I shouldn't think like that! It's not possible!**

**...Right?**

…**..A-anyway, does this mean that I am 400 years in the past? …I-is that even possible?**

**...R-reborn, will bring me back to my time right? …right?"**

The change in the brunette's facial expression didn't go unnoticed by neither Mari nor knuckles. The latter on the other hand was faster to react.

"_Are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere? Are you cold? …..ah! Are you possibly afraid of me? Don't worry, I won't hurt you!"_

But even with the calming voice and comforting smile of knuckles the boy didn't seem to stop shaking but looked at the man before him with great confusion.

Mari, finally getting out of her own daydreaming, directed herself to the temporally named _Flora,_ hugged him gently in a southing manner and said:

"Don't worry, _Flora, _I am here with you! I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?"

And the brunette, feeling what left of his manly pride slowly breaking in small peaces, nodded sheepishly.

"Oh! I see! So you are extremely Japanese!"Was knuckles declaration after observing the exchange between the two teens, switching to Japanese himself.

Seeing the surprised face of the brunette and the startled expression of the black haired girl he explained :

"An extreme friend of mine is Japanese, and he had us learn his language."

…..

…..

…..

A large tension filled silence, followed that explanation, with the brunette still surprised and the girl sending glares toward the ex-boxer, before he directed them outside the room telling them that they needed to meet his boss.


	8. Chapter 8

**"thoughts"**

_"italian"_

"japanese"

**disclamer : katekyo hitman reborn dosn't belong to me !**

* * *

Entering primo's office Tsuna went from confused and embarrassed to surprised and horrified. True he already met primo and the first generation's guardians before but to see them all in flesh and blood before you, staring at you with cold and observing eyes was a different matter."**A-am I t-the only one or i-is it really f-freezing cold in here?"** were the poor boy's thoughts.

"Please take a seat . " but the calm and unwavering voice of Vongola primo forced him out of his daydreaming and together with Mari he sat down.

"Well, let's start with introductions. Shall I begin?" asked the first generation's sky guardian not really getting an answer from neither of the teens.

Tsuna being too intimidated by his great-great-great (?) Grandfather , and Mari choosing to remain silent.

"Well then, I will take that as an ok. My name is Giotto, what about you?"

Seeing that Tsuna was still too scared to be able to form an intelligent replay Mari answered for the both of them making sure to not slutter or shake under the intimidating eyes of the red haired man at the right of the now named Giotto :

"My name is Mari, and this is flora."

"No last names?" questioned a blond man standing on the other side of the room dressed in a black coat, his eyes full of suspicion.

"S-sadly, no."Answered the little girl, cursing herself for showing the slightest form of weakness .But the man didn't seem that much convinced with her answer.

"Nufufufufu, such poor things! little girl you have my condolence ."Commented a strange man with melon shaped hair.

"Thank you."

Coughthing softly in a way to bring the attention back to him, Giotto turned to the brunette that finally calmed down and said:

"Since you don't seem to have a place to go, I would suggest you two to stay here at my mansion for a while."

To be honest Tsuna was very tempted to agree to this invitation, but for some reason he felt the need to refuse .so having confidante in his gut feeling he answered sheepishly:

"I, d-don't really t-think that's necessary. "

"No. I insist." Giotto's replay was short and simple yet it also held an indirect sort of order and warning to the short brunette, making him shiver and oblige to the older man's _demand._

"Wonderful! I don't think either of you is aware of the time, but breakfast is going to be ready in some time! Until then G. is going to keep you company in the dining room. _G. please?"_

"_Yes, yes .as you wish." _answered the red haired man, now named G, directing the two teens out of the office.

* * *

Seeing the two kids finally out Lampo turned to Asari and asked:

"_Why did you bring the two brats here anyway? The great me thinks that it would have been better to let them run away or what ever."_

"_I would have done that if it wasn't for the fact that flora had activated a sky flame."_Answered the rain guardian

"_A s-sky f-flame b-but h-he is just a BRAT! I-I mean…. you aren't possibly thinking about involving a brat in the mafia businesses, r-right primo?"_Asked anew Lampo his expression turning from bored and uncaring, to that of disbelieve.

Giotto's eyes softened seeing his friend's reaction, but answered none the less:

"_it seemed like the boy not only has a sky flame but also one that is nearly as pure as mine ."_

"_W-WHAT? How can such a weak looking brat have a resolve that equals yours?"_

"_I am as well against involving a child "intervened_ knuckles_" but I don't think the boy is as weak as you made him seem to be Lampo. While a normal person using for the first time a dying will flame would take more than a day to even be able to walk again, flora recovered in less than 12 hours."_

"_kufufufu , I have to agree ! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover after all."_Commented as well daemon.

Lampo seemed for a while immersed in his thoughts but fastly asked anew:

"_Then what about that girl , Mari I think ?"_

"_A good question! I would like to know why you brought her too Ugetsu?" _turned primo to Asari asking him.

"_You won't believe me if I told, but I had a feeling I should bring her too!" _was the Japanese's answer _" and anyway they seem to be very close , it will be cruel to separate good friends from each other right " _he added with a forced smile .

"_ugetsu …"_

"_it might have been a good thing actually !" _intervened knuckles anew_ "the boy seems very attached to the girl and vice versa . I also think hat having them together will give them a sense of safety."_

Giotto seemed to agree with knuckles as did Asari and Lampo with a 'just do what ever you want!' aloud on the other hand still had some questions:

"_Primo, since the boy has a sky flame, are you planning to take him as a pupil?_

_Another sky flame user can be an important asset for the vongola but don't you think this is rather suspicious? What if the two of them turn out to be spices or something dangerous?"_

"_Suspicious you say …. They looked to me more like confused and lost kids."_

A knock was heard and an old woman in maid uniform opened the door gently before announcing:_" breakfast is ready sir Giotto."_

"_Thank you Amelia. We are coming."_

* * *

**well , that was really embarrassing to update the same chapter twice '-_- ,thank you Seithr-Kairy for telling me .**


	9. Chapter 9

**"thoughts"**

_"italian" _

"japanese"

**disclamer: i don't own khr !**

* * *

Entering the dining room with G. and Tsuna ,Mari was immersed in her thoughts :

**« just what is going on ? first , nearly getting killed and now THIS! **

…**hmmmmm~…now that I remember, wasn't it that Japanese man standing on Giotto's left that attacked Flora , and killed the Chirida family's members ? **

**what was the attacking family's name again ? Von …. Von…., something about sea food I think …oh! Right! Vongola!**

…**Huh~ I actually heard about it before, but wasn't that a vigilante group?**

**...no, that's not it, I must have made a mistake, and after all how can a vigilante group become a mafia family? Pfft, how ridiculous! ….but it's not really that impossible of a thing actually!**

…**.merda, I'm getting out of topic!**

**Okay now, think! Judging by the past events it seems like we were brought here by that Japanese guy. Where this mansion actually is, is unknown. **

**I tried before reaching that little window to have an idea of where we are but it's just impossible! the red head beside us won't let me get near any other one either , and I don't think he'll answer me if I ask him . **

**Anyway , the place really doesn't matter , it is a fact after all ,that we are kidnapped and forced to stay in a mansion ,probably full of Mafioso , so no way out in either way ! **

**But, it's very strange. Why would someone kidnap two little kids ? Perhaps if money was involved or if one of them was an important heir, but in our case we don't posses any of those things. So why? This doesn't make any sense! ….unless …unless, it was something else. But what? What do we have that makes a mafia family interested in us?"**

Mari frowned at her thoughts. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't find any answer.

But quickly enough she was forced out of her thinking by the opening of the dining room's door. It seems like Giotto and his, probably, six body guards finally entered.

It didn't take long after that for some maids and butlers to arrive carrying a great number of plates from different kinds.

The elegant and unusual atmosphere was a bit unsettling to each of Mary and Tsuna not being habituated to the food nor having any knowledge about decent table manners .

Giotto being aware of the two teens 's discomfort smiled gently to them .

But even so Tsuna was still hesitating ,and in Mari's case it only made her more suspicious about the man .

After all why would he try to comfort them when they are mere poor kids that may or may not be of use to him.

He is a mafia boss right? And he even was demanding from them before to stay in the mansion, perhaps not by force, but his earlier tone was very intimidating if not threatening, so why this 180 degree of personality change?

Allowing them to dine in the same room as him is very unusual too, since most people would just put their captives in cells and give them their daily food through some kind of opening in the cell's door.

And there is only one case where a Mafioso would treat someone with this much good attention. That person must be an important figure and some one that the Mafioso is in need of.

So in other words, for what ever reason they were brought to this mansion, it made them important to the vongola don, wich probably will explain the latter's great insistence to have them remain in the mansion.

Mari's caramel coloured eyes narrowed at the discovery, becoming full with suspicion, wich didn't go unnoticed by neither G nor Aloud or Daemon.

Giotto's attention, on the other hand, was still on the skinny brunette that even after more than a month's practice is unable to use a spoon properly.

After a moment of silence and eating the Japanese man in bleu clothes announced:

"_By the way neither of us guardians presented themselves! _I am Asari Ugetsu by the way_"_

" _oh , now that you say it ."_ added knuckles turning to face the two teens that were sitting near each other on the end of the table " my name is knuckles ,nice to meet you two!"

"Nufufufu - , you can call me Daemon. Oh I heard that Japanese people use honorification at the end of one's name, so how about calling me daemon-sama?"Said the melon bleu haired man.

"You shall address me by great master Lampo!" came the response of a green haired teen no older than 17.

"G."

"… Aloud."

" n-nice to m-meet you !" added the little brunette visibly tense while Mari just nodded , still unsettled by the intimidating eyes resting on the both of them .

Hearing a soft cough from the Vongola don the two teens directed their attention on Giotto :

"Well, let's get to the important things, now shall we? "But as before the two kids aged 14 didn't answer.

"As you may or may not have realised, you are currently in a mansion of Vongola's , and you were brought here for a certain reason . So I will ask you right now.

will you two swear loyalty to the vongola ?" 

The silence after that question was intense. Tsuna was with no doubt surprised if not terrified by the sudden question, stopping himself from "hiieeeeee"-ing with great force, while Mari had her eyes as big as possible her fear evident by her not so slightly shaking hands.

"C-can we h-have some time to think about b-before answering ? "Asked the black haired teen suppressing her sluttering with difficulty.

The Vongola don seemed clearly displeased by the girl's answer but non-the less he allowed the two teens to have some time to think by sending them with knuckles to their earlier room .

* * *

**well , here is chapter 9 so hope you enjoyed it and please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**"thoughts"**

_"italian"_

"japanese"

**disclamer : idon't own the greatnesse that is katekyo hitman reborn .**

* * *

After the earlier events the two teens were brought back to the room they woke up in , each of them freaking out :

"THIS DOSN'T MAKES ANY SENSE! Why would someone ask us to join his _FAMILY? _I mean, we are weak, poor, and not to forget KIDS!" announced Mari her disbelieve obvious by her tone and twisted expression.

"t-then s-shouldn't we j-just refuse it?" asked the brunette he himself gripping at his hair desperately **"HIEEEEEEEE! I don't even want to be part of the mafia! And just meeting the first generation in the past can alter the present greatly, so what if I joined the Vongola in this time as well? "**

"As if, we really are given a choice! ". Answered the black haired teen,

"Think about it for a second! we are inside a big mansion full of Vongola's Mafioso! We have to join the family and swear loyalty to that Giotto guy if we want to live another day!"

"B-but, primo won't kill innocent people!" added the temporally named Flora.

"And why do you think that?" asked the girl,

"I don't know what you might have heard about that guy, but he is a _**mafia don**_! And it's a known fact between Mafioso that "if can't have something, then destroy it "! And currently we are that 'something '!"

Tsuna looked away from the other teen's caramel coloured eyes stubbornly, refusing to believe her. And this lack of understanding had the 14 year old girl get a little irritated but none the less she continued:

"We _**don't have a choice**_! But even so we have to find out why they need us before accepting! That way, we won't be just disposable puppets! So the question is WHY! 

WHY do they need us? What do we have that makes us important? What do we have that can bring a mafia family power? _**JUST, WHAT?**_**"**

And it was at that moment that Tsuna announced: "FLAME!"

Confused to what the brunette was talking about, Mari turned her attention to dame-tuna demanding an explanation.

"In my time, flames are a powerful weapon! They differ in kind and colour as well as purity and strength! Reborn told me before that the Vongola was the first family to discover them and to be able to use them! Also, last time before getting knocked out by Asari-san my flame was for some reason activated!"

A sudden memory from that day appeared before Mari. She remembered the orange flame on the brunette's forehead and the Japanese man's sudden Interest in them after seeing it himself as well.

"Flora, tell me every thing about this flame!"

"Yes!"

* * *

**so here is chapter 10 !**

**well , it's rather short ,i know !**

**but i like to go slowly about things ...**

**...yeah '-' .**


	11. Chapter 11

**disclamer: i don't own khr !**

* * *

Giotto was honest and caring as well as strong and intelligent. He always dreamed of a world of harmony and hope. A world full of happiness, where there is no place for tragedy or misery.

But he isn't the little naïve boy aged 15 anymore. He isn't the ignorant kid who created a vigilante group trying to play hero. He isn't the little brat who believed in his senseless dreams calling them his dying will.

He experienced first hand after all, the shock, and the pain that comes hand in hand with the harsh reality, that day.

That day, when everything was covered in **red**. That day when it was **so so silent. **

**Too silent **for his taste.

Now he is a grown up 25 year old adult. It's been 10 years since he was that naïve boy, 7years since he stopped dreaming, and 5 years since he created the Vongola .

And now he is different from before. Yes, he was still honest and caring but only to a selected few. He became through the years more strong and intelligent, more vicious and more **lifeless**.

But he liked to think that he still didn't change, that he is still the carefree sweet Giotto.

And no one even G or Asari dared to tell him the truth.

But he wasn't the only one that changed either.

For example Asari Ugetsu .Ugetsu , isn't that innocent and carefree always smiling boy , that liked music and lived for the sole purpose of playing the flute , anymore .

Now he is the Vongola's rain guardian , the rain that washes **everything away .**he now lives for the sole purpose of killing** , **and strangely enough with time he found himself slowly getting used to it , if not **liking it **.

But as Giotto, he liked to think he didn't change, he liked to believe that he was still **innocent.**

wich is the biggest lie of the century .

G. as well changed. He used to be a ticking bomb of anger, always reckless and stubborn. But now he is always calm and collected, always observing and aware, perhaps even too calculating and **too feeling less**. But he at least changed for the best and is now a worthy right hand man and mostly the voice of reason to get Asari out of his madness and Giotto out of his depressions.

The rest of the guardians didn't really change.

Lampo was still Lampo.

Daemon was still a realist to heart and a little twisted than before perhaps.

Alaude was still an excellent information digger and justice lover .

knuckles was also still the peace lover and caring man , more calm and so energetic like before .

And G. couldn't help but think that he was the least one to change hearing his conversation with Giotto.

Lampo went to his room already a while ago , while Daemon and Alaude wentto god knows where**, **wich left G . Giotto and Knuckles alone in the dining room still discussing

"_I understand, that another flame user is a wonderful asset to the Vongola ! I also know that you will keep Flora and Mari safe what ever happens! And I am sure that having them join the Vongola and not another family will be for their own good ! _

_BUT ! did you have to be so direct ? did you have to be so forcing with your words ? THEY ARE EXTREAMLY KIDS GIOTTO ! KIDS! You could have been more gentle , more nice for the lord's sake !"_

.

"_Knuckles … it's already done. We will hear their answer tomorrow and that's all there is to it! _"Added the Vongola don his voice full of sadness.

Knuckles hearing his **boss's** words felt regret for yelling in such a way and attempted to apologize:

"_Giotto …I'm sorry for shouting…it's -"_

But he was interrupted by the sky guardian:

"_You seem tired, I suggest you go have some rest for the rest of the day."_

"…_Ah….. Yes, that's right. I'm tired …. I'll go take a rest."_

"_Please do." _agreed the Vongola don.

Knuckles left the room with silence leaving the two childhood friends together.

G. sighted at his friend's cold behaviour toward the sun guardian but didn't comment on the matter any further.

Tomorrow they will have two new members. He has to prepare proper rooms for the teens to stay in from now on .

* * *

**thank you maso-chan and mischievous for reviewing and thanks to all who are reading the past mafia .**

**well , i seem to have a thing for making characters OOC ...so yeah , as always i am open to all your advices , so don't be shy !**


	12. Chapter 12

**"thoughts"**

_itamlian"_

"japanese"

**disclamer : just how many times am i supposed to repeat it already ? **

**NO ! i don't own katekyo hitman reborn !**

* * *

"so , if you get shot by a 5 year old baby while wearing your favourite mittens and stripping to your boxers your flame will activate ! " announced Mari smiling in triomphe at her flawless resuming to the brunette's explanations .

"NO! NO! AND NO! you have it completely wrong !" screamed the brunette irritated , " this is the 20th time I'm explaining it to you !"

"Well, you are bad at it! "Defended the black haired girl herself, stubbornly.

Tsuna finally having enough jumped on the bed, face first, muttering and swearing in irritation. He feels like, now, he can relate to Gokudera more then before.

"I don't know what you are saying, but you better not be cursing me! "

Frowning, he returned his attention on the girl anew before adding:

"I GIVE UP! Perhaps it is because of the gap between our times that you can't understand me , but this is just a waste of time since you aren't getting it !"

"Oh! That may be true! Actually what time are you from anyway?"

"Uh …u-um …y-you won't believe me s-"

"Just tell me already! "Insisted Mari.

"ummm….400 years …in the future ?"

The black haired girl's eyes tripled in size and her breathing stopped for a moment, but slowly breathing in and out again she calmed down and said, disbelieve still evident in her voice:

"O-oh! That's …a lot of years ….. I guess? W-well, that's alright! I don't really need to get that entire stripping thing since you are the flame user anyway!"

"THAT'S WHY! It's not stripping it's….okay perhaps it is, but –"attempted the brunette to explain, but Mari didn't let him finish:

"Yes, yes, of course! More importantly, this was a very hectic day and I didn't get much sleep actually. I am sure you feel tired as well so let's take a rest from all the thinking and screaming, ok? "

But before Tsuna could answer the girl was already asleep in her respective bed, covering her head in white sheets.

So making himself comfortable in his own bed he found himself thinking about his friend's earlier words:

"**True, primo is a Mafioso, but I am sure that he won't harm anyone of us even if we refuse his offer to join the Vongola . Mari just doesn't know him like I do. But, I guess I'll go along with her choice since she seemed too insisting. I also have a feeling that staying here is the best thing to do for the moment. **

**This could greatly alter the future but as long as no one knows I am Vongola Deccimo , it won't change that much , right ?I will still be able to return to my time , right ?" **

Pictures of Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera as well as Lambo , I-pin , Futa , Chrome , even Mukuru and Hibari appeared as if before him .

"…**everyone …."**

And so he drifted into unconsciousness, dreaming about his friends and family.

* * *

**and that was chapter 12 :D **

**hope you enjoyed **

**and please review !**


	13. Chapter 13

**disclamer: i tried bying it on e-buy but i just couldn't !i don't own katekyo hitman reborn !**

* * *

Two weeks passed since Mari and Tsuna joined the Vongola , and the brunette was feeling as home sick as ever.

Primo's guardians as expected seemed to share a lot with the decimo's friends yet with some difference.

For example Lampo like Lambo was a self-centred kid with a great alter ego and a bad habit to order everyone around.

But even so the green haired teen was also a generous and kind big brother when you need him .like that time when Mari needed help with some book and he gladly agreed to help her find it and even explained it to the younger teen.

G as well was as loyal and intelligent as Gokudera but more controlling of his emotions and calmer.

A knuckle too, was kind and lively like of oni-san but he wasn't as EXTREME and active as the tenth generations sun guardian.

Asari was the most to share similarities with one of Tsuna's friends, namely Yamamoto, with his calming smiles and happy go lucky character, but every time the flute player would come back from a mission, Tsuna couldn't help but feel that something is weird about the latter's smile, like as if it seemed more forced and full of …._**madness?...**_he wasn't really sure..

He would sometimes think about his friends and wonder if they too after some years will change to be like the first generation. And if he one day will be just like primo. Still smiling and kind yet somehow …._**lifeless.**_

And now that he thinks about it most of the rain or sun guardian's expression or comportment would change after taking part in a mission, which made Tsuna feel uncomfortable yet strangely curios.

So he once asked Knuckles about it but the ex-boxer only looked at him with sad eyes and a regretting expression before changing the subject.

He also tried asking G but the red head will always answer him in a confusing manner.

So as last he asked the Vongola don once over dinner:

"Every Vongola Mafioso must execute a number of missions that shall be assigned to him considering his strength and experience. You are still young but one day you and your friend as well will get assigned different kind of missions. For now don't think about it and eat your food quietly."

Needless to say that the boy's curiosity wasn't at the least decreased by the guardians refusal to explain it properly to him , so he took it upon himself to discover what are those missions about.

And that's how he ended now , looking at a blood soaked Asari who just seemed to have got back of a mission not even having time to change his clothes before the brunette barged in his room .

"**c-could it be that Asari- san was injured while his mission?"**thought the brunette.

"A-asari-san I am sorry for entering so suddenly! A-are you ok? I'll go and call knuckles-san!"

But before the teen could go anywhere he was stopped by a large hand:

"Ma~ ma~ you shouldn't get that worried! I am not injured after all! It's just the clothes that are dirty!"

Hearing those words, the brunette couldn't help but feel a shill run through his skin making him slightly tremble.

he could think of only one source for the _**crimson red liquid **_on Asari's clothes since the man wasn't injured , but he refused to believe in such thing and denied it with great force ,deciding that Asari-san was just trying to stop the brunette from worrying and lied about his injuries , not really noticing how his words sounded so _**misleading .**_

But if the rain guardian didn't want the brunette to worry than Tsuna won't (he had a feeling after all that he _**shouldn't try to find out what hapened)**_ but at least he should tell the sun flame user about it. But before he could achieve his objective he was again held in place by Asari still smiling in a _**disturbing **_way.

"Ahhhh~~ you shouldn't also visit knuckles for the moment since he's …..busy, with something. Okay?"

The man's slight pause didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna , making the brunette feel more anxious and curios as well .

So nodding silently he made his way to knuckle's room ignoring the rain flame user's advice and the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept screaming for him to stop , his curiosity blinding him .

Knocking on the room's door and then entering, he didn't find the ex-boxer which is a very unusual thing, since the first generation's sun guardian tended to mostly read medical books in his room.

"**Hmmmm … if he's not here that means, he's in the underground room!"**

Thought the brunette.

And truly enough the ex-boxer would sometimes work on some experiments with Talbot Vongola's technician, a very nice man Tsuna had to add, who is genius of his time.

And now that he is thinking about it he may also find Mari there since she always liked to observe the technician when working on some machine.

But just as he neared the underground room's door he saw Mari standing before it, a little trembling, her eyes void of any emotions.

The black haired girl noticing the brunette, seemed surprised and horrified for a moment, but quickly smiled in a rather forced way and greeted him:

"Hey! Didn't see you since ….breakfast? So what are you doing here anyway? "

"Oh! I came to tell knuckles something!" answered the brunette.

Mari hearing her friend's answer seemed to visibly tense but she replied with an even tone:

"I see, but it's better not to distract him and Mr Talbot since they are currently doing a very important experiment! It also stinks inside so why not wait for him afterwards when he's finished?"

Tsuna could feel that something was definitely wrong with the girl, and knew very well that it had something to do with the current experiment.

So nodding to Mari as if agreeing with her, he waited till the girl got away from the door and slowly walked to his side, before opening the said wooden door with force, barging in the room to see what was going on.

* * *

**And here is chapter 13 !**

**now this really took me some time to write **

**so i hope it ended up nicely ! oh , and i decided to add the genre angst from now on !**

**anyway , please review , and if you have any questions or advices , iam all ears !**

**and before i forget , i said this already in chap 2 i will repeat it !**

**poeple this is NOT OCxTsuna !**


	14. Chapter 14

**"thoughts"**

_"italian"_

"japanese"

**disclamer :i don't own khr !**

* * *

Just like Mari said, the room was stinking. It was stinking of chemicals and ….._**Blood? **_…

He had to make sure. So advancing with shacking steps to the room's centre he observed the two mans standing.

There was knuckles and Talbot, not really realising the brunette's appearance, holding a variety of bottles and injections each.

On their right was another pair of men barely in their thirties. They were chained and

Hand-cuffed unable to move. One of them was pale and exhausted, while the other was numb , his eyes lifeless as if dead , but neither of the doctor nor the mechanic seemed to notice or they just didn't care even with the bloody river coming from the _**dead **_man .

Talbot , after mixing some chemicals , injected the man still breathing heavily with them , resulting in the latter's pained and horror filled screams and struggling , while knuckles kept his eyes forcibly on the _**experiment **_before him , writing some notes in some kind of data file .

The man kept, screaming and crying, asking of the two before him to stop this torture and just kill him already, while they ignored him.

Tsuna too horrified by the scene before him was unable to even move of choc .

"**WHAT ARE THEY DOING?"**

But before he could even voice his question, two arms caught him and forced him out of the room in an abnormal speed, and then he was dragged inside a storage room.

Breathing heavily he turned to see Mari before him face pale and expression twisted. And suddenly something clinked in tsuna's mind:

"Mari….you…..you know what they were doing right?"

The black haired teen stiffened and answered:

"y-you didn't have to see that! You shouldn't have entered! Why? Why didn't you just do as I –"

"MARI!"Cried the brunette making the girl jump in fear "tell me what they were doing!"

Turning to her friend slowly and observing him closely as if trying to buy time to think of a proper lie, she saw the great anger and irritation of the brunette and decided to answer truthfully:

"They…..they were doing experiments …on flames , I think ….."

Our little tuna had actually figured such a thing already, but the thought of having the nice man Talbot, and the kind hearted knuckles doing human experiments seemed ….. _**So absurd**_ to him, and he just didn't want to accept such a thing, but Mari realising the boy's disbelieve quickly added:

"y-you said before that the Vongola was first to discover those flames! So it's only natural for them to have done some experiments of course, so-"

"NO!" and again the black haired teen was unable to finish her sentence because of the brunette's interference.

"NO! NO! NO! NEITHER PRIMO NOR HIS GUARDIANS WOULD EVER DO SUCH A THING!"

"T-THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU JUST SAW?" screamed the girl herself

"It's –it's a dream! Yeah! It's just a nightmare!i-I'll wake up after a moment ! I'll-"

And he was slapped in the face with great force.

Holding his cheek in pain, he looked at the girl before him, and saw that her face was red from anger:

"WHY? Why do you keep on denying everything? Just like before! You always refuse to accept the truth! Is it so hard to understand that this isn't a dream! These are Mafioso we are talking about Flora! MAFIOSO! They kill, they steal, and they will do _**anything**_ for their _familia_'s sake! Human experiments aren't that unheard of either!

Yet you won't accept it wills you? You don't want to accept it! That's why! That's why I didn't want you to enter the room! That's why I didn't tell you anything! Because I knew you won't understand! I KNEW IT!"

The brunette was shocked. He never had seen the girl so angry, and irritated.

He knew! He knew what the mafia is! He knew already! But, he knew as well that primo would never do such a thing!

"T-then, I will talk to primo! I will tell him to stop this! I won't let him do anymore experiments!"

"_Idioto !_ You can't just order a Mafioso around, and less the boss of the family you swore loyalty to! Saying something like that can be seen as an act of rebellion and treason! And traitors are to be killed!"

"BUT PRIMO WON'T DO THAT! I AM SURE OF IT! I just need to talk to him and he'll definitely -"

"NO! Trust me! You shouldn't! "

But the brunette was still stubborn:

"AND WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

"T-THAT'S BECAUSE I AM DOING THIS ALL FOR YOUR SAKE! JUST LIKE WHEN I MADE SURE TO GET RID OF LORICHER SO HE WON'T-"

But suddenly realising what she said Mari held her hand to her mouth shocked to have spilled such a secret without realising it.

"y-you, k-killed Mr Loricher?" asked the brunette terrified.

Mari desperate tried to explain herself:

"I-I didn't kill him, it's just! I just closed the door! i-"

"IT'S THE SAME!" yelled the brunette

"b-but! You should understand! I did it for your sake! I – I didn't want him to hurt you or anything! You should understand this! Sometimes you have to do such things to protect your friends and precious people! I –"

"YOU ARE JUST MAKING EXUCES! I DIDN'T EVER ASK YOU TO PROTECT ME !"

"BUT! FLORA I –"

"STOP IT ALREADY !"

Full of anger and hatred for his friend the brunette dashed out of the storage room, leaving the black haired girl alone calling for him desperately.

* * *

**so , here is chapter 14 ! **

**enjoy !**

**and please review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclamer: i don't own khr !**

* * *

reaching primo's office, Tsuna knocked on the door and entered.

As expected Giotto was sitting comfortably on his chair, reading some files and documents while G was sorting some papers in neat piles.

"Flora, can I do anything for you?" asked the Vongola primo bringing his attention to our little brunette.

"I-I …... it's…"

"Just talk already. We have work to do." added G with his calm voice still concentrating on the pile of papers.

The brunette hesitated for a moment but slowly with all his courage he answered in a serious voice:

"I saw what Talbot-san and knuckles-san were doing in the underground room."

Hearing those words, Giotto's eyes narrowed and G. stopped his earlier work to look at the brunette.

"I see. "And to the brunette's surprise the first generation's sky guardian didn't seem to really care.

"Just, w-what were they doing?" but he had to make sure first of all, he can't trust Mari_** (that murderer) **_after all.

Giotto observed the boy for a second, noting his hopeful eyes and slight tremble, but even so the blond man knew that he shouldn't lie to the brunette:

"They were doing experiments on flames, a great weapon that will surly bring great powers to the Vongola. "

At that moment Tsuna felt his breath stop. His eyes doubled in size:

"W-WHY! Why would you do that primo! You are not that kind of man! You are caring, forgiving, and loving! Why would you approve of such an inhuman thing! Why would you use innocent people in such a way! "

"Flora, those men aren't innocent in any way or form. They are a rival family's members that were ordered to kill Giotto . But luckily we discovered their true intention before they could execute their plan. you should understand that as a _familia_ we do not forgive those that wish harm to our boss .so, there is nothing wrong with using them as experiment subjects ." explained G in a matter of fact .

"B-but, still! Primo, I know you won't do such a thing!"

Giotto was surprised by the boy's words. He wasn't sure if he perhaps met the boy before when he was still that sweet and naïve child the boy is describing, but he had to make sure that the brunette understood:

"This is for the _familia_'s sake. Flora you have to understand that this is a must, to protect the family! I know that you are young and this may seem hard for you, but someday, you will have to see your precious ones die before you! Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in order to protect your loved ones! And for sure, one day you will have to kill in order to live!

Kill or be killed! 

Only the strongest survives! 

There is no room for hesitation or mercy!

Those are the precious rules of the mafia! Those that make prove of great power and cruelty will be the most respected and feared! But those that scream for right and justice will be killed instantly! Flora you are part of my family and therefore I will protect you and train you, but you have to be loyal to me and _**never**_ question my orders in exchange!"

Tsuna was shocked. It was as if, as if primo was ….._**Threatening him. **_BUT NO! Primo won't do such a thing! …..right?

"I am sure you understand what I mean, Flora." Giotto's voice was calm, unwavering and definitely _**ordering and threatening **_the brunette. Just like Mari said _**(just like the murderer said)**_ Primo was a mafia boss, and he would do _**anything **_for the family's sake.

Tsuna out of disbelieve and denial, dashed out of the office running in the corridors. He didn't know to where he was running and he didn't care. He just wanted to run. He needed to run. And so he kept running away from the harsh reality.

"_Someday, you will have to see your precious ones die before you!"_

And he remembered Uni and Gamma. He remembered how hopeless he felt when they sacrificed themselves. How useless he was. Just like dame-Tsuna he isn't supposed to be anymore.

"_Kill or be killed! There is no room for hesitation or mercy!"_

It was the same with Byakuran . He had to kill the white haired man in order to save his friends, in order to return to his time, in order to survive. But that didn't change the fact that Tsuna _**killed. **_But the brunette already refused to accept that he's a murderer. He already convinced himself that he just _**saved the world (No, he didn't kill .)**_

So why is he now remembering all of this.

_**Why?**_

* * *

After the brunette's surprising reaction, G turned to his childhood friend and sighted.

"_What is it G? You are sighting a lot lately. "_

"_Oh, well. I thought you'd have a soft spot for kids at least Giotto." _answered the red haired man.

Giotto didn't add anything to his defence thought, and just remained silent as if deep in thoughts.

"_GIOTTO!" _but he was forced out of his thoughts by a screaming knuckles and an injured Talbot entering his office.

Jumping out of his seat in alarm, the Vongola boss neared the two men asking what's wrong.

"_The experiment …..It's a success! We were able to activate the storm flame using a special mix of chemicals, but …_

…_it's gone berserk!"_

Answered Talbot covering his bloody eyes with a cloth_ "I was taken by surprise when he was able to break the chains and escape, but luckily Asari was there and helped us. He is now currently buying some time for us to escape!"_

Grinding his teeth in frustration Giotto turned to G and ordered him to get everyone out of the mansion to somewhere safe, while thinking of a way to take care of the berserk flame user.

* * *

**and that was chap 15 !**

**oh , well ! it seems like 'the past mafia' is slowly nearing it's end **

**perhaps just another two or three chapters to go ? **

**anyway , thanks again to maso-chan and Seithr-Kairy and all those who are reading my story!**

**hope you are all enjoying it so far !**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Namimori year 20xx 4days since Tsuna was hit with the ten years bazooka.**_

Entering the Giglio Nero mansion, Reborn and Gokudera as well as Yamamoto, chrome, and Ryohei were greeted by Uni with Gamma at her side.

"Welcome everyone! Giannini and spanner are already waiting for you all! Please come with me!"

The mansion as the name indicated was very grotesque and beautiful, and neither Yamamoto nor Ryohei could help but comment on that which earned them a sarcastic replay from Gokudera, and as always it quickly ended up in a screaming contest:

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMLY SAY OCTOPOS-HEAD?"

"You heard me very well! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING BY THAT NICKNAME TURF-TOP!"

"ma~ma~ no need to get so worked out both of you ! "

But the tenth generation's rain guardian's attempts to stop the fight were simply ignored and the two silver-haired teens's screaming only got louder.

"Shut up both of you." but luckily Reborn was there to save the day, and with a glare accompanied by great killing intent he ordered the two to stop their quarrelling, and they wisely complied.

Finally, reaching the two technicians, the sun arcobaleno hopped of Yamamoto's shoulder and landed on a young 13 year old spanner's head with hitman worthy skills, to observe the machine before him.

It wasn't that much different from a computer, thought the screen was bigger and it had complicated maps and graphics appearing on it .the key board too was full of different buttons with various colours and shapes .it also had an antenna attached to it on the side.

"And this is the new Bovino machine?" asked the 5year old hitman thought it came more as a statement.

"Yes reborn-san! It was just newly completed! "Declared Giannini "but don't worry! It already did undergo a number of testes and no problem was detected!"

"Baby, about the ten years bazooka that you asked me to modify." added spanner,"it will probably take me another day to do the required modification in order to use it to bring the Vongola back ,so-"

"its okay .just make sure it's safe to use." Said the arcobaleno.

Scratching his nose the young blond teen muttered a faint yes.

On the other side of the room, Uni and Giannini already prepared everything for the coming experiment.

"I am ready, uncle Reborn!" declared Uni

"Me too Reborn-san!" added Giannini

"Good, let's begin then!"


	17. Chapter 17

"_let's begin !"_

Hearing those extreme words Uni began pushing her flames to the limit in the Vongola sky ring while Giannini and Gokudera were extremely inspecting the flame detecting Bovino machine with extreme concentration.

It won't take extremely long before they will know Tsunayoshi's extreme current position and time so most were exited as well as happy since they will finally be able to see their beloved tuna again.

And of course Ryohei wasn't an exception , thought just like reborn he's having an extreme bad feeling .

Perhaps it was the boxer's extreme intuition (?), that's trying to tell him about something extreme that happened to the brunette or more like what's extremely _**going to happen **_to him. It could also be the work of the extreme milk he drank in the morning. Ryohei wasn't sure .he just knows that in either cases , it's definitely an extreme bad omen .

Shaking his head and returning to the extreme reality , Ryohei hoped it was because of the milk .

'_piru~piru~piru~piru~pi!'_

Turning his attention to the extreme Bovino machine the sun flame user saw a flicker of orange appearing on the screen but it disappeared quickly.

"HIME-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY?" cried extremely Gamma bringing everyone's attention to himself and Uni .

"I-I am okay, don't worry! I'm j-just a little exhausted since I used too much flame! More importantly, uncle Reborn did you find anything?" asked the green haired girl breathing extremely heavily.

The extreme arcobaleno hearing Uni's question turned to Giannini and asked him about the results. The technician on the other hand was extremely sweating and stuttering:

"o-oh, r-reborn-san I think we have a problem …."

"Explain."

"I-it disappeared too fast, for even the machine to be able to get detailed informations, w-we only know that Decimo's flame appeared somewhere in Italy approximately a few hundred years ago …"

To say that Our extreme boxer , didn't get anything from the technician's extreme explanation would be the understanding of the century ,and with the increasing tension in the room our stupid boxer only was more and more confused .

Looking franticly around, the extreme sun flame user tried to get why everyone's expression changed to a disappointed and worried one when they all were exited and happy only some moments ago,so deciding to ask a question to the limit Ryohei opened his mouth ,but Yamamoto was faster to talk :

"Eh~ I am not sure what is going on, but I guess we won't be able to bring back Tsuna with just knowing the place will we?"

"b-boss …" whispered chrome with a grim expression.

And that's when he finally figured it out, and his eyes widened in shock:

"WHAT? SAWADA ISN'T EXTREMLY COMING BACK! BUT WASN'T THAT EXTREME MACHINE SUPPOSED TO HELP US? THIS IS EXTREME FROUD!"

Screamed the boxer ,not really helping the current situation.

"SHUT UP TURF-TOP! IT'S NOT LIKE WE KNOW WHY THIS IS HAPPENING! DAMN! This plan was supposed to be perfect! All because of those stupid Bovinos , unable to create a proper detecting flame machine !" screamed Gokudera as well full of anger .

"Ma~ma~ you shouldn't get that angry Gokudera ! The Bovino scientists also did their best! They were nice enough to allow us to use it as well! Thought….it's true that if it wasn't for the ten years bazooka in the first place, Tsuna wouldn't me in such a mess .."Added Yamamoto, his voice void of his usual happiness.

"Or, if it wasn't for a certain someone modifying it …." Whispered the bomber, but Giannini even with the distance between them was able to hear the words clearly, and defended himself:

"I didn't do anything wrong! My theory was perfect! How should I have known that such a thing would happen?"

"Well, how about TESTING THAT BRILLIANT THEORY OF YOURS BEFORE HANDING THE TEN YEARS BAZOOKA TO THE STUPID COW !IT'S-"

"Gokugera ." and like before , Reborn intervened just in time to stop the useless fight .

Again, the silence returned and no one dared to extremely say a word, but it wasn't after a short time that spanner announced:

"I have a question about the ten years bazooka, mind hearing me out baby?"

"Go on."

"according to the flame detecting machine Vongola was sent over a hundred years to the past , wich means he wasn't even born yet !and I heard that in order to preserve the word's balance 'When hit by the 10years bazooka, the person or object is sent were his traces should exist ' so , isn't such a possibility just _**illogical**_ ?"

* * *

**finally ! i'v repared my pc ! **

**and hopefully it won't crash again -_-' (for some monthes to come at least )**

**anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed , added to their favs/ alerts or simply read **

**as well as special thanks to Seithr-Kairy for the great idea , i'm in your dept !**

**so , well ...**

**..hope you enjoyed the new chapters :D !**


	18. Chapter 18

_so , isn't such a possibility just_ _**illogical**_ ?"

the silence after that question was even more intense than ever ,even Ryohei could understand that this was a very critical declaration and wisely decided to stay silent for the time being .

all in all no body dared to talk , that is with the exception of Giannini who had to defend himself again from the hatred filled glares Gokudera was sending him and from the interrogating looks he was getting from the rest .

"b-but !...t-that's….."the technician was stuttering and sweating under the pressure ,not really able to form an intelligent answer, but it's not like he could afford to stay silent either , so with all his courage he said :

"t-that's true ! b-but , the flame detecting machine is one hundred percent correct !it's-"

But before he could say more Gokudera intervened sneering at him:

"yeah , right ! just like what you said after modifying the ten years bazooka !"

"t-that's not the same! I am aware that most of my creations weren't flawless !" tried again Giannini to defend himself which earned him another sneer from Gokudera but non the less he continued "but the flame detector was created by the Bovinos and I am sure you know how they excel when it comes to machines especially related to time and space ! I am sure you all knows this very well! And in addition the machine did undergo a number of tests, so there is no way it miscalculated!"

But Gokudera didn't agree with the technician and was again going to add something when Ryohei decided to interven:

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON BUT IT'S EXTREMELY NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER !"

"R-Ryohei-san is right , w-we should better f-focus on how to get boss back r-rather than fight uselessly !" added chrome shyly with eyes full of determination

"ma~ma~ I agree with chrome ! you should cool up a little Gokudera !"

The storm flame user was hesitating for a moment but ended up convinced and murmured:

"tch ! I already know that! no need to tell me baseball freak ! "

The tension , after Ryohei's words ,decreased a little but that didn't change the current situation .

"Seems like everybody is calm again .Giannini I am still waiting for your explanation ." said the sun arcobaleno as calm as always but calculatingly and coldly staring at the technician .

"w-well t-there is this possibility since the vongola decimo was sent to the past at random interval….it's p-possible a-after all t-to have something act like a beacon symbol in order to attract decimo ,b-but I don't know what requirement there is for such a thing to h-happen …" answered Giannini seeming to shrink with every word ,very well aware of Reborn's displease with his answer but god thanks Uni was there and quickly attracted everybody's attention with her words :

"I heard something about that actually! It was something about a great bound or something ….ne Gamma do you remember it?"

"Yes hime-sama !it was when an arcobaleno named verde once came to visit lady Aria .he kept on talking about his great theory , and how he was able to surpass the bovinos . i guess it was something like this :

Time travelling is a very dangerous and delicate operation . since it defies the world's rules many judged it to be an evil act of rebellion against the gods, but in the same time others as well found it to be a fascinating and wonderful thing . and when it was proven to be possible in theory most rushed to realise it in order to use it as a great weapon .

and after the Bovino being the only famiglia to those days able to create a time teleporting machine announced the **_golden rule _**as some call it , other scientists were eager to challenge them ! Verde was one of them I guess, and he seemingly was able to prove that it is possible to keep the world's balance and travel in time freely as one would like ,by using a beacon symbol to attract the time traveller in question , but with some requirements of course .for instance the time travelling must be done in random intervals and the beacon symbol must posses a strong bound with the traveller. It could be spiritual or a blood related , anything as long as it's strong enough .

well this is what I understood thought !"

Completed the thunder flame user his explanation.

Reborn who was following the man's explanations smirked in triumphed and added :

"A strong bound it is ? dame-Tsuna has a spiritual connection with the vongola sky ring, so that leaves us with the possibility of him being sent to any of the vongola's previous boss's eras .but let's not forget that from the nine vongola dons primo is the one with the greatest bound with my dame-pupil not only because of his will but also considering their blood relation . So in other words Tsuna is most likely to be sent 400 hundred years to the past ."

the arcobaleno's theory was logical by all means , and neither Giannini or spanner could disagree . but even so ...it still was a _**bit** _of a shock to most .

"F-four hundred years ? isn't that a little too many years baby ? " asked yamamoto with disbelieve .

"There is no other possibility."

"Still, that is only a theory Reborn-san!" added Gokudera as well

"I agree! how about programming the flame detecting machine so it will searcher for Vongola's flame 400 years in the past to make sure of the arcobaleno's theory and to determine the day as well as the month the decimo is currently in ! we need those informations too after all !" suggested spanner .

Reborn hesitated for a moment . the bad feeling he's been having since the brunette's disappearance didn't go away yet , and he was already against the plan the first time it was suggested because he felt it will be too much for Uni to handle and that it could bring harm to his dame-student , and this time he isn't feeling any better about it . But just like last time he had to hurry and bring Tsuna back before he gets in trouble . and just like Gokudera said it was merely a theory, so it's better to make sure of it.

And After a moment of serious thinking Reborn finally agreed.

"okay then ! Uni do you think you will be able to get enough rest by tomorrow ?"

"YES !"

"good , tomorrow we'll meet again here !"

* * *

**and chap 18 is out ! **

**so , yeah ...**

**...review?**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Back to the past ~**_

"_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, please just kill me already, PLEASE!"_

Never had Leonardo cilisse felt so much desperation and agony in his life as a hitman who swore loyalty to the Risonna family .and never had he felt so much fear and regret either .

He should have know that attacking Giotto die vongola , boss and fonder of the vongola family was a suicidal action. He should have known that infiltrating the famiglia won't be as easy as it seemed .and he should have known that they will be discovered very quickly.

but he was over confident in his abilities and experience that he underestimated the vongola .

They say that arrogance leads to death, don't they? Just how could he be so stupid? How could-

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

But before he could complete his thoughts he was injected in the arm with some mix of chemicals, making his blood boil and a sharp pain run through his body, his heart beat accelerating, and his breath stopping suddenly .and he couldn't help but scream.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! He doesn't want to die yet! He still has so much to do! He doesn't want to end up like the man beside him, chained and handcuffed, eyes lifeless and body numb trenched in blood.

He won't die! He won't! He won't! **(**_**NO HE WON'T!)!**_

H-he will kill them! Yes! He will kill those two scientists before they do! He won't _**DIE **_as an experimental rat to the vongola! (_**NEVER!)**_He just has to get enough strength to break free of the chains! he just needs a little bit of power ! just a little tiny bit and he'll be able to _**survive!**_

Just a little bit more ! only a little bit !**(**_**JUST A LITTLE BIT !)!**_

"_T-TALBOT! YOUR EYES! "_

"_i-iam okay ! more importantly , THE CHAINS !"_

Ahhhhhhh~ such a wonderful feeling !He feels so much stronger and powerful than ever !

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! NOW I CAN PAY YOU TWO BACK!"**_

But before he could attack the two scientists, a sword slashed beside him nearly cutting his head off.

"_arara~ I missed ~!"_

"_A-asari ! "_

"_yo knuckles~! I'll take care of this guy! In the meantime go and inform Giotto about this!"_

The two scientists nodded and made their way to the door , but Leonardo won't let them get away so easily :

"_**THE HECK YOU WILL!"**_

yet before he could attain them , he was again stopped by the smirking Japanese man .

"_I'm afraid, you'll have to get rid of me first ~"_

"_**Y-YOU!I'LL KILLL YOU!"**_

"_wonderful! I didn't have such a good opponent since a long time! let's have fun killing each other , ne~ !" _

Answered the sword user smirking madly.

Leonardo irritated by the Japanese guy's disturbing smile decided to get rid of him first. and so he attacked with great speed still unaware of the bright red flames covering his body.

* * *

**a short chap from the berserker's pov !**

**well , sorry maso-can and all those who are waiting for our dear tuna but it seems like tsuna will take some time to appear , **

**so pasience !**

**and review !**


	20. Chapter 20

'_eh ….' _

That was Mari's intelligent response when Lampo explained to her the reason behind Giotto's sudden order to evacuate the mansion.

_« I-I means …I see….."_ spluttered the black haired teen .

"_Really, what would you have done if it wasn't for the great me alerting you? Such ungrateful kids these days! You could've at least said something like 'oh great master Lampo , I will be forever in your dept ' or 'long live the heroic great Lampo !' or..."_

Ignoring the words of the young green haired teen, Mari scanned the crowd before her for brown spiky hair, only for her breath to stop and for her eyes to triple in size."**It can't be….."**

Shaking her head furiously she turned back to Lampo and asked:

"_Flora! Where is Flora?"_

Finally stopping his ranting the thunder guardian answered rather uncaringly:

"_And how should I know? He's probably somewhere in the crowd!"_

"_No, he's not! I can't see him anywhere!"_

Hearing those words, Lampo's expression changed dramatically and he begun looking franticly around searching for the brunette, but just like Mari he wasn't able to see him anywhere.

And panic hit him.

"_H-he …..w-wait here I'll find G and Giotto!Don't go anywhere near the mansion you hear me! "_

And he dashed to find the two men.

Mari thought, panicking herself didn't hear Lampo's words:

"**w-what should I do? What if he gets killed! I-I have to do something! …b-but if I go back to the mansion I'll surely die as well …I-I am not very sure that he's still there either ….so , should I just stay here ? Should I just wait silently? should I just stay in safety when Flora could be possibly on the verge of death screaming for help ?...B-but , it's not like I can save him or anything …it's not like I will be held responsible either, right?...so ,is there really a reason I should go save him for ?...he called me a killer as well didn't he …..And as a killer it will be uncharisteric of me to get myself in danger just for him..."**

After coming to that conclusion she felt calmer and more at _**ease**_**, **and a small smile was beginning to form on her lips, yet just in time she was able to get back to reality and she held her head with force her eyes full with horror:

"**w-was I just ….planning on abandoning Flora ….?...w-why did I think like that ….?...w-what's wrong with me ….?...when did I get so dishonest and cowardly …? When did I become such a low life ….?...MERDA! WAKE UP STUPIDA!...not my responsibility? WHAT A COWARDLY EXUSE! I told him that I'll do whatever it takes to protect him, didn't I ? How could I go back on my word? …..who cares about being called a KILLER!... I don't necessary have to fight against the berserker or anything! I could get him out of that mansion with no problem as long as I don't get involved with Asari's fight! …Right! Asari is also still inside the mansion so even if we end up before the berserk flame user , he'll help us get out since primo ordered the guardians before to protect me and Flora in cases of emergency !"**

Bringing her hands back down she took a deep breath before running with great speed to the mansion her eyes full of determination.

* * *

_**another short chapter , but from Mari's pov this time !**_

_**well , let's try to look at it from the good side **_

_**with this i won't have anymore excuses to keep you waiting for our dear tuna **__**any longer , **_

_**whic**__**h means next chap will be tuna pov !**_

_**so , hope you liked the chapter and please review !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**To run**_.

To move swiftly on foot so that both feet leave the ground during each stride.

To extend, stretch, or reach in a certain direction or to a particular point.

To tend or incline.

To mark or trace on a surface.

_**To run**_.

A single word with so many different meanings.

A single action that could speak of so many feelings .

Just a simple short word, yet a very mysterious and unique one at that able to attract the attention of great poets and thinkers.

To some it can mean freedom, while to others it can symbolize a new start or even a new _**hope.**_

Yet to Tsunayoshi Sawada , none of this ever mattered . Since to him it could only have one single meaning.

_**Fear and pain.**_

How many times did he already _**run**_ in order to escape from some upper classmates who wanted _**to play**_ with him? Eyes wide from fear and horror, tears running down his red flushed cheeks.

Yet still he would always be found and cornered in the end.

How many times did he _**run**_ away from class? Away from the mocking of teachers and his so called classmates. Away from _**everything**_ _**that hurt him**_.

True, things may have changed for him since Reborn appeared .since he got friends. Since he became strong .he didn't really feel the need to _**run **_since a long time, and even if he wanted to the sun arcobaleno won't allow him _**.**_and with his childish squeaky voice he would say:

"a mafia boss doesn't run away from his responsibilities !" 

But right now, right here, he's _**running **_again not really caring about his direction .and this time it's different from the usual. He's not _**running **_out of fear or pain, but out of _**denial. **_And he knows it's useless. that it's all **_real _**and he can't escape . yet he doesn't stop till he trips on thin air and collapses hopelessly on the ground, eyes slightly watering.

.

_**He just wanted to go back home already. **_

_**.**_

Time passed and the brunette was still lying unmoving on the floor . Perhaps it been 15 minutes already? Or perhaps more, but tsuna could care less .

'crash'

'Swing'

'CRASH!'

'SWING!'

"_UGH!"_

But on the other hand he was interested in the strange noises that seem to get nearer with every passing minute. and he felt the strong need to **_run away_ **from whatever is cosing it .

So he got up and made his way to the opposite direction from the noise. Only to see a bleu blur pass by him and hit the wall will force.

"ASARI-SAN!"

Sprinting to the rain flame user's direction, Tsuna quickly inspected him .luckily enought the rain guardian was just unconsciouse . injured severly but not _**dead** ._

feeling a sudden chill on his skin,the brunette looked behind him alarmed .

"_HOW PATHETIC! ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO REALLY BE THE INFAMOUS VONGOLA RAIN GUARDIAN? SUCH A JOKE!__**"**_

and his eyes tippled in size. He recognised the man before him to be knuckles and Talbot's ….._**test subject,**_a red storm flame covering his entire body.

"d-dying will …flame…"whispered the young brunette which was clearly a mistake .

"_OH~~! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? A YONG VONGOLA HITMAN IN TRAINING? SHALL I TEST YOUR SKILLS LITTLE BOY?"_

Exclaimed the man smirking widely, before attacking the brunette.

* * *

**believe it or not , but this chap took a lot of time to get written !**

**anyway , i want to thank maso-chan for reviewing and all those who added 'the past mafia ' to their fav/alerts as well as the mysteriouse silent readers for reading this far .**

**well that was all **

**so , please review !**


	22. Chapter 22

Brown gravity defying hair , ember narrowed eyes , and pure orange flames dancing wildly on his forehead . strong and protective , calm and calculating , the boy who changed the future .the one known as the fearful decimo the future boss of the great vongola and the student of the all mighty Reborn .

In the 21st century, Anyone with the slightest knowledge about mafia must've have heard of the great Sawada Tsunayoshi .

And true enough our little tuna was as strong as the rumours indicated .yet , what they all didn't know or more like weren't allowed to , was that outside of his HYPER DYING WILL MODE Tsuna changed to a clumsy , girly , shy and naïve little boy who tended to get afraid from the simple sight of his neighbour's little fluffy cute dog.

So when he was faced suddenly with a blood thirsty berserk storm flame user , with neither his ring or mittens in his possession , our little brunette could only stay motionless in his place , his face pale and eyes wide out of fear and horror not really registering that he just now got hit in the stomach.

Crashing into the ground with a sickening sound Tsuna was left breathless hogging his stomach with force, tears running down his rosy cheeks.

"_I SEE YOU HAVE GREAT PAIN ENDURANCE SINCE YOU WERE ABLE TO STAY CONSCIOUS! BUT STILL YOU ARE PATHETICLY WEAK!OR IT COULD BE THAT I AM TOO STRONG!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!PERHAPS I'LL MAKE THOSE TWO SIENTISTS DEATHS QUICK! AFTER ALL I CAN STILL HAVE FUN WITH YOU TWO HERE!"_

Not having any knowledge about Italian our little brunette wasn't able to understand the man's words but the latter's loud laughter and the dangerous glint in his eyes was enough to give him a general idea of what's going to happen to him and Asari .and the brunette couldn't help but feel fear, his eyes immediately tripling in size and his heart beat accelerating. "**I- I have to do something! or….or we will….."**

but the pain was too unbearable rending it impossible to move .and the brunette could only clench his fists and grind his teethes together in a useless effort to decrease it . **"If ….if I could only stop the pain …..if I could only move …I don't need much strength … …just enough to get out of here with Asari-san….…I just need to run very fast…..."**

And with these thoughts in mind an orange flame appeared on his forehead.

* * *

Waking up Asari was surprised to find himself carried at an inhuman speed through the corridors of the mansion making the walls look like a grey blur. But what surprised him more was the carrier's identity.

he would have never thought that the little skinny brunette also called _Flora _was able to carry him on his back or even that he was this fast , which made his eyes narrow in suspicion but as quickly as he saw an orange flame dancing on the boy's forehead he immediately got rid of his earlier thoughts.**" I guess with the right situation flames can be activated and used to boost greatly one's strength , but what could have ….." **and that was when he remembered his humiliating defeat against that Leonardo guy , and his mind begun screaming at him for _**blood and revenge**_ , not accepting such a humiliation .

but, just in time before he could lose control of himself he calmed down and asked the brunette carrying him :

"Flora…..what are you running away from?"

But the young teen didn't answer him too focused on running, his grip on the rain guardian thought tightening. And that was enough for Asari to figure out who was chasing them.

* * *

_**(I have toRunRunRunRunRunRun!)**_

When suddenly his flame activated the pain stopped and he felt a sudden boost of energy. Tsuna first of all thought about attacking the man but without his mittens or ring it was unlikely for him to win , and he just felt that running away and getting out of the mansion as fast as possible was the best option .

So there he is now running with great speed_** (RunRunRunRunRUN!)**_ even ignoring the rain flame user's question, afraid that if he even stopped for a moment the berserker will catch up with them.

And true enough if he were to look behind him he'll see a far away muscular silhouette running behind him yet at a rather slow speed.

But, the orange flame was beginning to fade away and our little brunette was beginning to be conscious of the Asari's weight on his back and the pain was returning if not greater than before.

"**No! I have to keep on running! I can't stop right now! If I do, he'll…! I just need a little longer!"**

And with all his dying will, he speeded up his pace getting closer to a door that leads to the outside.

Only for his flame to _**completely fade**_.

_**And he collapsed.**_

"_I got you!"_

* * *

_and that was chap 22 ! _

_well this story is definitly getting longer than i ever expected !_

_anyway thanks to everyone who added to their favs and alerts my story i am really happy and honored to get so many favs !_

_anyway , i hope you all liked this chap and please review !_


	23. Chapter 23

"**WHERE ARE YOU FLORA!"**

Those were Mari's thoughts.

She's already have been looking in the mansion for the brunette without a trace and she couldn't help but feel tired from all the running.

"**Just where did he go?MERDA! At this rate I won't find him in time! I just need a trace, something that could give me an idea of were he could be ! This place is just so big for me to search it all by my self!...perhaps if I had waited for Lampo –NO! That would have taken too much time!"**

"_Ah! GOD! Won't you help this pitiful me for once!"_

And it was at the moment when she said those words that she tripped head first.

Hissing and grunting she sat up slowly, and glared at the metallic object that caused her fall.

"**who in their mind would put a sword in the middle of a corridor- WAIT! A sword? How did it get here?"**

Inspecting the weapon carefully she recognized it to be Asari's . And her eyes widened.

"**Why ….is it here? He couldn't possibly….but that means ….STOP! I need to stop thinking about it! It doesn't matter anyway what happens to that guy as long as flora is safe!...but what if flora was to…."**

Trembling slightly at her thoughts the black haired teen, shook her head violently before deciding to make sure.

"_If that were to be true then, flora is somewhere here…."_

Looking back to the sword, she held him close to herself, mentally noting it's heaviness, and dashed forward with great speed. But what she saw at the end of the corridor had her stop with shock at the scene before her.

There was Asari sitting on the ground not far away from her breathing heavily.

And there in the middle was that guy Leonardo smirking in satisfaction as he tightened his grip on Flora's neck making the poor brunette cough and struggle for air desperately not even able to scream, his eyes full of desperation and pain.

"**F-flora….."**

And that was enough for her to snap.

Holding the sword tightly she advanced with anger and hatred aiming for the berserker's heart .thought being an experienced hitman Leonardo was able to sense the blood lust coming from behind him, and turning around just in time he was able to avoid getting stabbed in the heart yet at the same time he wasn't able to evade the attack completely and so his hand was _**cut.**_

Shocked and horrified the storm flame user dropped the brunette from his other still _**attached hand**_ and turned his attention to his bloody arm .

_**(so much bllod pouring from it** )_

"_m-my hand….h-how …w-why …..Y-YOU FUKING BRAT!HOW DARE YOU!YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"_

Getting out of her daze and registering what she had done the little girl looked at the bloody weapon in her hands with disbelieve unable to move from all the shaking.

On the other hand the berserker's flames seemed to augment in both quantity and destructive power and as if they were real they burned everything in their way to ashes.

"_DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!** DIE**!"_

And on cue the red flames , twirled around and attacked the girl passing right through her flesh leaving a big hole were her heart was supposed to be .

.

"Flora…"

.

And that was all the young teen was able to say before collapsing with a disgusting sound on the ground her limbs in an awkward position.

* * *

**and that's what happens when i am in killing OCs mood !**

**so , let's all pray for her to rest in peace ,**

**and don't forget to review !**


	24. Chapter 24

"_I got you!"_

At the mere sight of the berserker. The rain guardian felt his blood boil of _**anger**_ and _**humiliation**_, a voice at the back of his mind urging him to get up and fight. To kill the man, and get rid of his humiliating defeat.

Yet Asari even thought some may have called him _**mad**_ wasn't an idiot and knew his limits very well .

True, thanks to the brunette_** distracting **_the berserker the rain flame user was able to get back some of his strength .

but not a lot .

only, a little bit.

And if he were to attack the storm flame user bare handed he will definitely get killed on the spot.

And Asari was certainly not suicidal.

He also has to think of something fast, before the brunette gets all his life squeezed out of him. After all, Flora's flame will be an important _**asset **_to the Vongola in the future, and Giotto told him to protect the boy and his friend by all costs didn't he?so he can't let him die like that. And let's be honest .Asari had a soft spot for kids

All in all, this is one of the worst situations the rain guardian ever got himself into.

"**If a miracle doesn't happen, we will die here …"**

And as if his prayers were answered something unexpected indeed happened.

"_m-my hand….h-how …w-why …..Y-YOU FUKING BRAT!HOW DARE YOU!YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"_

It can't be helped. Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to gain something of greater value, right? And Asari will make sure to remember her as a good hardworking and nice girl, who could have probably turned up as a great technician seeing her admiration for Talbot's machines.

Being the closer to the now _**dead**_ teen Asari was able to regain his sword and taking advantage of the berserker's inattention he pierced his heart from behind, finishing him once and for all.

But now that he took care of the man, they have to get out of here fast, before their only exit crumbles from the fire.

Turning around the rain guardian dashed to the wooden door , thinking that the brunette automatically would follow him. But contrary to his expectation our little tuna didn't even make any effort to get up. He just kept looking at the black haired girl's numb corps with horror filled eyes, trembling with force.

The rain guardian couldn't really blame the poor boy, to have been so chocked at his friend's death but he should get over it quickly if he wants to get out of here.

"FLORA! Come on already!"

But the brunette didn't seem to hear him.

"FLORA HURRY UP OR-"

'Crack'

And the door was slowly crumbling.

If he was to wait for the brunette any longer it would be _**too late**_.

Trying for the last time he approached the brown haired teen and held him by the shoulder, forcing him to get up. But our tuna responded violently and struggled to get out of the rain guardians grip, kicking and punching everywhere.

"LET ME GO!"

Obeying to the boy's request thought angry and irritated at his childish behaviour Asari tried again to talk some sense in him.

"I know it's hard for you, but we need to get out of here fast! Or do you want me to leave you!"

The brunette seemed surprised by the rain guardian's words and disbelieve filled his eyes:

"All of you ….you are all….w-why ...are you ….so …"

'CRACK'

"HURRY UP!"

"I DON'T CARE! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT! I am not...coming with you!"

It is not needed to say that Asari was surprised by the teen's response .but as fast as he heard the next '_**crack'**_ he was already making his way to the door _**alone**_, leaving the brunette behind

"Then be it!"

* * *

** i just had to make a chap from Asari's pov !**

**why? because i like him~~**

**sooooooo...will you review and make this pitiful author happy *insert puppy eyes here*?**


	25. Chapter 25

"_Flora…"_

Her body numb . Her caramel coloured eyes that used to be so expressive _**void and lifeless.**_ a river of blood coming out of her mouth. Smoke coming out of where her heart used to be. Where her flesh and bones were burned to ash .where flames penetrated her body.

Yet there she was _**dead **_and _**numb**_ with a bloody smile still on her face. The same smile she used to wear when comforting the brunette each time he was depressed and wanted to see his friends . That same encouraging smile she had each time he tried to speak Italian but failed horribly .that so _**honest and heart filled **_smile only Mari could make.

The smile that used to make the brunette feel safe, now tortures him the more he looked at it.

Why?

Why was she here?

What was she looking for?

Why did she seem so angry?

What was it that made her so mad?

Why didn't she hide away silently?

Why did she attack the berserker?

Was she hoping to kill him?

Why?

She should have known the consequence, right?

What was she so desperate to save to the point of dying for it?

Why is she still smiling?

Why did she call for him?

_**(Why?WHY?)**_.

So many questions he couldn't find an answer for._**(he found one , but didn't want to accept it).**_

"_T-THAT'S BECAUSE I AM DOING THIS ALL FOR YOUR SAKE!"(_*14)

She was merely trying to justify herself .just trying to find an excuse for killing.

"_Don't worry, Flora, I am here with you! I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?"(_*7)

She was just trying to gain his trust, in order to manipulate him…..she didn't really mean it …

"_NO! Trust me! "(*14)_

That manipulating liar. _**That murderer**_.

She never meant any of her words .she was always …..pretending.

"_Flora…."_

His hand were shaking, his teethes were grinding. He was so _**angry**_ so _**irritated and full of hearted.**_

"_WHY? Why do you keep on denying everything? Just like before! You always refuse to accept the truth!"(*14)_

He hated _**himself**_.

"FLORA! Come on already!"

Even thought he knew she came for _**him**_ .that she was looking for _**him**_. That she was trying to save _**him**_. That she died for _**him**_. That even when she lied it was only for _**his sake**_.

No matter how twisted and obsessive that kind of love might seem .she care for _**him **_and never wished him any harm.

Yet, why is he ignoring all those facts.

_**Why-**_

"FLORA HURRY UP OR-"

Why is he _**denying the truth?**_

Mari died for _**him**_. She died because of _**him**_.

…

But….WAIT! …..that doesn't mean he killed her, right? Because Tsuna isn't a killer. He doesn't want to be one.

….

"_This is for the familia's sake."chap15_

…..

…no …NO! It wasn't because of him! It was …

"_you have to be loyal to me and **never** question my orders in exchange!"(*15)_

…..It was….

"_I am sure you understand what I mean, Flora."(*15)_

…it was all **_the mafia's fault._**

If it wasn't for their thirst for power!then there wouldn't have been a need for experiments ! then Talbot and knuckles wouldn't have to..…do such things either!….._**nothing of this would have happened**_.

Mari wouldn't have had to _**sacrifice**_ herself.

She wouldn't have had to _**die…**_ it was all …

It was all the mafia's _**fault.**_

_**Not his.**_

"_what makes the mafia so corrupted are the mafioso themselves"_

Mokuro said something like that before didn't he ?

how could Tsuna be so naïve as to believe that the Vongola was different ! That Giotto was …_**unique. **_That he wasn't the same as other mafia bosses.

he should have know! He should have realised it a long time ago, since he entered the mansion .yet he was always thinking about his friends .thinking about their good time together and he thought that it was the same with the first generation . That they were all alike.

He was so stupid to not have realised the _**true colours of the mafia**_ for so long-

But before he could complete his thought he suddenly felt someone holding him by the shoulders and forcing him to get up. Struggling and demanding from the holder to let him go the brunette was kicking and punching everywhere out of panic.

"LET ME GO!"

Band after he was freed from the grip, he turned slowly to find that it's been Asari all a long. But he didn't feel any safer than before.

_**(all because of the mafia..)**_

"I know it's hard for you, but we need to get out of here fast! Or do you want me to leave you!"

_**Leave him?**_ What's the meaning of this? Is Asari threatening him?

Even thought he just came to the conclusion that the Vongola shouldn't be trusted, he still was surprised by the sudden threatening and he couldn't manage a proper answer.

"All of you ….you are all….w-why ...are you ….so …"

He didn't want to be part of it anymore. He doesn't want to be part of _**this**_ Vongola .but nothing will ever change if he goes with Asari. _**nothing will**_.

_**So what to do?**_ He had to think of something.

"HURRY UP!"

"I DON'T CARE! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT! I am not...coming with you!"

It was out of anger that the brunette said that and he mostly didn't mean it. But the rain guardian was fast to respond:

"Then be it!"

And it was how Asari easily left him alone that prouved the brunette's thoughts to be true.

With this Tsuna won't be able to deny the truth, even thought he wished to.

'poof!'

And those were Sawada tsunayoshi's thoughts before he was enveloped suddenly in a strange coloured smoke.

* * *

**a pretty long chapter if you compare it to the previews ones !**

**well , you are probably wondering what those(*number) mean ,**

**it's from wich chapter the parols were taken !**

**anyway , as the 'complete' sign written above says , **

**i am planning to make this the last chap**

**why?**

**i actually was planning it to be the last chap from the beggining but as you see it doesn't have the 'last chap' feeling to it **

**so i thought , why not ask my dear readers for their openion !**

**so , i am going to make a poll for wether or not i should write more chaps and the options will be as the following :**

**1)MOOORREEEEE *0***

**or **

**2) there is no need for it . i like this end -_-**

**simple right?**

**so don't be shy and vote !**

**oh and reviews are always welcomed !**


	26. Chapter 26

'poof'

…..

….

"dame-Tsuna….what in the world _**happened to you**_.".

…..

…

_**Lifeless**_ eyes. Torn clothes. Bruised and injured all over his body. _**Numb and motionless.**_

But he was still _**alive**_. That was more than obvious by his screaming and muttering.

"_**All because of them, all because of them, how dare they, how dare they, how dare they! ALL BECAUSE OF THEM SHE DIED!"**_

What is he talking about? Who is she? Who are they? What is wrong with their beloved Sawada Tsunayoshi?

"_**IF ONLY I REALIZED IT EARLIER, IF ONLY I BELEAVED HER, IF ONLY I WAS STRONGER!IF ONLY!...IF ONLY I COULD FORGET IT-"**_

"dame-Tsuna , stop screaming."

"_**WHY!WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE THAT!WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME BACK EARLIER REBORN! I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW IT!I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO!I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH-!"**_

And before he could continue Tsuna was kicked painfully in the shin, making him twirl in the air before hitting the wall harshly.

"That will help you get out of your daydreaming, dame-Tsuna."

And truly enough, it definitely got not only our little tuna , but also all of the present people out of their daze and back to reality.

"Tsuna/Judaime/SAWADA/b-boss/Tsuna-kun/Deccimo!"

Unable to move or even scream from the pain Tsunayoshi could only look at his tutor with horror as the latter pointed a Leon gun at him:

"dame-Tsuna , if you don't calm down right now I will shoot you !"

Nodding his head quickly our little tuna was relived to see the green gun transforming back to normal.

"Good .now-"

But not expecting the sky arcobaleno to intervene Reborn was unable to finish his sentence

"Uncle Reborn! Tsuna-kun is injured! We should take him to a hospital and not injure him any further! "

Ignoring the green haired girl he resumed his sentence:

"dame-Tsuna tell me what-"

"JYUDAIME! Are you hurt somewhere?"

And Reborn was slowly getting more and more irritated:

"Gokudera get out of the way before-"

"SAWADA! ARE YOU OKAY TO THE EXTREME!"

"SHUT UP TURF TOP !AND GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF JYUDAIME BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPOS HEAD?"

"WHY YOU-"

"ma~ma calm down you two ! we should take Tsuna to the hospital, right Chrome?"

"y-yes…"

"stop it you two! Tsuna-kun needs to get medical attention right now !"

"Hime-sama you shouldn't exhaust yourself any further either or-"

But a sudden gun shot missing our beloved now terrified tuna's head by a hair had them all shut up and turn their attention to the sun arcobaleno.

"U-uncle Reborn !"

pointed his gun dangerously close to his dame-student's face, Reborn asked in his childish voice **_threatingly _**:

"I won't repeat it another time. Dame-Tsuna, _**What in the world happened to you?"**_

* * *

and yes !if you didn't already realise it , i am very honored to annonce to all those who care that you can expect more chapters to come !

so let's see about the votes :

we have

** a big fat zer0 **for** 'there is no need for it . i like this end -_-'**

and ** 7 **lovely votes for** 'MOOORREEE~ A '**

**...**

...well , honestly speaking i don't know if i should be happy or disapointed ...

...so happy it is !

and thanks to all those who reviewed/voted and also those who added 'the past mafia' to their alerts/favs!

and as always please review !

and make this little authoresse happy~ *please insert puppy eyes here*!


	27. Chapter 27

"I won't repeat it another time. Dame-Tsuna, _**What in the world happened to you?"**_

What happened to him?

HE WILL TELL HIM EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!

He will tell him how SCARED AND HOW LOST he felt ,finding out that he was thrown somewhere in a strange country _**400 HUNDRED YEARS IN THE PAST!**_

He will tell him how he met a girl named Mari, how she helped him, how she comforted him, how she KILLED A MAN and what kind of sick, twisted and TRAUMATISING events he had to go through!

And how _desperately_ he wanted to come back **home already **!

How **_miserable and betrayed_** he felt !

And Reborn will be shocked! EVERYBODY WILL when they hear about the true colours of the _NICE__**CARING**_NOBLE PRIMO AND HIS GUARDIANS!

…

But…they won't believe him …..Will they?

…..

NO THEY WON'T!

He himself after all wouldn't if it weren't for how many times he _**denied**_ it and how many times Mari's words were proven to be right!

Yes! Perhaps Reborn will! He is THE BEST HITMAN IN THE WORLD AFTER ALL! And not to forget that he is a part of the Vongola ! He should know at least something about the first generation's _**bloody**_** history**! That of course if any of it was even registered!

Reborn is also his TUTOR, his SAVER, his MOST TRUSTED, and above all his FATHER FIGURE!

Yes ,he knows it's strange not to say creepy to think of a _**Spartan baby from hell **_as your father figure but, Tsuna couldn't and would probably never be able to think of someone else to better fit such a role.

Yet, as earlier stated Reborn was a HITMAN and he WORKED FOR THE VONGOLA

"Saying something like that can be seen as an act of rebellion and treason! And traitors are to be killed!"(14)

and even if to him the spartan baby was important , he can't be sure about the latter's opinion of him .

he could ,after all, be just a cowardly useless boy Reborn _**had**_ to train and take care of while he could **_care less_ _in reality_**!

So, tsuna isn't sure about bad talking that familia's founder in front of the sun arcobaleno !

No! Scratch that!

With Yamamoto's and Ryohei's incredible admiration for Asari and knuckles,

And Gokudera's great respect for the Vongola ,

…..

…he won't be able to afford the consequences, NO! He doesn't want to even think about it, _**So much that Tsuna is feeling suddenly very dizzy.**_

And that is why even while he desired to talk, to tell them EVERYTHING

He _**won't**_!

_**And his eye lids now feel heavy as well.**_

"Dame-Tsuna , I am waiting for you-"

_**Then without a warning everything is swallowed by darkness.**_

* * *

and chap 27 is up !

...well, yeah it is very short

buuuuuut...

...it's...uh -_-'...

... X/ ...

ANYWAY!

thanks for maso-chan and seithr-kairy for reviewing !

and to all those shy silent readers ,

i would really apreciate a review !


	28. Chapter 28

What was Tsunayoshi talking about?

Who is she?

Who are they?

What happened to his Dame-student?

Questions that Reborn THE GREATEST hitman in the world wanted to find an answer for.

Yet Tsuna doesn't seem ready or even willing to talk judging by that determined gaze the brunette had before loosing consciousness, and Reborn even thought he is known for his heartless training and cruel treatment would never _**interrogate**_ his students.

Yes perhaps, threaten and beat them up but never would he force them to talk about some past _**traumatizing**_ events, which surely Tsunayoshi had to go through.

But that didn't stop him from trying to solve the puzzle.

So spending the night in the hospital observing his dame-student , he made sure of the latter's safety and tried to get any new information from his sleep muttering , and true enough he got some .

For instance, he now knows that the Vongola's first generation has something to do with it .

He would also hear the name 'Mari' very often with a 'sorry' or 'I should have believed you' ,Which had the sun arcobaleno conclude that she's the dead friend of his student.

And so Reborn got a general idea of what happened:

- Dame-Tsuna after finding himself sent to the past met this 'Mari'

- He could also have met primo and his guardians at some point.

- Then 'Mari' died or more likely was killed which Reborn concluded to be one of the reasons for his student's trauma and also the horrifying state the brunette appeared in.

But this still doesn't explain anything , like the part Vongola's first generation's guardians played nor how 'Mari' died and who beat up dame-Tsuna , which Reborn would love to know even thought the attacker is sadly dead already .

"Reborn-chan."

Forced out of his thoughts, the sun arcobaleno looked up to find none other then Sawada Nana staring at her sleeping son with worry and fear.

"mama , don't worry he will be ok . Dame-Tsuna wont die because of something like this ."

Smiling softly the aubrunette advanced to her little Tsu-kun's direction and squeezed the latter's hand before adding :

"I know , he's Imitsu's son after all ! but I didn't see him for five days already since he's sleeping at Gokudera-kun's home and then the last thing I know is that he trips on the stairs and ends up in the hospital ! I just can't help but worry about my little baby's clumsiness~."

Pulling his fedora down and smiling at the aubrunette's response Reborn was about to ask something when Nana added as if reading his thoughts:

"Haru and Kyoko are taking care of Futa ,Lambo and I-pin while I am visiting Tsu-kun since they will probably make too much noise! oh ~ I almost forgot ! Here Reborn-chan Bianchi made this for you two!"

"Thank you mama."

And so ,Taking the the big bento from the aubrunette's hands carefully, the two of them sat near our beloved Tsuna's bed in silence each immersed in his own thoughts.

* * *

and chap 28 is up !

well i have nothing much to say this time so ...

...

review?


	29. Chapter 29

Elegant burgundy coloured curtains allowed a soft light to soften the harsh interior.

Lying on a big warm comfortable king sized bed, covered with navy blue sheets, Tsuna stared dumbly at his surroundings before getting up lazily scratching his stomach and entering the little bathroom connected to the room.

After washing his face, brushing his teethes and trying fruitlessly to tame his hair, our beloved tuna then changed to his everyday jacket and trousers before making his way sleepily through the halls looking for the dining room in order to satisfy his grumbling stomach.

Finally , stopping before a large wooden door he peered in curiously , expecting to see a fuming Mari alone sitting on the dining table surrounded by numerous and different dishes of all kind awaiting for the brunette's arrival . Only to be horrified by the lack of sweet heavenly breakfast smell and the sight of an empty table.

Backing away slowly from the door he held his poor stomach by one hand and hurried with great struggle to another door and knocked on it.

The door opened in a rather slow speed for Tsuna , and a black haired girl in a _**pure**_ _**white**_ shirt and black pants looked at him mockingly :

"Oh! Look! Look! It seems our little sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up, so how can I help you my princess?"

Turning a soft shade of red because of the comment, our beloved tuna tried to suppress his embarrassment and put on the best puppy face he could make looking at the other teen expectedly.

Watching her eyebrows twitch, and her eyes soften, our beloved brunette had to hold in the urge to smile, sure of his victory. And true enough it didn't take Mari any longer before that ridiculous mocking look on her face was replaced with a concerned one , and giving up the teen opened the door to her room widely , revealing flowing white curtains and a king sized bed similar to Tsuna's . But what caught the brunette's attention was the brie and prosicuitto tart* sitting innocently on the night table.

"Remember! This will be the last time I keep some food for you ok! I mean, really! Do you even know what time it is? It's already afternoon and you just woke up! I remember when you used to get up very early screaming something about green chameleons and gun holding killer babies! Your girly shriek was very annoying, but still you always woke up _**early**_ on _**your own**_! I even tried to wake you up you know? But you didn't even stir in your sleep! I swear you-Hey! Are you even listening?"

And the answer to that question would be obviously: NO.

Sighing in resignation, Mari sat near the brunette observing him, while the latter was savouring every bite of his 'breakfast' unaware of the calculating gaze on him.

And so, a strange silence took place making the air a little uncomfortable for Tsunayoshi.

"Flora …_**I am happy."**_

The sudden declaration had our friend turn his attention rapidly to the teen confused.

"H-huh?"

Sighing again the 14 year old black haired teen stood from her chair, and dusted off her _**red stained**_ shirt-(Wait! Stained? Wasn't it purely white? How did it get stained? )–and she walked slowly towards him , getting closer and closer before hugging him gently her trade mark soft smile on her face, and Tsuna unmoving surprised by this turn of events inhaled a charcoal like smell . No, it was different. The smell was nauseating and sweet, putrid and steaky .it was the smell of ….._**burning flesh?**_

Pushing the Italian _**numb and lifeless **_girl fearfully, his eyes doubling in size as the _**dead corpse**_ fell on the ground harshly with a sickening sound, _**empty**_ caramel eyes still staring at him intently, and _**soft bloodied lips**_ still smiling while her skin burned slowly turning to ash .

"_Flora…..i am happy you are still alive …..i am ….really happy…"_

_**Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. breath out. Breathe in. breath out.**_

Backing away from the …_burning __**corpse**_, our beloved brunette had to remind himself to breath as that _**Sikening**_OverlySugaryVoice echoed in his mind .yet the smell of burning was getting so thick and rich that he could almost feel an intoxicating taste in his mouth , driving him mad.

_**Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. breath out. Breathe in. breath out. **_

And just when his back hit the door he turned around hurriedly and got out of the room closing the door behind him to stop that maddening smell from reaching him.

_/What's happening?/_

His heart beat was getting out of control, and a tight congestion builds up in his chest making him gape for air desperately.

_**Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. breath out. Breathe in. breathA**_

And at the sound of soft steps behind him, his heart froze and his stomach turned icy, fear clouding his mind and adrenaline pumped through his veins and his feets stoned.

Slowly and carefully turning his head he was greeted by the sight of a manically grinning muscular man soaked in blood and covered in _**red flames**_ , one of his hands missing and blood pouring from were it's supposed to be .

_/someone helps me …/_

* * *

"WAKE UP DAME-TSUNA!"

Drenched in sweat, feeling a sharp pain in the chest as if someone were to stab him right in the middle all the way to the throat, tears running down his flushed cheeks, Tsuna was able to recognize two blurry figures before him: one that seemed to be a women with short brown hair while the other was a little baby wearing a fedora.

"Tsu-kun is you okay? Talk to me Tsu-kun!"

"M-mom…"

Blinking his eyes furiously trying to clear his vision in vain, he was put in a sitting position by an overly worried Nana.

"Here some water, sip on slowly ok?"

Holding the glass with trembling and shaking hands he gulped down the water in one go making him cough uncontrollably.

"T-TSU-KUN!"

And before he could realise it, he was enveloped by warmth as he hiccupped and cried in his mothers hold while she whispered sweet relieving words to him :

"Don't worry. It was just a dream. No one will hurt you. It was just a very very bad dream. Come on Tsu-kun, mama will protect you okay? Calm down and take a long and deep breath. Everything is alright . It was just a dream .Let's count to three ok?"

And just like that Sawada Tsunayoshi future Vongola deccimo counted to three still trembling desperately glued to Nana like a six year old all because of a stupid nightmare.

But in this moment he could care less about appealing childish or cowardly because he was simply _**afraid.**_

And as Reborn powerless stood watching the mother and son pair , never had he felt so useless and so much regret. His teethes grinding and his baby like hands tightening unconsciously.

"Dame-Tsuna…"

* * *

and finally a long chapter for once !

again thanks to maso-chan for reviewing ,and for all those shy silent readers for making it this far !

hope you are all enjoying reading ,

and please review !


	30. Chapter 30

When he was younger, Nana recalled, her little Tsu-kun would have nightmares frequently.

He would wake up sweating and sometimes even screaming and struggling for air, making the aubrunette more and more worried about him. but it's been a long time since he last had one , and it also had been very long since she had the opportunity to hug him because her little baby would always get embarrassed and tell her that he's not six anymore . And through the years, he kept growing and nana would feel sometimes useless.

So even if she hated to admit it, having her little boy glued to her, crying and whimpering because of some nightmare, finding solace and safety in her warmth , gave her a pleasant feeling.

But that really didn't matter now, because right now her baby needed her and she would do her best to help him, which proved it self to be a very difficult task.

"Now, now Tsu-kun~ you don't have to be that afraid, do you?"

….

"Look, mama will stay with you and protect you, okay?"

….

"Oh! Right! Reborn-chan is here as well! So no worries~ "

…..

"It's all going to be ok~"

"…..no ….."

"Tsu-kun?"

"I-it won't be ok…"

"Tsu-kun, darling, it was just a dream you know?"

"No ….it's not! It's not just a dream….it's…."

"Tsu-kun …did something happen?"

….

Frowning at the lack of response, Nana tightened her hold on the trembling brunette while he whimpered slightly and buried his head deeper in her chest.

"Tsu-kun, you know that mama loves you very much, and that I would always be there for you, but don't you trust me?"

Stiffening and eyes widening, our little tuna looked up at his mother to see a sad smile on her face.

"NO! Of course I do!...I-I ….I-it's…I just….."

"Tsu-kun, mama would never force you to do anything but you do realise that I am very worried about you!At least tell me what's scaring you!"

And judging by the way he avoided looking at her in the eyes, her little baby was obviously hesitating.

Was he afraid that she would laugh at him? How silly, Nana would never make fun of her cute baby how ever ridiculous and childish his dreams were.

"Tsu-kun, won't you tell mama what's bothering you?"

Tightening his hold against her, Tsuna finally spoke his hands trembling:

"I-I ….I …

…nothing happened..."

Something was wrong. Something was definitely very, very wrong.

And it was easy for Nana to know since her little baby was never any good at lying.

"…I see, but don't forget Tsu-kun, mama would always be there for you~"

But if her little boy didn't want to talk about it, then be it.

So what could have possibly happened? Was he bullied again? Was it the teachers? The students? Her little Tsu-kun never told her anything after all….

….. And Reborn-chan …..won't hide anything from her…. right?...

...Reborn ….

And so, Nana turned around to look at the fedora wearing baby beside her.

Reborn surely knew what was going on.

Forced out of her thoughts by the sudden shifting of the brunette in her arms ,and realising that her little boy had finally fell asleep out of exhaustion , the aubrunette gently put him in a lying position on the bed and made sure to change his covers before turning to the little hitman.

"Reborn-chan…the last five days Tsu-kun was sleeping over at Gokudera's house, right?"

And without missing a beat he answered:

"Yes"

"And he got all those injuries from falling off the stairs, right?"

"Yes."

No stuttering, no awkwardness, not even avoiding eye contact but instead looking at her directly almost defiantly . Nana can't detect any signs of lying. But …..it's not like she was ever able to tell what the little hitman was thinking like she did with her little baby anyway .

"Reborn-chan…..

…..you're not lying are you?"

"Of course not."

His answer was simple, and his voice was as even as ever not affected by the distrust Nana displayed in her question. And the aubrunette for some reason was not convinced. So as last she asked:

"Reborn-chan you'll protect him ….Right?"

"Yes."

Yet when he answered this time she could feel sincerity in the little hitman's voice, making her smile.

As long as her little Tsu-kun is safe Nana won't have anything to worry about and anyway, _"some times it's better to be oblivious"_, right? That's something the aubrunette lived by since she married her darling Imitsu after all.

Talking about Imitsu. He didn't call since a long time did him? His work is very strict as well. She really misses him-

"G-GOOD MORONING JYUUDAIME'S MOTHER, REBORN-SAN! "

Smiling softly at the two teens before her, nana excused her self.

* * *

Looking up at Gokudera and Hibari Reborn greeted as if nothing happened just moments ago:

"ciosuu~ "

"hn…. the herbivore is still asleep."

It was more of a statement then a question , and reborn was amused by the slight worry that was evident in the prefect's voice.

"Don't worry, Tsuna will be back to school in two days. "

"Baby, you are making it sound as if I am worried about the cowardly herbivore."

"Oh, is that so? "

"WHY YOU! HOW DARE CALL JYUUDAIME COWARDLY! I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

"hn, I'll bit you to death."

"Gokudera , Hibari."

"tch."

"hn."

And observing the cloud guardian taking a seat not so far away from the sleeping Tsuna reborn couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Reborn-san…"

Turning back to the silver haired teen he waited for the latter to proceede his sentence.

"Um…this letter, I think reborn-san was supposed to get it but since Roxi* couldn't find you It gave it to me."

Taking the letter in his little hands, reborn read it slowly.

Frowning, the sun arcobaleno looked at his sleeping dame-student before murmuring:

"To receive this dire message from the ninth at such time…this could be troublesome…."

* * *

* remember the bird at chap 283 ? i gave him a name !

so, i think it's pretty obvious but can anyone guess what the letter is about ?

i'll give coockies to anyone who gets it right :D !


	31. Chapter 31

"NIYAHAHAHAHA! BOW BEFORE THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA , KING OF GRAPE LAND!NIYAHAHAHAHA!"

"mou~ lambo! Give it back to me ! you already ate your candy!"

"Stupiiiiiiiidd~ it's mine now ! try and catch the almighty Lambo-sama if you can stupid Futa~"

"LAMBO!"

Right . left. Left . right .then looking back behind him….. No sight of stupid Futa . Smiling with mischief the little afro haired cow went up the stairs looking for a new victim only to stop at Dame-Tsuna's door. But trying to push it open and failing, he found out that it's been locked.

"tch , stupid Dame-Tsuna dashing to his room when he got home without greeting the great Lambo-sama and now this . "

/….ha…ha….t-that's a good one, Reborn! For a moment there, I would have believed you …/

/I'm not joking, Dame-Tsuna/

Hearing the stupid Dame-servant and Reborn's voice Lambo got curios and put his ear on the door to hear the conversation more clearly.

…..

…..

….

Hm? Why did they stop? Did they know that Lambo-sama was o-

/…..N-no! This can't be! I-I DON'T WANT TO BE DECCIMO! I NEVER WANTED TO, AND YOU KNOW THAT REBORN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO THIS INHERITANCE CEREMONY!/

Jumping back from the sudden scream, Lambo could only look in wonder at Dame-Tsuna's door before slowly getting back in his position.

/ …I…..I won't go…y-you can't force me to….y-you can't…/

/no, I can. /

/WHA-WHAT DO YOU MEAN!/

Tch. Again the great Lambo-sama was surprised by the sudden shriek and he had to massage his fragile ears for a moment before quickly turning his attention back to the conversation on the other side of the door.

/ You don't have a choice. You never really had one from the beginning anyway. /

/ WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DOES THIS MEAN THAT I NEVER HAD A SAY IN THIS!/

/ Dame-Tsuna , I thought I made myself clear from the first time we met . I am here to train you to be a successful mafia boss .whether you want to be one or not, that doesn't concern me. /

/ W-WHAT!/

/ And even if you want to deny it, you are already _**too deeply involved**_ _**with the mafia**_. You are also already Vongola Deccimo no matter how you look at it. /

/involved?...j-just w-what are you talking about! /

/**Y**our father is the leader of the CDEF. **Y**ou have the Vongola blood running through your veins .**Y**ou are the holder of the Vongola sky ring .**Y**ou inherited Vongola primo's will. **Y**ou have the blessing of the sky arcobaleno Aria .**T**he ninth chose you as his successor from the very beginning. **Y**ou risked your life _**for the Vongola's sake**_ numerous times, and believe me when I say that the name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' is pretty known these days in the underground world./

/b-but…I-I …. /

/dame-Tsuna , you are the only one worthy of the title Vongola Deccimo and therefore you will inherit it. It's all for _**the famiglia's , your friends, sake**_ so suck it up ./

"FOUND YOU!"

Jumping in surprise, Lambo turned around to find an angry Futa looking at him.

"o-oh, if it isn't stupid Futa ! Did you come looking for the great Lambo-sama because you missed him?"

"That's not it! mou~ Lambo ! Just give me back my candy!"

"ooohh~ I seee~ well , just wait a minute and I will …"

And just as stupid Futa let his guard down, the great Lambo-sama strikes! And so forgetting about the conversation between Dame-Tsuna and Reborn, Lambo ran away from the fuming stupid Futa.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA!"

* * *

"You are the only one worthy of the title Vongola Deccimo and therefore you will inherit it. It's all for _**the famiglia's , your friends, sake**_ so suck it up dame-Tsuna."

Anger. Anger and betrayal, that's what Tsuna felt hearing those words come from the sun arcobaleno .

Today was supposed to be a peaceful day for him. He was supposed to get home after getting discharged from the hospital and greet his mother, have some lunch, then dinner and just go to bed early afterwards, since he'll have to go back to school tomorrow. So why? Why did it have to be like this? Why did he have to feel so uncomfortable even in his own house unable to take a step without twitching or feeling anxious? Why did he have to think about his continuous nightmares when he saw Yamamoto (_dark brown eyes, short black hair , wearing an old Japanese suit and holding a katana in each hand . he was covered in red__,__red,__** red, RED,**__** RED CRIMSON BLOO-)**_and why? why did Reborn have to chose that moment to come out of nowhere and tell him about….._**the inheritance ceremony**_ ?and most important of all :

"w-why…..WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME REBORN?AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE _**MY TUTOR**_? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND ME _**THE BEST**_?AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO TAKE _**MY SIDE**_? WHY ARE YOU _**BETRAYING**_ ME? I THOUGHT I COULD COUNT ON YOU! I THOUGHT I COULD BELIEVE YOU! WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME FOR _**THEM**_?"

"…I am not betraying you or anything this is just -"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE VONGOLA! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MAFIA! I DON'T WANNA HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT ANYMORE!"

"Dame-Tsuna if primo hears you say this –"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME BEFORE ME! DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT KILLER LIKE HE'S SOMETHING GREAT!... Don't….please Reborn….help me….."

"Tsuna, you know that I can't do anything for you this time….."

And an uncomfortable heavy silence took place for probably the third time this day as the sun arcobaleno observed his trembling and desperate student, his brown chocolate eyes that used to be so full of happiness and warmth only six days ago, now wide with terror.

"…..o-oh, I see…so that's it ….Reborn won't help me…..he won't …..Because…..because he's _**a hitman**_! HE'S A CRUEL RUTHLESS HITMAN THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYBODY OTHER THAN HIS _**FAMIGLIA**_! A HEARTLESS HITMAN THAT _**DECIVES**_ AND _**LIES**_ WITHOUT HESITATION! A HITMAN THAT WOULD _**BETRAY**_ AND _**KILL**_ EVEN THOSE HE USED TO CALL FRIENDS WITHOUT MERCY BECOUSE IT'S _**FOR THE FAMIGLIA**_!..HA….HA..….THAT'S TO BE EXPECTED RIGHT? BECAUSE REBORN IS THE**G**REATEST**B**EST**U**LTIMATE HITMAN-"

And just before he could complete his sentence Tsuna suddenly felt a pressure on his right ear, as things turned into slow motion and he saw something metal pass right beside him and make a hole in the wall, only to be followed by the echo of an ear splitting 'BANG!'.

And as he looked up to where Reborn stood holding a Leon gun tightly in his hands, he couldn't help but shake uncontrollably, fear invading his senses. But…..R-Reborn won't…k-kill him …right?...because …reborn was ….because….

_**There was no reason to stop Reborn from shooting him. **_

"Tsuna….."

His voice was even, not betraying a single emotion but Tsuna could feel it. He could feel the dark aura radiating from the hitman . And just as Reborn advanced toward him he felt his feets turn into jelly as his knees hit the floor hopelessly, and a river of tears was running down his cheeks.

_**This is the end.**_

But contrary to what he expected the hitman didn't shoot or anything but put down his green gun as Leon transformed back to his original form. And Tsuna could only stare shocked as he saw his tutor's expression twist with _**pain**_.

"I thought about ignoring that strange attitude of yours, and not force you to talk about anything that may bring painful memories back to you. But this is it**.** dame-Tsuna , you better _**talk**_ ."

And that's exactly what Tsunayoshi did.

* * *

yes , basically tsuna is being a brat -_-

and am i the only one that thought lambo needed some screen time?

so , thank you to maso-chan , loveless23 and iluvanimeFYI for reviewing !

you made this pitiful outhoresse happy *tears up from joy*

and to the other shy readers ...

...*insert puppy eyes here*...


	32. Chapter 32

Brown chocolate eyes stared back at black pit less ones as an uncomforable silence took place .

What will Reborn do?What will he say?

now that he told the sun arcobaleno everything he couldn't help but feel all jumpy and anxious , so when the little hitman broke the silence with an 'i understand' , he felt hopefull all of a sudden .

Reborn understands ! he really does! he realy understands what Tsuna had to go through! he understands that he isn't fit to be a mafioso ! that he _**can't**_ be one! he understands that Tsuna isn't meant for the mafia ! that he_** shouldn't**_ belong there! and with some luck Tsuna won't have to go to that inheritance ceremony! he won't have to be a mafia boss anymore! he won't have to fight or hurt anyone either! yamamoto too! Gokudera , Chrome , Lambo , Ryohei even Hibari! they won't have to suffer anymore ! they will be able to live normally ! they will-

But before the brunette could complete his thoughts he was brought back to reality by Reborn's words:

"I never said any of that Dame-tsuna. Don't jump to such a conclusion on your own."

And quickly that happiness he felt just moments ago was replaced with choc as his eyes trippeled size and he stared with disbelieve at his tutor.

How did he know what he was think-

"i can read your thoughts remember?"

...

...

"oh..."

...

...

Again an awkward silence installed itself only for the sun arcobaleno to break it :

"...As i said before , no matter how you look at it you are already Vongola deccimo . And no one really cares about your opinion.I know that you are not the best when it comes to adapting but Dame-Tsuna you don't have a choice."

The brunette's expression darkened at that moment and he was about to scream and protest yet chose not to , knowing that Reborn was probably already fed up with his whinning , and instead lowered his head and clenched his fists .

The little hitman on the other hand seing his student's change in expression sighted before adding:

"Why don't you think of it this way Dame-Tsuna?Your journey to the past oppened your eyes to a truth you might have kept on ignoring your whole life ."

But as the little hitman said those words tsunayoshi tightened his fists and the brunette didn't have to talk for Reborn already knew what he wanted to say.

_'It's not like i ever wanted to know any of this in the first place.'_

Sighting again Reborn added:

"Then think of that trip as a valuable experience and a lesson for life. You will be vongola tenth without a doupt , and now that you have a clearer idea of how the mafia works you can be prepared for what could happen in the future. _**And a good mafia boss should always be prepared.**_"

It was kind of funny to some extend as that was one of Reborn's trade mark phrases, and the thought of the little hitman trying to lighten his student's mood by cracking a joke was even more so amusing. Yet to Tsuna it seemed like Reborn was mocking him . and so with grinded teethes the brunette wispered barely holding himself back from screaming with anger :

"i don't ...Want to be one..."

"But being a mafia boss has many advantages Dame-Tsuna . You should concider its good side as well before deciding for sure ."

And that was the last straw as the brunette looked up at his tutor with irritation:

"THEN TELL ME ABOUT IT! TELL ME HOW BEING A CRIMINAL AND A KILLER , HOW RULING A KINGDOM BUILT ON BLOOD AND CORPSES HAS A GOOD SIDE ! AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT MONEY OR COMFORT REBORN ! DON'T YOU DARE !"

the sun arcobaleno not seeming affected by neither the anger filled glare sent his way nor the disrespecting tone tsunayoshi used , and with an unhuman serenity he said :

"Dame-Tsuna you will become vongola deccimo if you want to or not , so why don't you take advantage of your situation? if you don't want to inherit 'a kingdom built on blood and corpses' then why don't you change the Vongola?"

...

"...W-what...?"

"You heard me . If you get the position of Vongola deccimo you will be able the Vongola and even the whole mafia if you want ."

...Was Reborn jocking ?...No...He doesn't seem to be ...But ...

"Is that even...possible..?"

"Of course it is Dame-tsuna .Do you think i am lying to you ? In the mafia world if you have power you can do everything . And as the holder of the title Vongola deccimo you will have enough ."

...Change it ...Change the Vongola...The mafia...Reborn said it was possible...He said that he , Dame-tsuna, would be able to do it if he became Deccimo...But then ...

"..how about the ninth ?"

"what about him?"

"I-I mean, won't he disagree with it?"

"Tsunayoshi why do you think the ninth from the beginning wanted you to be his successor even thought at that time Xanxus was more qualified then you ."

"B-because , Xanxus would destroy the vongola...?"

"That, and because he hoped you'll change the Vongola one day and bring it to its full potential."

"W-what...!"

Nono was?...Nono was hoping for him to change it...?

"Yes , and he believed only you could do that . Dame-Tsuna you can't run away from your fate as Vongola Deccimo but you can face it ahead and make the best out of it instead . It will take a long time to change things . You will find many difficulities . But i am sure you can do it Tsunayoshi."

keep on denying everything and running away , or face things stright ahead and change the Vongola ...

...there was no need for him to think about it any longer. his decision was already made .

_He'll face it and change it all_.

Seing his student's determined expression , Reborn smiled softly yet his eyes held a hint of regret .

Change the vongola? It was a near impossible to realise not to talk about changing the mafia .

Yes, Nono always wanted to change the vongola. He really blieved he could when he was young . But in the end he couldn't. And true Nono truly believes that tsunayoshi could realise what he wasn't able to .But Timotoe tended to foulishly clinge to his past .

So , in the end Reborn only gave his student a false hope . One that will probably bring him great desespair when he discovers the truth .But it would take a long time for that to happen and if it could bring back his old student , the one who was still ignorant ,still full of innocense and determined to protect what is precious to him ,_**for now**_ Reborn would lie without hesitation .

* * *

hm~ it took me a long time to think of a reborn-like reaction , so i want to know if it came out good or a complete epic fail T.T

and as always , thank you to all those who reviewed faved or added to their alerts !

and to those who are too shy to review ...

..i don't bite ...

...really , i don't -_- ...


	33. Chapter 33

Brown chocolate eyes . Brown spiky gravity defying hair .Wearing a black stripped suit that hugged his figure perfectly the poor brunette looked up at the black sun and dark clowds swirling in the deep blood red sky with confusion .

/_where am i ?_/

He then looked down to find himself in a field occopied by a mass of dead bodies only for his eyes to widen and his body to tremble at such a sight.

_**HeLp!PlEaSe hElP mE!**_

_**WhY?wHy?**_

_**EvErYThInG bUt mY SoN ! EVerYThInG !**_

_**TrAiToRs **_

_**KiLLErS**_

_**GiVe HeR bAcK To Me ! GiVe My bRoThEr BaCk !**_

Agonizing screams could be heard from a distance and the poor teen covered his ears desperatly to stop the voices from reaching him.

_**HoW dArE yOu!**_

_**StOp!**_

_**pLeAsE DoN'T-**_

and without even realising it his body was moving on its own escaping the horrifying and terrible screams that hunted him ,fear clowding his senses.

_**WaIt !**_

_**DoN't LeAvE mE aLoNe !**_

_**PaPa mAmA hic BrOtHeR hic SoMeOnE hic**_

_**I DoN't wAnT tO DiE !PlEAsE HAvE MeRcY !**_

But the torturous screams are only getting louder and louder as he keeps running endlessly over the decaying corpses , and he's quickly getting tired and breathless , nearing his limit by each step.

_**KiLL** kIll_ _**KiLL**_ _kIll__**! I'll KiLL tHeM aLL iF I hAvE tO !**_

_**EvErYtHiNg iN ThE nAmE Of JuStIcE **_

_**LiAr!**_

_**pOwEr! I nEEd MoRe PoWeR !**_

_**rEvEnGe !**_

How long has he been running ? Where is he going ? He doesn't know , but he hopes he gets there soon.

But he finally reached his limit as he falls on the red covered dirt and he suddently feelsa presence before him and looks up instantly his fear evident by all the shaking.

/_Deccimo, no, Sawada Tsunayoshi , are you prepared to inherit vongola's sin?_/

And before he could register the blond spiky hair or the emotioless light ember eyes staring at him he woke up.

* * *

"Tsu-kun~ breakfast is ready~ "

Breathing desperately as his heart beat excelerated and his eyes wide open , Tsunayoshi could only stare at the ceiling in horror for some minutes unable to move till he finally calmed himself down and got of bed making his way to the bathroom.

Loking at himself in the mirror and making note of the pale skin and the blood shot eyes Tsuna sighted.

"Another nightmare, Dame-Tsuna?"

Jumping from surprise at the sudden appearance of his tutor he blinked before nodding:

"Y-yeah , i can't remember anything thought..."

"Then don't try to, and hurry up or you'r going to be late . yamamoto and Gokudera are also waiting for you ."

Not waiting for his student to comment and making his way to the door Reborn suddently stopped to add:

"oh, and don't flinch around them like last time."

waiting for the sun arcobaleno to get out of the bathroom Tsuna quickly changed to his uniform and hurried down stairs where he found the little hitman now sitting comfortably eating .

"Ara~ Tsu-kun won't you eat breackfast?"

"I don't really feel like it..."

"But Tsu-kun you'r so pale~ take at least a bite ok?"

Feeling vurenable at the overly worried face his mother made the brunette ended up finishing his whole plate before taking his leave .

And just as he closed the door behind him he turned around to see Gokudera /_blood red red eyes staring at you calculatingly . looking through your soul evaluating your abilities and weakinesse__s./_ and Yamamoto _/he had a katana at each hand dripping with deep crimson blood as he smiled madly./_

"Good morning Jyuudaime!"

"yo, Tsuna!"

But as the two teens aproached him he felt his hands tremble and had a sudden urge to get away from them which unknown to the brunette didn't go unnoticed by them . But remembering Reborn's earlier words he repeated 'they are not the same' as a mantra inside his head to calm himself down, and putting on a strained smiled he looked up at them again:

"G-good morning Yamamoto Gokudera ! S-sorry i had you two wait for so long !"

"Please don't jyuudaime ! It was an honor for me !"

"ma~ma~ don't worry about it Tsuna, but we better get going now!"

And as they made their way to school an uncharactical silence took place making the brunette feel awkward .

looking at Gokudera to see if his freind was ok he saw a serious and sad expression on the latter's face .

"G-Gokudera, is something wrong?"

"E-eh? S-sorry jyuudaime ! I-it's nothing !"

But seing the disbelieving look on tsuna's face the bomber immediatly added:

"T-that's...I-it's the UMA! yeah! I've been studying an UMA for some days now and i can't stop thinking about it ! "

And just as he said that a strange clothed ...girl(?)appeared on a ...strange car or something going at full speed and screaming 'BAFUUUN' over and over , and before the brunette could say anything the bomber instantly pointed at her and called 'UMA!' before running after her at an inhuman speed .

For some reason it gave Tsuna the impression that the silverette was avoiding his earlier question... well, perhaps he was just over thinking it .Gokudera was always strangly atracted to supernatural things anyway, yet still where did that girl(?) come from?

...

...

"...ha ha , seems like Gokudera is enjoying himself !"

turning to the smiling teen beside him Tsuna asked :

"And t-that was?"

"oh ! I forgot that you wouldn't know Tsuna ! You see , two days ago some students from Shimon middle transferred to our school ! That one was Shitopi-chan and she's in our class!"

"...o-oh.."

"They are seven student in total, we have two of them in our class and-oh! YO ENMA ! Come Tsuna, he also transferred in our class!"

Letting himself get dragged by the hand the brunette looked up to see a trembeling red head looking at them with shoc before running away in a speed that brought Namimori's track team to shame .

"he he~ he's a little shy. well , we'll meet him in class anyway !"

Nodding to the bace-ball player hesitantly Tsuna finally remembered the time.

"HIEEEEEE! YAMAMOTO WE HAVE TO HURRY !"

* * *

and the shimons appears !

thank you to all those who faved and added to their alerts ! i am so happy TAT

and ...well..

...i guess i don't have anything else to say -_-' ...

well , please review !

and thanks to everyone reading this story this far !


	34. Chapter 34

Breaking his own record and reaching the school in mere 4 minutes, Tsuna entered the classroom with Yamamoto at his side both exhausted, only for angelic voice to greet them making the brunete forget about his aching muscles .

"Good morning , Tsuna-kun , Yamamoto-kun !"

"G-good morning Kyoko-chan!"

Ahh~Kyoko-chan~ those big brown innocent eyes , that fine nose and those beautiful rosy lips~

How long has it been since he last saw her? over a month was it? And he couldn't help but feel his heart beat accelerate and his face burn as the aubrunette advanced to him and put a hand at his right cheek while she looked at him intently.

Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait! What is she going to do?Could it be that she's-

"Tsuna-kun are you ok?"

...

...

...

"Eh...?"

And that was our beloved tuna's intelligent response as he sudently felt a wave of disapointment wash over him.

"I heard from Reborn-kun that you used to have a cold and then also fell from the stairs and injured yourself badly , your face is also very red ! Are you ok , Tsuna-kun?"

A cold? Fell from the stairs ? For some reason he expected Reborn to find a more...original exuse? but anyway , quickly those thoughts were replaced by more important ones like 'Kyoko-chan is worried about me~' and 'Kyoko-chan is so cute~' as a stupid heavenly smile took place on our beloved tuna's face.

"Oy , stupid monkey! Don't make Kyoko anymore worried and answer her already!"

Forced out of his thoughts by the not so gentle voice of a certain Kurokawa Hana , Tsuna grinned sheepishly before turning to the aubrunette and saying:

"I-I am okay! You don't have to worry Kyoko-chan!"

But even so , Kyoko hesitated for a moment before smiling brightly and making her way to her seat with Hana at her side not forgetting to hold her hand up cutely in a bye bye motion.

"Ahh~ Kyoko-chan~"

That stupid grin widening on his face the brunette was oblvious to the relived expression Yamamoto had while observing him.

**_RIIINNNNNGGGGG~_**

"Okay, everybody take your seats!"

* * *

"So if 4=x then 4+5=x+5 which means that 9=x+5 and..."

Not paying attention to Nezu's lecture , Tsunayoshi looked around the classroom with boredoom .

There was Yamamoto strangely still awake thought he didn't seem to be paying attention judging by that thoughtful look on his face. And there was Gokudera looking all but in a good mood displaying a dark aura and glaring at partically nothing , making the other students uncomfortable.

Sweat dropping at his self proclaimed right hand man the brunette sighted . It wasn't really that hard to notice that his two friends have been acting strange ...could it be ...no Reborn won't tell them about what happened to him in the past...he promised...yes , yes the sun arcobaleno promised so it couldn't be because of that , but then what? Why are they acting so strange? But as the brunette's eyes rested on a certain aubrunette all his previous thoughts vanished and a stupid grin appeared on his face.

Kyoko-chan~

"You there!"

Jumping from surprise , the brunette turned quickly to find an irritated fuming Nezu:

"Let's see how good you are, if you don't even need to pay attention to my lessons! To the board!"

His face palling and his eyes widening Tsuna was mentally cursing his luck for getting cought not paying attention. And with great hesitance he was preparing himself to get up and obey the man's command only for:

"I am talking to you Kozarto Enma ! Don't pretend to ignore me!"

Sighing with relive the brunette observed the redhead as he made his way to the board with steady steps , his scarlet eyes full with determination, an air of serenity surrounding him , only to trip on thin air and fall face first kissing the ground .

And the students laughthed loudly .

"Wow , that was just epic !"

" Man! So losers other then Dame-Tsuna do exist !"

"You know that saying 'every scholl has its own loser'!"

"Idiot , where did you hear that?"

Nezu as expected didn't let such a chance go by as he as well mocked the red head while the latter didn't seem to care and just stood up slowly dusting his clothes and holding his bleeding nose with one hand.

At first when he saw the red head in the morning , Tsuna thought that he seemed very frail and weak, the numerous band aids on his face made it obvious that he was often bullied as well , and somehow since that very short meeting he already felt a sort of understanding and bound between him and the red head because _**he reminds him of himself**_ . He reminded him of The old Dame-tsuna , the one with no friends, the one that always runned away from everything and desperatly wished for someone to help him and stand up for him even only once , the one that was so so lonely . So, without realising it himself he stood up from his seat and made his way to the poor red head.

"Nezu-sensei ! Kozarto-san is injured, i think it's better to take him to the infirmary !"

Surprising himself and the other students by the sudden display of courage Tsuna squirmed under the burning stares fixed on him . Nezu on the other hand snorted before giving the brunette permission to do so.

"Jyuudaime ! I'll come with you !"

"Me too Tsuna!"

"As if! Gokudera, Yamamoto ! Sit down you two ! I only gave permission to Sawada !"

"WHY YOU-"

Quickly interrupting the silverette ,Tsunayoshi held his hands up and added :

"G-Gokudera-kun , you don't have to ! I am fine by myself!"

The bomber thought hesitating calmed down and obeyed his beloved boss's request.

Taking the red by the hand and guiding him to the corridors , the brunette was surprised when Enma slapped his hand away.

"K-Kozarto-san?"

"...That was unnecessary ...it's just a noise bleed..."

"E-eh? b-but..."

"It's also better if you don't get involved with me...you'll end up bullied..."

Surprised by the red haired teen's words , the brunette smiled softly before saying:

"You don't have to worry about that!"

Seing the redhead confused Tsuna explained :

"I am really bad at academics and even worse at sports so i get bullied a lot ! You don't know since you just transferred but i am also nicknamed Dame-Tsuna!"

after hearing those words the Enma's expression changed as his eyes hardened and he looked intently at the brunette:

"Are you boasting ?"

Shocked and horrified the brunette immediatly added:

"N-NO ! Why should i boast about being a looser? i am just saying that-"

"I was kidding ..."

"...oh..."

Fidgeting nervesly the brunette scratched the back of his head sheepishly before looking at the red head with a blinding a smile and saying:

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna!"

"...Enma is fine..."

" Okay , then! Enma-kun is it! "

And with that the brunette guided his new friend to the infirmary that bright smile still on his face.

* * *

On the other side unkown to the two teens a baby wearing fedora observed this scene with amusment .

"So that's Kozarto Enma from the Shimon family the ninth told me about ...He certainly could have a great effect on Tsuna..."

* * *

And there you have it ! chap 34 is up!

so happy to see a more normal Tsuna again?

And to all those kyoko hater ...well, i don't really have anything to say...-_-'...

so yeah! thanks to all those that added this story to their favs and alerts and as well to iluvanimeFYI and Seithr-Kairy for reviewing !


	35. Chapter 35

It's already 9:45 which means fifteen whole minutes since his beloved Jyuudaime left the class to help the pathetic low life red head stop his nose bleeding, and Gokudera is getting more and more anxious by every passing second.

The infirmary isn't that far away, it'll probably take four minutes to reach it. So it would take 8 minutes for going and coming back to class. Then stopping a bleeding nose doesn't take that much time either, let's says 6 minutes at most.

So all in all it makes 14 minutes , which means that his beloved Jyuudaime should have been back already since 9:44 ! But no, it's okay! It's just a minute difference! No need to worry! Yeah, his beloved boss could come in at every moment now! It's just one minute so-WAIT! When did it get to be 9:49? DAMN IT! He could feel his body tremble now. Already 5 minutes late! No! Something must have definitely happened! But, WHAT? There were just too many possibilities!

Like, what if Tsunayoshi was kidnapped by aliens! That UMA self calling Shitopi-chan has been sending some weird signals for a while now! It wouldn't be that much surprising if some nonhuman intelligent species took interest in the greatness that is his beloved Jyuudaime either! But even if that sounds exiting, he can't leave his boss get abducted by Extra-Terrestrial beings! Oh, no he won't!

But before he could get up from his chair and make his way to the door he froze remembering his beloved boss's words:

"_G-Gokudera-kun , you don't have to ! I am fine by myself!"_

His beloved boss could be already targeted by the aliens, yet at the same time Gokudera could never disobey the brunette! But, perhaps if it is for said brunette's sake then he could. But still….. AGGGHH! WHAT IS HE SUPPOSED TO DO! The more he thought about it the more it seemed complicated.

**_RIINNNGGGGGG~_**

And just like that as if it were a gift from the heavens the bell rung announcing the time for the recreation. But just as the silver haired boy stood up and made his way to the infirmary, the baseball freak at his sides, some cretin bumped into him.

"WHAT THE HELL! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! "

"H-HIEEE! I AM SO SORRY!"

Wait…that girly deafening shriek …..Could it be …?

"J-JYUDAIME! I am so sorry Jyuudaime! Not did I only bump into you but I also dared to scream at your greatness! I don't deserve to live!"

"Eh? G-Gokudera, Yamamoto? W-wait Gokudera! You don't need to bow! I-I already forgave you!"

Hearing his beloved Jyuudaime's words the silverette quickly looked up his eyes shining with respect and admiration:

"Jyuudaime is so forgiving! I will do my best to be a worthy right hand man of your greatness!"

Smiling at the bomber's actions the already forgotten baseball freak finally chose to make his presence known by saying:

"Tsuna~ we were so worried about you! What took you so long? "

"o-oh! t-that's …..You see, after I helped Enma-kun stop the nose bleeding …..w-we started chatting and without even realising it….. Time passed so fast …"

That pathetic low life! Gluing himself to the great Jyuudaime for protection! Gokudera will have to give that Enma guy a piece of his mind afterwards , but for now he guessed it's ok since the brunette more or less seemed ,dare he say…back to normal?

…..

…..

Immersed in his thoughts, the bomber observed his beloved boss with calculating eyes.

The way he would twitch and stiffen every time he caught sight of them or the way his eyes would widen with terror and fear every time they got closer to him, ever since he got back from the past, was nerve wrecking enough not only for Yamamoto and Gokudera but to Ryohei and Chrome as well, as the brunette seemed to react that way to all of them. But still, till now they all just pretended to not realise the sudden change in the brunette ignoring how painful it was to be treated that way by their dear boss …they don't want to worry him after all…..

Today on the other hand he seems different from before. Even though he still stutters slightly and avoids eye contact most of the time, he looks more hopeful and energetic… Could it be because of Sasagawa Kyoko? Gkudera heard from bianchi after all that love can cure any kind of illness , and though he's not really sure if the change the brunette did go through since his journey to the past is the result of one…or could it be because of that Enma guy?...

…

….

…

Finally making note of the awkward silence that took place Gokudera looks up to find the brunette twitching and trembling and the baseball freak frozen in his place , that fake smile on his face slowly falling

"S-sorry if I worried you, Y-Yamamoto,G-Gokudera…."

"m-ma~ ma~ it's fine ~ anyway the break will be over soon we better quickly eat our bentos !"

"R-right!"

Puzzled, the silverette observed as the brunette hurried on to the roof top while the baseball idiot choose to go in a slower speed. Getting closer to the latter he asked:

"Oy, baseball freak! What did you do to Jyuudaime?"

Observing as yamamoto's expression twisted with pain, the bomber waited for an answer:

"…I …..I didn't do anything! I just ruffled his hair, force of habit….."

"And?"

"H-he suddenly stiffened and slapped my hand away before backing up quickly ….I know it's nothing big ,but…..it's just…it's been already this way every time I get closer to him since …..Since **_that day_**…..and it's….it's like he's suddenly afraid of me! "

Sighing the silverette added:

"Well, that's how he's been acting around everyone isn't he?"

"No! I saw how he acted with Kyoko and the others! He only seems to be paranoid around **_us_**! His friends and guardians! You must've already realised that too, right Gokudera? I even asked the kid about it but he didn't answer me! …**_Tsuna doesn't even seem to have any faith in us anymore …he doesn't seem to need us…"_**

His eyes narrowing and his grip tightening the bomber added:

"Jyuudaime is going through a hard time .I don't know what could have happened to him in the past as he refuses to tell anyone but **_we,_** as _his guardians and friends_ should always stay at his sides and comfort him! that's the least thing we could do for Jyuudaime ,not only to pay him back for the many times he stepped in danger to save us and protect us but also as his _friends_! Yamamoto, next time you say something like that **_I'll blow you up to pieces_**."

And after saying those words a suffocating silence took place as Yamamoto seemed shocked by the bomber's words.

…..

…

…

"…..G-Gokudera, I …..I didn't mean it that way …..I just-"

"There you are."

Jumping in surprise at the sudden apparition of the sun arcobaleno, both Gokudera and Yamamoto could only stare at the baby wearing fedora in horror.

"…..R-Reborn-san!"

"…kid…S-since when have you been there?"

"Huh? I just came."

Barely holding them from sighing the two teens were relieved that the sun arcobaleno didn't hear their earlier conversation.

"Well, everybody is already on the roof you should hurry up you two."

"Everybody? You mean Jyuudaime and turf top?"

"No just them."

"H-huh? Who else, Reborn-san?"

"You'll find out when you reach the roof."

Stopping him from asking anymore question the two teens hurried toward the roof top leaving a frowning Reborn behind them.

"This is troublesome , Yamamoto isn't the only one feeling that way .Though Hibari and Mukoru don't seem to care, Ryohei and Chrome do and I am sure that if it wasn't for his blind loyalty for Tsunayoshi , Gokudera would be the same…..this is going to get more complicated than expected …"

* * *

sorry for the wait !

well, that was chap 35 !

as always thanks to xChaos RebornX for reviewing !

and as well thanks to all those who added this story to their fav/alerts ! (over 20 favs ! WOOOOTTT *0*!)


	36. Chapter 36

He stood there , eyes wide and filled with surprise his disbelieve clear on his face.

* * *

After treating his poor bleeding nose with tsuna's help neither of the two teens felt like going back to class so they decided to pass the rest of the time in the infirmary till the bell rung.

"Ehhhhhh~ time passed so fast! i didn't even realise it was already break time!"

Hearing the brunette's words Enma couldn't help but smile softly and nod in agreement .He never really had this much fun while talking to someone not that he was very chatty in the first place, but he had to admit that he liked the company of his new friend very much.

"Oh! right!Enma-kun , how about we have lunch together?"

The offer was tempting to say the least . After all Enma would be more than happy to pass more time with the brunette ,but still he didn't want to bother him and his friends and also...

"Sorry , tsuna i can't."

"Ehhh? Why? You know , neither Yamamoto nor Gokudera would mind !"

"That's not it , i have something to do."

"...Oh..."

Seing the disappointed look on the brunette's face Enma apologised again and promised that he'd join in next time .

Watching as the brunette made his way back to class , the redhead's expression suddently turned stern and serious as he remembered his conversation with adelheit in the morning.

_"W-what?a letter?"_

_"Yes, apparently it's from vongola deccimo's tutor , he's telling us to come to the roof at luch break to meet up with the Vongola tenth and his guardians."  
_

_"The Vongola...so they really are in Namimori middle..."_

_"It seems so. Anyway , make sure you come at time i won't accept any tardiness okay!"  
_

Shaking his head to get rid of the memory, Enma made his way to the roof top.

Opening the metal door slightly and peering in curiously he saw Raouji, Shitopi, Kaoru and Adelheit the latter frowning probably because of Julie's absence .Sighing he turned his head to observe the two teens on the other side of the roof. One of them he recognized to be Namimori's perfect Hibari Kyoya And the other a sempai from the boxing club .

Opening the door widely this time , making his presence known Enma directed himself determinatly to Adelheit's side ignoring the intent stares of the perfect and boxer making sure to not show any signe of weakness .And finally after what seemed like hours he reached the tall black haired's side .

"Enma, what took you so long ?"

"I was talking to a friend."

The surprise on Adelheit's face was to be expected . It wasn't everyday after all that Enma Kozarto, looser and pathetic low life would talk to a friend , if he had any in the first place , and the redhead couldn't help but feel a little anxious under the stern look of the black haired teen . But luckily before she could ask him any further the metalic door of the roof top opened revealing a boy with brown gravity defying hair .

And Enma could only look at the brunette that just entered with wide eyes as a single thought occupied his mind.

what is Tsuna doing here...?

No, no ! it doesn't have to mean that the brunette is part of the Vongola!yeah, that right! it could be ...it could be...yeah! the lunch! he was here to eat lunch with his friend ! that's the only plausible answer to his question!

"E-Enma-kun...?"

Forced out of his thoughts by the voice of the brunette , Enma ignored the interrogating looks he was getting from his friends as he walked towards Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna, what are you doing here?"

"Eh? I always have lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto on the roof top , what about you Enma?"

Sighing in relive seeing that his thoughts were right Enma smiled softly before turning his attention back to the brunette .

"You should look for a better place to eat lunch."

"W-why?"

"Isn't that the perfect you told me about?"

And following the eyes of the redhead Tsuna finally realised the presence of Hibari and the boxer making him twitch slightly.

"I-i guess, Hibari-san won't let us stay here...But Enma-kun you still didn' tell me what you're doing here! And are those the other transfer student from Shimon?"

"...It's...Complicated...Anyway you should go and tell your friend to look for another place ,right?"

The brunette though seemed to get suspicious of him didn't comment on the redhead's strange behaviour , but just as Tsunayoshi was making his way out of the roof top a voice called for him:

"SAWADA ,WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO THE EXTREME?"

Enma turning around quickly to the source of the scream found it to be the white haired boxer from before.

There is nothing wrong with knowing that sempai even if the latter is a part of the Vongola ...yeah , that's just normal...nothing wrong with it...

And shaking his head slightly to get rid of those thoughts Enma observed as the brunette seemed to stiffen before hesitantly turning to meet the boxer.

"O-Onii-chan?"

Eh? Onii-chan? could it be?...no, no they don't even look alike !...

"Herbivor where were you planning to go ?"

he's the school's perfect ...It's not strange ,even if the perfect is a part of the vongola, that he'll talk to Tsunayoshi...Enma is just being too paranoid...that right...

"O-oh...I was going to go back to class to eat lunch ..."

The white haired boxer and the perfect seemed confused by the brunette's words but neither of them commented any further , making Enma sigh in relive again .

yes,yes...that's right...Tsuna could never be involved in the mafia not to say the Vongola...Enma is being way too anxious...

"Seems like everybody ,with the exception of the two mists ,is here."

Jumping in surprise at the sudden appearance of a...baby?...

"My name is Reborn, the number one hitman in the world and Vongola Deccimo's tutor."

W-wait!That baby is? ...Could it be he's one of those arcobalenos?...

"Well, then the Vongola shall introduce itself first."

W-WHAT! What is wrong with that baby? Can't he see that Tsunayoshi is still here! Innocent passer-byers shouldn't get involved in those kind of events !

And turning his attention back to the brunette , Enma saw the latter staring at the self called best hitman in the world his eyes wide with disbelieve.

He'll have to think of a way to explain this to him later , but that's okay! He has to get him out of here before anything happens to him!...This is a meeting between two mafia families after all...

"Listen to me Tsuna , you should-"

"Hn, Hibari kyoya...cloud."

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI! EXTREM SUN!"

"Yamamoto Takashi , rain guardian."

"Gokudera Hayato , Storm."

W-wait...Aren't those Tsunayoshi's friends? he was too concerned with the brunette and the baby to realise their presence...but ...if they are guardians then does that mean...

"HIEEEEEE!WHY DID YOU DO THAT REBORN!"

"You were taking too much time to introduce yourself Dame-Tsuna ."

Finally coming back to reality Enma realised that the brunette was not before him anymore but in the middle of the roof top massaging his poor swelling cheek with pain.

"Stop whining and introduce yourself already Dame-tsuna."

The brunette stiffened and with great hesitance he turned around to look at Enma before saying:

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi ,V-vongola Deccimo..."

* * *

And Enma could only stand there looking at the brunette with horror a voice at the back of his head yelling.

_TRAITOR_

* * *

**And chapter 36 from Enma's POV!  
**

**ah well , i don't really have anything else to say other than  
**

**please review~ and make this pitiful authoresse happy -insert irresistible puppy eyes here-  
**


	37. Chapter 37

It was unbelievable and shocking to say the least , and even now when there is no doubt about it Enma couldn't help but think about the boy that announced himself as future tenth generation boss of the almighty fearful Vongola.

He was scrawny , frail looking ,clumsy , shy , kind and caring ...He was everything that couldn't and shouldn't belong in a mafia boss not to say the future leader of the vongola umpire ! So how could such weak looking kind hearted brunette belong to such cruel bloody world ?...Perhaps he was forced to , perhaps he didn't have a choice ...No! He definitely didn't ! He only met the brunette for a day , yet he could already feel a connection between them ! Because the two of them were alike ! Because certainly Tsuna as well just like Enma didn't want to belong to the vongola , yet didn't have a choice ...

**_He's the same ... He's also a victim just like him..._**

...Still just like stated before he only knew the brunette for a day , in other words he didn't really know the brunette for long enough to make such assumptions . It's probably all false ! A connection ,no, alike is it? How could little cowardly weak Enma Kozarto future tenth of the poor forgotten _Betrayed_ Shimon famiglia amount anything like the successor of the great respected Vongola ? Caring and kind? It may all just be an act ! How could Enma be so stupid ? how could he believe the brunette's lies so easily? ...

**_Lying, lying, lying, pretending , deceiving, betraying ...They are all the same, and they'll always be..._**

...Yet again , another question erupts . Why would he lie? Why would he go through all the trouble to do that? It's not like he knew anything about their plans, it not like he knew anything about their new found power ...There was no reason for the brunette to lie , nothing that the red head knew of anyway...Yet there was no reason for him to trust the brunette either , right?

**_What is he supposed to do? What is he supposed to believe? So many many questions ..._**

_" **'What?'** , you ask? Enma we've been preparing for this for so long ! You don't expect us to give everything up just becouse your friend is involved with **them**! You don't see any of Kaouru or Koyo whining __like you , do you!stop acting so childish ! ...This is our only chance , Enma...Our only hope..."_

Adelheit was right , he can't and shouldn't think about such things...For now ... For now he'll just concentrate on their plan ...Tsuna is vongola deccimo there is no doubt about it. There is no way for Enma to change that ... But still he can't help but hope that he's different from the rest , he can't help but feel a kinship with the brunette , he can't help but want to trust him ...Even if his mind screams for him to doubt and hate something inside him pleads him to forgive and trust , to give up the grudges he's been holding on for so long...and perhaps , perhaps he would , perhaps he-NO! He shouldn't ! ...He won't...He can't do that , not after everything the vongola di-

"Oy Enma-kun ! Are you alright?"

Stiffening and stopping in his tracks , Enma turned around to look at a boy with gravity defying brown hair ... Oh ! Right !School already ended , and seeing that Yamamoto had baceball practice and Gokudera had detention Tsunayoshi and Enma were currently on their way home alone ...He was too taken in his thoughts that he even forgot that...Now that he thought about it perhaps he shouldn't have accepted the brunette's offer...It would have been better that way-

"ENMAAAAAA!"

Jumping in surprise the red head covered his poor ear with a hand while sending harsh glares to the now sheepishly grinning brunette .

"Hehe~...I am sorry?..."

He didn't seem sorry thought if not by his blinding wide smile and sparkling eyes...More like enjoying himself , but none the less Enma nodded acknowledging his apologie .

"But really , what's wrong Enma-kun ? You've been having that thoughtful confused look for a while now, do you need help with anything?"

"No , it's nothing ..."

Observing as his friend pouted and crossed his hands on his chest while sending suspicious stares at him the redhead couldn't help but smile and he added:

"I am just a little tired-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY DAME-TSUNA!"

But before he could complete his sentence he was kicked in the shin and twirled in the air before landing on the harsh ground . Jolting up from his position he immediatly made note of a giant man before him with cloud flames attached to his head .

_**...So ,the Pesca Famiglia is the first to move ...  
**_

"HIIEEEEEE!WHAT'S THIS!"

Hearing the brunette's voice he immediatly turned around to see his friend as well sprawled on the ground massaging his aching back .

"REBORN WHAT'S HAPPENING ?"

"The assasin i told you about , they've already arrived it seems."

"WHAT ?SO SOON? AND WAIT HE'S HUGE!"

"What are you waiting for Dame-Tsuna ! Hurry up and defeat him !"

"EHHHHHHH?"

Watching as the hired assasin swung his hand merely missing the trembling brunette Enma noted how the latter clumsily looked in his bag for something .

"Shimon , you should back down . It could be dangerous for you."

Nodding at the arcobaleno and obeying him Enma backed down and hid behind a not so far away tree the little baby strangely following him.

"Aren't you going to help Tsuna? ...As his tutor i mean..."

The arcobaleno on the other hand smirked in confidence and didn't answer wich was all the red head really needed to know. So turning around and expecting to see a surprising demonstration of the future **_Vongola deccimo_**'s strength he was horrified by what he saw .

The brunette was trembling and fidgeting as he looked with pure horror and shock at his hands , blue pills and an elegant ring with the Vongola crest scattered on the ground, while the assasin prepared himself for another swing . And it seemed like he wasn't the only one horrified by this sight as the arcobaleno didn't waste another second as he swiftly and quickly shot the assasin with a series of bullets immobilizing him and delivering a finishing kick before the said giant could harm his student .

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAME-TSUNA ? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH** _?"

The brunette stiffened and looked up enabling the redhead and his tutor to look at his wide shock filled and blood shot eyes.

"...Dame-Tsuna what's wron-"

He then slowly brought his hands up to his hair pulling at it furiously , tears running down his flushed cheeks.

"...Why ? ..

...

**_Why_** ?..

...

... **_WHY DID THE RING REJECT ME__?"_**

* * *

**_ And chap 37 is up~  
_**

**_And YES , if you're wondering , i am a sadist !MUWAHAHAHAHA-*cough cough* ..._**

**_..._**

**_...yeah you already get the idea -_-'...  
_**


	38. Chapter 38

"NIYAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER VICTORY GOES TO LAMBO-SAMA!"

He stood there in all his glory on the table holding a bag of ships and sweets while smirking smugly at the chinese and light brown-haired boy breathing heavily.

"LAMBO!"They cried in exasperation but the afro haired cow's smirk only widened as he took in their anger twisted expression instead of shame or fear feeling his chest fill with pride . Today as well he was able to get his hands on a new bag of sweets and they could do nothing against it ! Oh sweet victory!

Slowly , he turned his eyes back to the bag in his hand and opened it while taking fully his time to glance towards the furious two kids at the other side of the room , his smirk reaching his eyes .

"I wonder ~ how will this grape flavored candy taste like~it could be grapes ! or not!Ah~ i just have to find out ~"

But before he could put it in his mouth a sudden voice interrupted him.

"Lambo-kun! What are you doing there ! Wait until you eat dinner !"

Pouting and whining he put his treasure aside ignoring the smug smile on the chinese and the bright-brown haired boy's faces , and turned to the newly entered aubrunette with fake tears running down his flushed cheeks :

"But mama ! Dinner will take ages to get ready , and i am hungry!" Surely even she won't be able to resist his upgraded version of the all so fearful puppy eyes!

"That's not true~ see , i just came to tell you three to come and eat !I allready finished cooking !"

Looking at the sweetly smiling aubrunette in front of him the afro haired cow couldn't help but gape in shock .Who would have known that someone able to ignore his upgraded version of the puppy eyes so easily could exist ! As expect from the great mama! A fearful opponent indeed ! But no! The great Lambo-sama won't be defeated that easily ! And just as he was about to retort the sudden heavenly smell of cooked sushi invaded his senses , a small drool forming on the side of his mouth .

Again , ignoring the mocking chuckles of the two kids behind him he grinned before adding :" Well if mama has gone through all the trouble to make dinner , Lambo-sama won't have the heart to say no !"

"Ohhh~ as expected of Lambo-kun ! Always so thoughtful ! You know what? Since you're such a sweet child why don't you go and tell Tsu-kun to come down ?"

The two behind him didn't bother anymore to hide their laugher as they exploded in a fit of hysteria while the cow child glared at them fruitlessly.

" I'll give you an extra portion as well !"

That announcement on the other hand successfully shut them up , bringing that ever so smug grin back on the cows face .

"Of course mama! I'll call Dame-Tsu_ I mean Tsuna down!"

Jumping from the table to the ground and hurrying up the stairs he made his way to the stupid servant's room. Putting his ear experimentally on the door, he then opened it slowly revealing complete darkness . Waiting till his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he saw the dame-servant curled up on the ground his back facing the bed ,holding a comforter tightly around him. Frowning at the strange sight the boy-cow shrugged it off and advanced to the brunette .

"Oy~ Dame-Tsuna~ Oy~" The stupid tuna though didn't react to his calling one bit.

"Oy ! Don't ignore the great LAMBO-SAMA!" Not getting any response either this time the cow only got more irritated and screamed at full force:"I'M TALKING TO YOU DAME-TSUNA !DON'T YOU DARE IGN-"

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

Jumping in surprise and shock he stared at the now shivering brunette. His skin was pale , his hands trembling as he held his head with force nearly smashing it , his eyes blood-shot and wide with something the cow child couldn't make.

The afro haired kid stumbled and backed down feeling his feet turn to jelly the more he stared at those brown intense eyes , yet still full of pride he wasn't willing to get pushed around by Dame-Tsuna .

"W-what's that ! H-how d-dare a low servant order his m-master around !"

"Shut up _shut up **shut-up !**_!**_JUST GET OUT OF HERE_ _!"_**

Shaking and trembling this time his senses invaded with fear the afro child dashed out of the room ,smacking the door behind him.

"UWAAAAAAAAA !MAMA!"

The brunette however only shifted slightly in his position and tightened his hold on the comforter ignoring the guilt he felt for scaring and screaming at the cow child . It wasn't his fault , he just wanted to be alone ...It wasn't his fault .

Burying his head in his knees memories of what happened earlier resurfaced in his mind .

* * *

_"My name is Reborn, the number one hitman in the world and Vongola Deccimo's tutor."_

He remembered the shock and confusion he felt at seeing the sun arcobaleno on the roof top_ ._He remembered how horrified he was at the idea of introducing the shimon transfer students and his beloved new-found friend to the mafia and having them join his _famiglia_ as Reborn would put it . But surely his tutor won't do that right? surely he won't , because he knows that tsuna always hated involving innocent people , surely he won't ...Or so he hoped.

_"Well, then the Vongola shall introduce itself first."_

But quickly enough that hope was chattered in million pieces by those words . No No No No No ! It can't be ! Reborn is truly thinking about doing it ! Tsuna had to do something to stop it ! But before he could do anything he was harshly kicked and sent twirling in the air by his tutor .

_"HIEEEEEE!WHY DID YOU DO THAT REBORN!"_

_"You were taking too much time to introduce yourself Dame-Tsuna ."_

And that's when a new thought appeared . How will Enma-kun react? What will he do when he discovers that Tsunayoshi is the head of criminal organization ? Oh! NONONONONO ! THAT WON'T BE GOOD ! But the sun arcobaleno didn't give him any room to escape and Tsuna swallowing looked in his new-found friend's eyes hesitatingly before introducing himself.

_"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi ,V-vongola Deccimo..."_

He expected cries or looks of disbelieve . He expected even laughing and mocking ,but neither of the two came instead the redhead stared at him with cold lifeless eyes , and really that didn't make him anymore relived .But quickly enough the redhead approached him and helped him stand up , that void look still on his face yet this friendly act had the brunette perk up in hope and happiness . Perhaps Enma won't judge him . perhaps he's willing to accept him , perhaps he-

_"Enma Shimon Gozarto , tenth head of the Shimon famiglia_ ."

And that's when hell broke loose as it was the brunette's turn to gape in shock . Enma was a mafioso . Enma was a mafia don . _Good_Nice**Shy**Gentle Enma was part of the mafia. He should've probably felt relived to know that the redhead was the same, he should've probably accepted the situation calmly , **this** should've probably tightened his bound and added to his trust to the redhead , yet it was exactly the contrary as thoughts of betrayal and doubt invaded his mind.

Enma was a mafioso .

He was involved with the mafia.

He was the head of the Shimon familia.

_**He can't be trusted.**_

Because he's a mafioso a killer a criminal ! He can't be trusted! he can't ! But it's still sweet nice Enma he's talking about , it's still the red-head he felt so much kinship with , he could be just like Tsuna , he could have been forced to take part in the mafia world as well...And it could be all an act . How is he going to make sure that the red-head didn't know who Tsuna was before hand , how can he make sure that the redhead didn't plan to get the brunette's trust and then manipulate him and use him for his own benefits...

_"These are Mafioso we are talking about Flora! MAFIOSO! They kill, they steal, and they will do **anything** for their familia's sake! Human experiments aren't that unheard of either!"_

And neither is betrayed or backstabbing .

So the question remained hunting him . C_ould he trust them ...the Shimon...Enma...?_

_"The shimon and Vongola famiglia's ties go back to 400 years in the past. It is told that primo and the founder of Shimon were best friends However, over time, they've become an extremely small and weak Famiglia . Even I didn't know about their existance only recently.I can't tell you nor do i expect of you to trust them like with the Chiavarone Famiglia but be sure of something .** For the shimon, betraying the Vongola would be immediate suicide**.**And they are surely aware of it"**_

He should've probably cried and protested at Reborn's words , he should've probably felt worried or concerned about them like he would normally have done , but instead hearing those words he felt _**calm and at** **ease** _.He felt relived that he was in power , that they, Enma, won't and _can't_ betray him. And for a single moment in the back of his head he felt his chest swell with pride at being the future boss of the almighty Vongola._and really he shouldn't..._

So next time when he met the redhead in class he was able to smile and joke around with him like before not worried or giving a thought to the earlier events anymore while Enma would stiffen in his presence ever so slightly , but surprisingly that didn't bother him if not add to his confidence . And somewhere in the back of his mind _he knew this was very wrong..._

But it didn't take long for everything to change as he was attacked by a hired assassin . He stumbled and hit the ground as he hastily looked in his bag for his ring mittens and DW pills , and just when he got hold of them and prepared himself to ignite his flame the image of two blood soaked men handcuffed one screaming for mercy and the other silent and motionless resurfaced in his mind . ans suddenly he wondered :

_**How many experiments were done to creat the vongola ring...?** _

He shook his head furiously to get rid of those thoughts in vain .

_**How many**_** died..?**

The memory of lifeless caramel eyes and a_ soft__Sugary_ voice calling for him resurfaced .

_"Flora..."_

He shook his head again and looked down at his hand to see an orange flame growing on the Vongola ring and he stumbled back in horror as his senses were invaded with the intoxicating smell of burning flesh filling his mouth with a maddening taste. shocked and horrified he threw the ring and the pills away not aware of his surroundings as he looked at his hands in horror searching for the source of the stinging and gnawing feeling he got just moments ago.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAME-TSUNA ? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH** _?"

And that's when realisation hit him . The smell ...everything ...**_T__he ring was rejecting him..._**

* * *

**_"Why...?..."_**

He whimpered as he cried burying his head in his knees.

**_"I didn't do anything wrong , so why?"_**

_"...Tsunayoshi ...Let's go home...It's getting late and mama will get worried...Let's go..."_

He cried even more as he remembered the sun arcobaleno's words.

_ Even Reborn couldn't answer that question._

* * *

_and chap 38 is up~ and over 2000 words counting the a/n !  
_

_is it too long? i don't really know ...  
_

_and some Lambo , ipin and futa screen time~ , i just had to !  
_

_well ,thank you to all those that added this story to their fav/alerts and also thanks to seithr-kairy for reviewing !  
_

_that's everything i guess , so to all the shy readers please review !  
_


	39. Chapter 39

Somewhere , in the crowded streets of Namimori ,a certain girl with short violet hair styled in a pineapple fashion ,was fidgeting nervously as she walked through the crowds of people. Call her paranoid or self-conscious and you wouldn't be that far from reality, but surely she wasn't **_THAT_** anxious to the point of squirming and fidgeting at the feeling of a _non-existing_ heated gaze resting on her , was she?

Tightening her hold on the little box in her arms , Chrome looked down at her feet as she immersed in her thoughts. She's been having this strange feeling for some days now and apparently she won't be getting rid of it any soon...now that she thought about it , could this have anything to do with the mysterious packages of food she's been getting lately? ...

...

...And that's when a sudden realisation hit her .

Could it all be the work of...A STALKER !

Stopping in her tracks , her face twisted in horror and disbelieve, she slowly turned her head around only to find a suspicious shadow staring at her from the insides of a dark alley with its sharp gleaming eyes, grinning ever so dangerously . Her heart beat accelerating and her face paling drastically she started running away in the opposite direction as fast as she could, hoping to get away from the hungry gaze hunting her .

However , on the other side of the crowded streets,said stalker was frowning at the disappearing figure of the Violet haired girl . Disappointment washing over him he pulled down his white fedora with a sight , his slitted eyes closing momentary before he retreated back into the dark alley murmuring something about cute shy girls and their chase games.

* * *

"Hello~ everybody~ your beloved Julie kaitou is BACK !"

Humming cheerfully , his smile reaching his ears, the black-haired teen was met with stern disapproving looks . Not minding any of the six sitting around the round dining table the now named Julie simply made his way to the near arm-chair and threw himself on it with a happy sight. Rolling his eyes around to look at the tall girl sitting closest to him he added:

"OH! RIGHT! Today was the meeting with the Vongola right? My, my , I was just too busy and couldn't attend it ! I am truly sorry~"

The sing tone he was using and the large smile on his face didn't help convince any of the occupants of the room of the sincerity of his apologie if not anger and irritate them further and a certain hot-headed Koyo Aoba found it necessary to speak up:

"**JULIE YOU LITTLE-**"

"stop it."

But Rauji didn't waste time before interfering and with a serenity extending human standards he interrupted the green haired teen boxer.

"THE HECK I WILL ! WHY DO I HAVE TO SHUT UP WHEN THIS GUY DESERVES A NICE LESSON ABOUT MANNERS!TOO BUSY?HE NEVER DOES ANYTHING OTHER THEN GAMBLING AND CHASING WOMEN ALL DAY WHILE WE'RE WORKING OUR ASSES OFF-"

"That's enough Koyo."

Engaging in a glaring contest with Adelheit , the forest flame user gave up in the end and just sat back quietly in his seat trying furiously to ignore the chuckling slitted eyed teen sprawled confortably on the arm-chair.

"Thank you Koyo .Now then Enma what did you want to tell us?."

All eyes turning to rest on the redhead the latter kept silent before shrugging sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's nothing important."And with that he got off of his seat and made his way to the stairs then his own room leaving four confused people and a certain black-haired girl slightly suspicious.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT? calling for us and then simply leaving!tch!not that i would expect anything from Dame-Enma!"

"Stop it Koyo,you shouldn't say that."

"haha!Rauji's right~ go get a glass of water and cool yourself down~ "

"SHUT UP JULIE!"

Standing back facing the door Enma sighted in exasperation as he remembered the earlier events.

* * *

_Blood-shot lifeless brown chocolate eyes. pale deathly skin .He didn't know what was happening nor was he able to pick up the earlier conversation between the arcobaleno and his students but he surely did assist to a particular sight . Watching as the brunette entered his house with shaking stiff steps he felt worry and doubt invade his mind, b__u__t the voice of the self proclaiming strongest hitman in the world got him out of his thoughts._

_"Y_ou were on your way home when you felt like taking a rest on one of the park's benches but without realising it , you fell asleep and had an interestingly realistic dream. Now you might think about it , try to look for its meaning, but believe me when I say that this isn't the kind of dreams you'd like to talk about...no...i think it would be _**safer**** for you** to completely forget about it."  
_

_The arcobaleno's words were dripping with warning and authority ,sending chills down the redhead's body, And Enma found himself unconsciously nodding hastily while sweating bullets ._

* * *

He sighed again tightening his hands in a fist .If merely the little hitman's threatening had such a powerful effect on him then what about possibly having to fight against him in the near future?

Closing his eyes and grinding his teeth , he thought back to the words he was about to say only minutes ago .

_"There's something wrong with Vongola tenth and his tutor...I have the suspicion that Tsunayoshi is a fake... "_

But still , why would kind**Shy**Nice Tsuna pretend to be a mafia don?

Was he forced to?

Why would the Vongola do that?

Or could it be that he's infiltrating the Vongola on his own accord?

...Perhaps if the arcobaleno was an allie of his...But still it's the Vongola they're talking about...And he's after the boss's position!

And even so , why? For what reason?_  
_

Shaking his head he slumps on the ground with a sight .

"Tsuna...Just, what's going on with you..."

* * *

Somewhere in a certain underground base a fedora wearing baby was wreaking havoc. Pulling his trademark black hat up he smirked at the perked security cameras in amusement as he knocked out yet another guard .Sighting he dusted off his black tiny suit before continuing his search through the endless halls while evading the scattered unconscious bodies on the ground. Finally spotting a faraway metal door he advanced to it before kicking it harshly and barging into the dark room. Books, papers and broken machines as well as the sent of chemicals and rotten ingredients and test subjects greeted him. Squinting his eyes in disgust the tiny hitman advanced to the shadowy figure resting on a lather seat , flashing computer screens and glowing buttons behind it revealing details of the figure's dark green hair and white flowing coat.

"Verde."

Frowning the now named verde jumped off his seat to the ground , landing with ease just a meter away from the tiny hitman.

"Reborn... knocking out all my guards and barging into my lab without my concept... Ever heard of manners?"

Ignoring the green haired scientist's remark the sun arcobaleno closed his eyes momentary before announcing with a serious tone:

"I have a job for you."


	40. Chapter 40

Humming cheerfully to the melodious singing of the birds while basking Under the sunshine , Nana Sawada was having yet another normal morning as she watered her beloved flowers . Well, perhaps not as normal as it should have been but still it would take more than her beloved Tsu-kun's over-dramatic mood swings to bother her. Really , that little boy of hers, even though he seemed to have gotten better just yesterday, he's back to shutting himself in his room this time even refusing to eat and go to school as well. Actually it's not only her Tsu-kun but Reborn as well seemed lately _troubled_.And this obviously didn't go unnoticed by Bianchi either yet the latter has been pretty busy for the last days with work so Nana wasn't able to bring up the subject to discussion.

Her grip on the watering can weakening and her earlier smile falling Nana found herself frowning and deciding that yes , all of it indeed succeeded in bothering her. Sighting she looked up at the sky to find light gray clouds hovering around the shining sun and without wasting any second she quickly made her way to the neatly hanged up washing on the clothesline ,to take them down.

* * *

"JYUUUDAMEEEEEE~~"

As the cry of an ear-splitting Jyuudaime echoed in the now cold empty streets of Namimory , two figures stood under the pouring rain .One of them was a dark-haired base-ball freak, while the other a silver-haired bomber.

"M-ma~ma~Gokudera no need to get that worried!"

Turning around to look at the sweat dropping base-ball freak with a piercing glare Gokudera took hold of the latter's shirt's collar and shook him furiously:

"No need to get worried . NO NEED TO GET WORRIED YOU SAY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE URGENCY OF THE SITUATION BASE-BALL FREAK!"

Fighting against the steel grip the silverette had on him Yamamoto coughed and struggled for air ,the umbrella that was protecting them both from the stinging rain now lying on the wet ground, before the bomber's hands finally slumped and Gokudera fell on his knees with a pained expression.

"I knew it...I knew it! If I only stopped that UMA early enough ...Jyuudaime wouldn't have ...JYUUDAIME WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN OBDUCTED BY THOSE FILTHY ALIENS !"

Picking up the black umbrella and advancing to the crying silverette with caution, the base-ball player carefully covered him from the rain and patted him on the back.

"Haha! Full of imagination as always! Though I don't think that was the case ,we could just visit Tsuna and make sure he's ok, right?"

Slapping the rain flame user's hands away the bomber bolted up from his kneeling position but as he was about to rush like a mad man in the all so familiar direction of a certain brunette's house , the two teens caught sight of a baby wearing a familiar green Leon rain coat.

"R-Reborn-san!"

Hearing his name called out , the sun arcobaleno turned to face the two.

"Ciossu~ Yamamoto, Gokudera ...Tsunayoshi isn't with you ?"

Surprised at the question the base-ball player answered:

"N-no,he didn't come to school today . But aren't you kid always by his side, I mean...shouldn't you already know that?"

" I had some urgent matters to attend to and wasn't able to go back home since yesterday."

"o-oh..."

However , while the rain flame user and the tiny hitman converted, Gokudera was freaking out as fears of abducting aliens and UMA going after his boss invaded his mind .But Reborn of course was there to the calm him down as he added:

"There is no need to worry. Dame-Tsuna is surely home and I made special traps to stop any assassin or alien from entering the house beforehand."

And hearing those words ,the two teens sighed in relief

"well , if you say so . But still it's better if we visit him after all , right Gokudera?"

"OF COURSE !AS JYUUDAIME'S RIGHT HAND MAN I HAVE TO STAND BY HIS SIDE E-"

"**_No need to_**."

Turning back to face the arcobaleno , the two teens were surprised by his words.

"Eh? But Reborn-san-"

"Go back home each of you ."

And without giving them any chances to talk back Reborn walked away ,leaving a wide-eyed Gokudera and a surprised Yamamoto behind him.

Opening the door of the Sawada residence and coming inside , he was greeted by the sweet heavenly smell of cooked spaghetti.

"Ara~ Reborn-kun , you're finally back!"

Bowing slightly at the aubrunette in greeting, the sun arcobaleno observed as the cow child yet again tried to steal some of I-pin's meatballs only to get a harsh kick in the gut , the chinese girl and light-brown haired boy snickering at him.

"Mama, did Tsunayoshi already have lunch?"

Frowning the aubrunette sighed in exasperation as she answered:

"No, Tsu-kun's been refusing to come down or even eat since yesterday and I don't really know what to do . He even refuses talking to me. oh! I know! Reborn-kun ,you're very close to Tsunayoshi so how about you bring him up his meal in my stead? I am sure he'll open up to you~"

Nodding and taking the plate in his babyish hands ,Reborn made his way upstairs to the Dame-brunette's room and opened the door .Evading the scattered papers and clothes on the floor he slowly made his way to the crouched figure on the ground .Noting the bags under the brunette's eyes and his pale skin the hitman sighed .

"Had another nightmare Dame-Tsuna?"

...

...

But no answer came as the brunette didn't even look at him in acknowledgment.

"Skipping school when you just returned yesterday...Hibari won't be happy about that."

...

...

...

Sighing the sun arcobaleno turned around to a near table and put down the plate of food on it.

"Well, you don't seem to be in the mood for food and I don't feel like forcing you to swallow it up either ."

Again no response as Tsunayoshi merely kept silent wich resulted in an uncomfortable silence taking place and the sound of droplets of rain splattering against the window echoed in the dark room .

"Why are you still here?" the voice was hoarse and soft ." Why are you still here Reborn?...why?"

"what kind of question is that dame-tsuna? I am here to turn you into a wonderful boss worthy of the name Vongola deccimo of course."

"THAT'S NOT IT !...you know what I mean Reborn..."

Bloodshot tried brown eyes looked up at pitless black ones." The ring rejected me, I am not qualified to be the future boss of Vongola anymore...your job ended here ..."

Hesitantly he lowered his head down as he whispered:"Y-you didn't come back yesterday , so...s-so i thought you've already gone...yet...why are you still here...?"

Sighting as he looked for something in his vest's inside pocket , the sun arcobaleno advanced to the brunette.

"That's why, what are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? Rejected by the ring? Isn't it more like** the contrary?** Wasn't it _you_ that rejected_** it unconciously because of your trauma? **_stop saying such nonesense dame-tsuna. "

Jerking up his head as his eyes widened the brunette was given a mysterious box from the tiny hitman's hands.

"R-Reborn..?"

"That can't be helped really , it also could be a side effect of Uni pushing too much sky flames in it when we tried bringing you back."

Opening said box , his eyes tripled in size as he saw a number of Vongola sky rings lined up neatly in it ,horror and fear taking over his senses.

"w-what's this..."

"You _**weren't**_ rejected by the ring. You are **_still_** the respected heir of the Vongola famiglia , but just to evade any future suspicions or troubles you should use those_ temporary replacement for the vongola ring._"

_"R-Reborn you..."_

"oh ! And don't worry I had verde make them to look exactly and perform more or less like the original one though it may not be as good in material but that's not a problem eith-"

But before the sun arcobaleno could complete his words an ear-splitting"_**NO!"** _cut him off and as stern black pitless eyes stared at brown horror filled ones a thick suffocating silence took over .

"...n-no...n-NO!I-i won't...I WON'T LIE TO EVERYONE ! EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT I WILL GO BACK TO BEING "DAME-TSUNA" ! EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT THEY'LL ALL LEAVE ME !EVEN IF ACCEPTING THIS MEANS THAT I'LL LOSE EVERYTHING I WORKED HARD FOR AND PROTECTED WITH MY LIFE!EVEN THOUGH I PROMISED REBORN TO CHANGE THE VONGOLA !I-I WON'T !I CAN'T PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE I AM NOT ANYMORE ! YOU TOLD ME THAT I HAVE TO ACCEPT MY FATE DIDN'T YOU REBORN! AND NOW WHEN I WAS REJECTED BY THE VONGOLA RING !WHEN I AM FATED TO GO BACK TO BEING A LOOSER I AM WILLING TO ! YET YOU REBORN !EVEN GOING TO THE EXTREMIS OF MAKING SOME FAKE RINGS !**_WHY ARE YOU SO DESPERATE ON MAKING ME THE VONGOLA DECCIMO!WHY!_**"

His breathes heavy and labored the brunette stared at the fedora wearing baby before him with narrowed brown eyes while the latter seemed to freeze in his place.

"...I will turn you into a splendid boss , whatever may happen I will stick to those words . I told you didn't I? Be it your opinion or that of others, none of it matters. You have talent and a promising future before you. I can clearly see it .**_Only you bear the blood of the Vongola through your veins_**. For your sake , for the Vongola's sake I will do whatever it takes to make you Vongola deccimo, even if it means going against the ring's wishes."

Hearing the cold words of the arcobaleno, tears formed on the brunette's eyes and he was desperately holding himself back from weeping and crying like a pathetic six-year-old and as he spoke his voice going horse by each word:

"Ha..Ha...S-so in the end it wasn't for my sake was it...?...In the end it was all for the _Vongola's sake_...In the end Reborn _never_ cared about me...But that was to be expected...Because Reborn is a heartless hitman who'll do anything for his famiglia's sake..._**R**__**ight**_...?..."

Looking up at the sun arcobaleno with desperate eyes he hoped for the latter to deny it , to tell him that he's spouting none sense and properly explain what he meant ,Waiting for him to _**just say something already**_ . But his hopes were shattered in million pieces as the hitman turned away from him and looked at the floor with mild interest not even trying to defend himself .And the feeling of despair and chock that followed after were indescribable as a storm of thoughts went through the poor brunette's mind.

His throat has gone dry, his eyes blurry and he felt unable to breathe .Suffocated by the cruel truth. **_The epitome of despair and the bottom of darkness_** .It wasn't the same as the time he discovered the truth about primo nor was it the same when Mari died. It was different . Because before , he always had hope . Dim but still there. He always had hope that Reborn will wake him up, that he'll save him from this nightmare . Whatever happened ,however weak and pathetic he felt , Reborn was always there to help him get up on his two feet ._ Yet now..._

Maniacal laughter erupting from his mouth slowly turning into elaborated subs he gripped at his hair furiously nearly tearing it .

"Enough...Enough! ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THIS ANYMORE ! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THIS ALL ! WHY CAN'T I FORGET IT ! I NEED TO FORGET IT! JUST LET ME FORGET THIS ALL! JUST...please...make me forget it...please...please Reborn...make me forget it..."

And without a moment of hesitance the sun arcobaleno answered with a cold emotionless voice:

**_"Alright."_**

* * *

and chapter 40 is up! And Reborn is horribly OOC ...

hmmmm~ you think I should add drama genre instead of adventure ? ...since , well , not much adventures...?

Anyway , to all those silent shy readers please review !


	41. Chapter 41

~FoRgEt~

Forget.

_FORGET_.

**FORGET.**

Forget all the painful unpleasant memories.

Forget about the pain , the despair.

Bury them in the deepest darkest spot in your mind , never to be found again.

The ultimate form of denial.

Just forget it all and you'll feel **better**.

Pretty much the same as running .An easy way out of live's hardships for weaklings and cowards like him.

(_**No! He's not a coward ! He's not !He refuses to be called one !**_

_**HE SCREAMS !**_

_**HE CRIES !**_

_**HE DENIES!**_

_**...Yet there is no changing the facts ...**_)

But running away is much more tiring .It demands much more effort . And he's _Tired_**Exhausted**_Crushed_ .He can't keep running anymore .

And so he decides to forget .

Forgetting is easier .Forgetting is less painful.

_"Enough...Enough! ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THIS ANYMORE ! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THIS ALL ! WHY CAN'T I FORGET IT ! I NEED TO FORGET IT! JUST LET ME FORGET THIS ALL! JUST...please...make me forget it...please...please Reborn...make me forget it..."_

But the question remains .

How much will he need to forget in order to**_ feel better_**?

Forget about the past. That's for sure.

But then what about the present?

Since the beginning everything revolved around the Vongola and his future as Deccimo, but it's not the same anymore.

What use will it be to remember all that when he'll be cast aside after they all discover he was rejected?

What use will it be to remember the present ,if he'll get hurt because of it in the end ?

So in order to feel_** better**_ ,for everything to go back to **normal** , how much will he have to forget?

Forget about everything related to the mafia . That's for sure.

He'll forget about Gokudera .

Forget about Yamamoto.

Forget about Ryohei.

Forget about Mukuru and Chrome .

Forget about Hibari as well.

Forget about Lambo Ipin and Futa too.

Forget about Bianchi.

Forget about Reborn .

He'll forget about the painful battles they've gone through together.

He'll forget about the fun and enjoyable days they spent together.

**And just like he'll forget about them and everything related to them, they will forget about him and everything that had to do with him .**

_And suddenly he froze in place as his breath hitched and body slightly trembled ._

Why should they remember **him** while he gets to forget about **them**?

That won't be fair ,will it?

**Yet he doesn't want to be forgotten.**

No matter how much he lies to himself . No matter how desperate and crushed he is **he doesn't want to forget**. He doesn't want to go back to how he used to . He doesn't want to go back to being useless anymore . He doesn't want to stay DAME-TSUNA for EVER. He refuses to go back to being alone ! He refuses to give up everything just because of a stupid ring's will ! He won't! He won't!

_**(HE SCREAMS !**_

_**HE CRIES **_

_**HE DENIES**_

_**And he knows that there is no changing the facts. That it's probably useless.**_

_**But he keeps on struggling.**_

_**...**__**something that could easily be mistaken as strength or determination , but really he's just desperate and afraid.**_...)

HE WON'T ACCEPT THIS ! HE CAN'T ! HE TRIED ! HE REALLY DID TRY TO ACT NOBLE AND RIGHT ! YET HE IS SELFISH AND COWARDLY !

_"Jyuudaime is too forgiving ! I will do my best to be a right hand man worthy of your greatness!"_

_"Haha ! Tsuna is way to selfless!"_

_"Tsuna-kun is a wonderful thoughtful friend!"_

_"Tsu-kun is always getting himself in trouble for other's sake~"_

_"B-boss is...kind..."_

_"Dame-tsuna you're too naïve ...But that kindness of yours will alow you to become a great boss ."_

**STOP IT !STOP IT!**

WHY ARE YOU EXPECTING SO MUCH OF HIM ? HE IS NOT _PURE_ ! BUT HE IS NOT COMPLETELY BLACK EITHER !HE IS SIMPLY HUMAN !...

**...right?**

_~\He was too tired and crushed to keep running yet also scared to forget.\~_

_+\Too scared of being forgotten.\+_

_Trembling and whimpering pathetically , he curls up further in his navy blue comforter .Lost and crushed, desperately in need of a shoulder to cry on, he won't allow himself to call for someone's help fearing another betrayal._

**What is he supposed to do now?**

_Why don't you take advantage of your situation?(chap32)._

Huh?

_Face it ahead and make the best out of it instead ._

How? How is he supposed to do that now ?...Everything is already lost...It's all because of the ring !

_That's why, what are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? Rejected by the ring? Isn't it more like** the contrary?** Wasn't it you that rejected** it unconsciously because of your trauma? **stop saying such nonsense Dame-Tsuna. (chap40)_

NO! That...

_This is for your friends(**your)**sake._

BUT !

_Trust me! (chap14)_

* * *

"...H-how do you expect me to do that...I-I...I can't...I can't trust anymore..." (N_ot even my self .)_

_**"...Then...What about this..."**_

Jumping in surprise at the unexpected reply, wide sleep-deprived brown eyes looked up to meet black cold orbs.

_**"**Doubt . Observe. Get stronger , smarter _and make everyone fear you_ ,tremble at the mere sound of your name. _If trust and sympathy are the secrets to succesful relationships_**, then fear is the key to everlasting respect and loyalty ."**_

And with his eyes tripling in size , mouth gaping , the ironical slow rising of a large glowing sphere into the dull morning sky , casting sunbeams in every direction as it announced the coming of a new day , just as the hitman completed his words , had him filled with bewilderment .

"So what do you think Dame-Tsuna?"

Still unsure and hesitent yet overwhelmed with despair he decides to take it as a sign from the heavens.

* * *

And chap 41 UP!

well , now you might be thinking something along the lines of "WHAT THE...!" or "°0°...?" (of course this is supposed to be the clean version)

if yes , then you're also wondering how did i know that !

honestly speaking this was my exact reaction after proofreading this today.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST WRITE !"

...y-e-a-h...

anyway long story short , writing in the middle of the night can be fun , a new experience and also a nice way to surprise yourself but BE CAREFUL ! you could end up loosing valuable hours of beauty sleep , a distorted alien-like chap in hand, and getting the scare of your life afterwards !

but since i will be gone after tomorrow for ,let's say, the coming 5 days and won't be able to update the chap in time (note that lately i've been updating a chapters every 7 ,9 days max ) i got enought nerve to update this.

well then, please review and sorry about the long A\N !


	42. Chapter 42

The sky was blue , the sun was brightly shining and the birds were singing .But it wasn't just any normal sunny day , no! It was the kind that warmed up the coldest hearts . The kind that brough a smile to your face no matter the circumstances. It was the perfect sunny day. Yet strangely this great phenomena didn't seem to effect a certain red-head.

And with his school-bag lazily slung over his shoulders , said red-head walked down the crowded streets of Namimori with a frown on his face ,worry over an all to known brunette occupying his mind .He wouldn't say worry , really , but the fact that not seeing Tsunayoshi for the last two days bothered him remains unchangeable.

And with that ,the memory of bloodshot brown lifeless eyes invaded his mind , his frown deepening.

_"There's something wrong with Vongola tenth and his tutor...I have the suspicion that Tsunayoshi is a fake... "_

Closing his eyes momentary and sighing in exasperation , he tightened his hold on his school bag.

**_If that was the case then-_**

But before he could complete his thoughts the sudden appearance of a light pole just centimeters away from his face had him freeze in shock , but quickly he regained his calm as he carefully moved with utmost fluidity side stepping the metallic object like a trained professional , only that he wasn't one. And just as he succeeded in evading the pole he found himself loosing balance and hitting something , or more like someone.

"HUH? WHAT'S WITH THIS BASTARD ! GOT A DEATH WISH KID!"

"YEAH ! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RUNNING INTO BITCH!"

Running face first into a light pole doesn't seem that bad of an idea anymore.

* * *

"Tch..."

Twitching and grumping as a stinging pain and burning sensation invaded his senses he opened his eyes slowly to look up at none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi ,a bottle of alcohol in the latter's hand.

"Ah! Sorry, did it hurt that much? I already finished so don't worry!"

Blinking in wonder at the brunette he turned around to look at his surroundings .

A temple and lots of trees . Seems like he's lying on a bench as well...How did he get here again?

Memories of an evil light pole resurfaced in his mind and he couldn't help but shudder.

"Enma-kun? Is everything alright?"

Nodding weakly he tried to get in a sitting position while ignoring the stinging pain ,Tsunayoshi realising this decided to lend him a hand.

"Luckily I had a first aid-kit on me when I found you near Namimori forest ,but what happened? You got in a fight?"

Shrugging the redhead finally sitting upright , turned to look his friend in the eyes.

"Just ran into some gangsters , but what about you? You didn't only skip school yesterday but today as well ,something going on?"

Wailing his hands furiously in the air , the brunette didn't waste a second to answer:

"Ah ! No! No! It's just that Reborn is forcing me to train saying something like "you're too weak" ! haha!"

"well, he's right."

"...Eh...?"

Observing his dumbstruck friend with playful crimson eyes, the redhead looked him up and down then rolled his eyes for the desired effect .

Yet what he got was far from what he hoped for as the brunette instead of blushing and furiously denying what he said , froze up the color of his face draining.

"Oh, right...**_Y_**_**ou saw it didn't you?**_"

Jerking up at the sudden change in tone of the brunette's voice , crimson wide eyes met brown cold lifeless ones.

"**_H_**_**ey , Enma . I heard about the Shimon from Reborn . You're weak.**_"

Feeling alarmed by the brunette's words , the redhead slowly and carefully started backing away .

"**_I_**_**t's worrying me ,you know? The mafia world is cruel , like what if Enma-kun angered another famiglia's boss? You'll get crushed."**_

His eyes tripling in size, he froze in place as he felt the brunette's hands gripping at his own unabling him to back away any further.

"_**H**__**uh? Why are you getting so stiff? Don't worry ,I'll never allow that to happen .I'm still weak just like you said , but that's exactly why I am going to be the Vongola Deccimo. Why will I do that you ask?"**_

His lips slowly forming into a disturbing sweet smile the brunette looked him in the eye.

_** " Because we're friends . Friends always help each other in time of need .They also keep each other's secrets...You will keep my secret ,right Enma-kun?"  
**_

Trying with all his might to keep calm, Enma avoided Tsunayoshi's eyes and instead looked down .

"_**W**__**hat's with that? Why are you avoiding me? You didn't tell anyone did you?"**_

The grip on his hands gradually tightening to a bruising level , the redhead immediately answered:

"I didn't !"

But the brunette didn't seem convinced as he refused to loosen up his grip.

_"Really?"_

Getting threatened by your supposed to be friend...How sweet...But still this is getting very dangerous . If he doesn't get away fast , Enma might even have to use his flame and reveal their secret.

"Dame-Tsuna , what are you doing? Your ten minutes are up ."

And as if the heavens answered his prayers, the sudden appearance of the sun arcobaleno had the brunette stiff and stand up .

"HIEEEEE ! I'M COMING!...Oh! See you next time Enma !"

Staring at the disappearing figures of the two, the redhead sighed in relieve ,as he slumped into the bench, before looking down at his now shaking hands .

Were those the true colors of the Nice**_Sweet_**Shy**Kind** Tsunayoshi ?

Crimson cold eyes full with disappointment and anger closed momentary ,before the redhead finally stood up while ignoring the stinging pain the movement resulted in and made his way home limping ,a single thought occupying his mind.

**_Only two days till the inheritance ceremony._**

* * *

Panting and breathing heavily while lying on the soft green grass ,surrounded by numerous broken and shattered rings , he looks up at his tutor with a big smile.

"Don't get your hopes that up Dame-Tsuna , you broke way too many rings before learning to control your flame's mass and purity accordingly for the _ temporary replacement_ to handle it. You still have a long way to go ."

But the sun arcobaleno's words didn't seem to have any effect on the brunette as the latter's smile only widened.

Sigh .

Being able to smile like that even with the conscience of having threatened your supposed to be beloved friend only half an hour ago...should Reborn get worried ?...

...probably yes.

* * *

Fufufu~

So has anyone been waiting for the** Creepy**Slightly**Psycho** and definitely OOC! tsuna to come?

...No?

...Q.Q...

well there he is !

really , just how long did it take for me to get to this point ? like 41 chapters ?...Ok , I am shutting up (-_-U...

please review and make this pitiful authoress happy ~insert irresistible puppy eyes here~


	43. Chapter 43

With confidence and determination as her weapon , she stood firmly in place .Her calculating dark brown eyes observing her surroundings ,evaluating her opponents and chances of win .

"T-that's enough Haru ! It's not worth it anymore ! I ...I-I can't just stand there and watch this go on !JUST STOP IT ! THERE'S NO NEED FOR IT ANYMORE!"

But to the chagrin of the aubrunette she didn't back down .And as she joined the battlefield her form blurred and disappeared , leaving ear tearing shrieks of 'kyaa's to sound in the background.

"HARUUUUU!"

Squeezing herself through the crowd of people ,pushing and striking at every given opportunity ,her dark brown eyes full with determination she finally reached her goal.

"ONE GINGER BREAD AND A BAUMKUCHEN PLEASE!"

No one will ever stop Miura Haru from enjoying her monthly appreciation day!

**_NO ONE !_**

"Ahhh~ As expected nothing can compare to eating delicious cakes after a tiring day of school !"

Grinning in glee as she took a bite of her Baumkuchen , she closed her eyes momentary savouring its taste only to sigh deeply in pure ecstasy once finished swallowing it .But those dreamy moments didn't last long ,as the guilty expression on Sasagawa kyoko , princess of Namimori middle, her best friend as well as rival in love , forced her to put down her fork in worry.

"Hahi ! Kyoko-chan ! Is something wrong!?"

"Eh...Well, I feel bad for standing on the side lines while Haru was going through all the trouble for buying the cakes so...H-Haru-chan! You should have my ginger bread as well!"

GASP !

S-So this was the extent of goodness and purity the aubrunette possessed ?AS EXPECTED OF HER RIVAL IN LOVE !But Miura Haru will never succumb to desire!

Shaking her head furiously refusing to take advantage of the aubrunette's pure feelings while ignoring the tears that formed up in the corner of her eyes, the hahi-girl turned away from the delicacy before her ,still struggling with all her might .

NEVER !

And just as she dramatically screamed those words inside her mind , the sight of silver short hair caught her attention.

"G...GOKUDERA !"

Said bomber on the other hand, upon discovering that it none other than the stupid hahi-girl to have called out his name ,scoffed and turned away .

wha-

WHAT!?

Bolting up from her seat , her dark brown eyes narrowed in anger, she pointed up accusingly at the silverette .

"HAHI ! WHAT'S WITH THAT ,OCTOPUS HEAD! ACTING ALL HIGHT AND MIGHTY WHILE COMING TO** HARU'S** STORE ! TO BUY** HARU'S** CAKES !"

And being the ticking bomb of anger he is Gokudera didn't waste a second to reply :

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME STUPID WOMAN ? **YOUR** STORE? STOP BEING DELUSIONAL ! YOU'RE JUST A CUSTOMER ,SAME AS ME, HERE !"

"Haru-chan , Gokudera-kun , I don't think it's a good idea to get in a fight here!"

" DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE MIURA HARU ! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL HARU GETS ENOUGH MONEY AND BUYS THIS WHOLE PLACE !"

_"Haru-chan!"_

"YEAH! KEEP DREAMING !"

"THAT'S IT ! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A FIGHT , YOU'RE GETTING ONE !"

"TCH ! TRY IT IF YOU CAN !"

And as she prepared herself to strike , fists clenched promising unworldly pain, the manager of the store appeared .

"Dear costumer ,could you please _**Get out ."**_

* * *

kicking an empty can in frustration while grumbling and cursing to himself ,Gokudera walked down the streets of Namimori an elegantly wrapped box in hand .

Sight , then take a very deep and long breath .

His eyes now turning bright and sparkling with excitement ,as if he had gone through a 180 degree personality change ,he picked up his space and made his way to the all familiar direction of a certain brunette's home .

"Oh~ if it isn't Gokudera-kun~ "

"G-GOOD MORNING JYUUDAIME'S MOTHER ! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS HUMBLE PRESENT OF MINE !"

"Now , now , no need to bow like that ~ and to bring me such delicious looking shiffon cake! You're such a sweety~ come in , come in ! "

Nervously stepping in the Sawada residence and taking a seat while trying to steal glances up the stair , he was oblvious to the amused house wife observing him.

"Hm? Looking for someone Gokudera-kun?"

"E-Eh ? NO! I mean ,YES!... a-actually ...i was wondering about J-jyuudaime..."

"Oh..", her smile turning into a childish pout she added ," Tsu-kun and Reborn-chan were already out this morning before i even woke up ! They only left me a note on the fridge saying that they won't make it before dinner! Can you believe that !? Not even telling me about their plans beforehand! mou~ they're probably starving now!... I would've made them some bentos if i knew~"

His almond green eyes loosing their shine ,his head slumped down as a disappointed 'oh' sounded out of his mouth .

"Well~ they'll probably came back quicker then expected out of hunger and you can wait for them here till then , you know...?"

"R-REALLY !...I-I mean, i can't possibly allow my self to burden Jyuuudaime's mother ...but...If i may stay a little longer..."

Giggling in amusement at the cuteness of her baby's friend , Nana nods her head affirming the bomber's request, which resulted in the latter beaming up in happiness .

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH ! I'LL DO MY BEST AS A WORTHY RIGHT HAND MAN OF THE BRILLIANCE THAT IS JYUUDAIME!"

And just as he uttered those words , a mysterious force slang the front door open , revealing flowing dark rosy locks and stylish sport goggles on an all too familiar italian's face , a threesome composed of a cow-mutant, a literally living bomb and an innocently smiling world-wide known ranker ,a big lollipop in hand each, beside her.

And before he could even scream in horror , he found himself victim of a bear hug , coughing and struggling in vain as his air reserves slowly drained out .

"_**S**_**_-sis!_**"

"Oh!"

Falling on the floor , his face glowing red from the lack of air and his eyes wide with terror, he took this golden opportunity to draw some distance between him and his _beloved_ sister.

"Sorry about that Hayato~ I couldn't help but get too excited . To know that you're here to see _me_ ~"

"I AM NOT!"

"There , there , don't be shy~"

"UGH! FORGET IT !"

Turning away from his sister ,his mood now ruined ,he scoffed in annoyance ,a deep frown taking place on his face .

" I-it's s-shiffon cake ...N-NYAHAHAHA ! THIS SHIFFON CAKE IS NOW LAMBO-SAMA'S !"

"WAIT LAMBO ! MAMA !I WANT SOME TOO !"

"I-PIN LIKE CAKE!"

"Ara~ ara~ just wait a second alright ~~"

"NOOO ! LAMBO-SAMA WON'T WAIT !NIYAHHAHAHA !"

"HEY !DON'T TOUCH THAT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS STUPID COW-"

But before Gokudera could complete his sentence a soft tap on his shoulder ,cut him off. Unreadable charming eyes met almond green confused ones .

**"**Hayato , when was the last meeting you and the others had with Reborn?**_"_**

His eye brows knitting in confusion at the urgency in the poison expert's voice , he answered:

_"_ Three days ago to meet the Shimon , why?"

" ...I thought so...I don't know if Reborn decided to not tell you about the resent happening or simply forgot but it seems like I'll have to do so."

Eyes widening and his heart beat accelerating as a mix of excitement and fear overwhelmed him , he looked up nervously .

"W-What are you talking about sis ?"

" Call all the guardians and get them here for a meeting .I'll tell you everything when they get here."

And with no further ado, he hurriedly took out his phone clicking on the first number he caught sight of .

_Calling Yamamoto Takashi _

_XXX 378 324_

_, please wait._

* * *

**_(Run Run Run Run Run!)_**

HURRY UP !

**_(Fast Fast Fast !)_**

MOVE IT!

_\Breath in , Breath out , Breath in Breath out\_

MOVE DAMN IT !

His heart beating madly . His breathing labored .His uniform drenched in sweat and **blood** .

The shaking ._ The trembling_ and the **blood** ... That crimson **_river of_** **_blood_** ,that keeps on pouring out of **_/HiS__/_ **back covering everything in _sweet dark red_.

_**...None of it would stop... **_

_**WHY WON'T IT STOP ! SoMeOnE sToP iT !**_

_(Breath in ,Breath out , Breath in ,Breath out)_

**_"Yo ! My name is Yamamoto Takashi , you?"_**

/STOP STOP STOP STOP! DON'T REMEMBER IT !DON'T !/

**_"Haha ! That's fine ! You can count on me !"_**

/ENOUGH! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT HARDER FOR YOURSELF !/

**_"Could this mean you're planning to over throw the vongola , or something?"_**

_...Eh...?..._

_**"Haha! Just joking don't make such a fa-"**_

*sLiCe*

_**"-ce."**_

*cRuNCH*

**_"..._**

*sQUiSh*

**_._****_...Kao-_**

*cRaCk*

_**-ru..."**_

_(...and everything gets dyed in red ...)_

_**MOVE IT !**_

His heart beating madly . His breathing labored .His uniform drenched in sweat and **_blood_ **.The shaking ._The trembling_ . The _**blood**_ covering his hands evidence of his deed.

_**RUN AWAY BEFORE ANYONE FINDS YOU!**_

_His body won't obey him._**_  
_**

**_BEFORE ANYONE FINDS OUT YOUR SECRET !_**

**_..._**

**_BEFORE\THEY\FIND OUT ABOUT \YOUR\PLAN!_**

**_..._**

**_CoMe On !_**

**_..._**

**_!FoR tHe ShImOn'S sAke !_**

(...Eyes now filled with determination , grinding his teeth ,he finally starts to _run_...)

* * *

Lying in a pool made of his own _**blood**_ ,feeling the intense pain on his back increasing as his vision blurred even more by every passing second . He tried desperately to reach out for his phone , thrown on the ground not far from him.

**_...Just...A little bit more..._**

_Tick_

_"OY! BACE-BALL FREAK ! WHY THE HECK DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO ANSWER ?"_

"...Go...ku...dera..."

_" HUH?...Tch, never mind . Anyway , we have an urgent meeting !I don't give a damn about your stupid training ! When I open the front door to Jyuudaime's house 5 mins from now and I **will** find you standing there ,understand!" _

...

...

...

_"OY !ARE YOU PRETENDING TO IGNORE ME !"_

_..._

_"H-hey ! ...Y-YAMAMOTO!...T-THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE ,YOU HEAR ME!"_

...

_"Tch. DON'T YOU DARE MOVE !"_

_Tick_


	44. Chapter 44

He squeezed himself through the rushing mob of nurses ,doctors and orderlies as well as people pushing everything from food carts to machinery around . The smell of cleaning products overwhelming his senses, he felt a mix of fear , disbelieve and anger take over him . His gut-wrenching .His heart pumping . He was desperately running at full speed , stumbling and faltering in some steps , feeling as if his legs would explode at every given moment.

"Calm down , Dame-Tsuna!"

Yet he didn't listen to the authority voice urging him to take a deep breath and calm down but instead increased his speed as he caught sight of the emergency room's door from afar,barging in the middle of the operation without a care, worry and fear blinding him.

...And suddenly he froze.

Dark brown hair , almost black. A pain twisted face spluttered in dried blood.A slightly blueish pale skin ... The softness and wavering of the piping sound echoing on the walls ,didn't help either...

He didn't struggle or fight back as strong arms wrapped around him , pushing him out and closing the doors , nor did he respond to the repeated calling of his name as he fell down on the floor with a dull 'thud' ,staring down blankly at nothingness .

The pain , the fear, the disbelieve . The guilt , the hate , the memories. All jumbled up to form a sense-less mix of words and emotions storming through his mind without mercy ,driving him nearly insane. He couldn't move .He couldn't even breath. His throat turned dry and tight, his heart clenching painfully. But there was nothing he could do to save him. He's late . _way too late_ , and he could only sit there in the waiting room staring with blanc eyes at his hands , trying to make sense of the situation .

How did it get to this?

How did such a day , that started out beautifully, end up like this?

It was only moments ago when he was happily discussing with the ninth .Bright smile on his face . Eyes shining for the first time in forever with true happiness and joy , the inheritance ceremony already agreed on and pushed to the back of his mind, joking and getting teased by the ninth's guardians .

...And then , that cursed call came up .

Would it have been better if he didn't answer the phone?

**...Definitely not.**

"What happened?"

He rolled his eyes to the side to look at the little form of his tutor. cold , calculating pitiless big black orbs , composed and calm. His voice never wavering in the slightest.

And he felt envious , wondering if he'll ever be able to pull that calm attitude on perfectly like the hitman. Wondering how it'll be like to be emotionless , to never feel grief or misery ,how easy and wonderful life would be .How nice it would be to be **_numb._**But even Reborn can't get rid of the pain or the guilt he's feeling .Even he, the greatest hitman in the world can only pretend to be unaffected. Tsunayoshi should know better than anyone else that even the sun arcobaleno is human ,that he's neither the resurrection of satan himself nor is he the sadistic hero sent to save him from his pitiful pathetic life.

The first one to step in and start explaining was Gokudera . His eyes closed tightly shut as his expression twisted in guilt and horror ,he stated with a shaking voice:

"I knew beforehand about the baseball freak's training after class , so when i called him and he wouldn't respond even after answering the phone, I got anxious and made my way to the school grounds .The stupid cow for some reason followed me."

And true enough looking around , Tsunayoshi found Lambo buried in chrome's embrace as sniffs and hiccups could be faintly heard..._He was only a child after all._

"The door to the baseball team's locker room was left open so i went in to check . I found him lying on the ground motionless, drenched in**_ blood_**."

The bomber paused before taking a deep breath and resuming :

" I freaked out ! Called the ambulance yet it seemed like it'll take a long time to come , so I headed off looking for turf top! Luckily I found him fast but..."

Seeing as the silverette struggled with his next word said turf top , intervened resuming where the other left:

"After I heard what happened from octopos-head ,I tried to heal some of his wounds with Garyu's sun flames but,_ the wounds were extremely deep_...We could only wait for the ambulance to come while lessening the extreme damage he took , and still it's not sure if he'll survive or _**not**_."

...

...What happened after that seemed to pass like a blur .

He could remember Ryohei asking Shimon's Kaoru if he saw anyone suspicious ,the muscular blond answering that no he didn't and that he left early leaving behind Yamamoto alone.

And Tsunayoshi couldn't help but doubt those word's sincerity as thoughts of distrust and hate swirled in his mind.

The Shimon could have planned it before hand ...Attacking yamamoto in his most vulnerable moments.

The motives?

What he did yesterday to Enma could be a part of it ...But probably something deeper ,as attacking the vongola is a suicidal and dangerous act that could have them annihilated.

The Shimon is a really weak famiglia so ,they probably lived their lives in the deepest and poorest slums of the mafia , hiding behind the shadows , living their days terrorized by the fear of an attacking rival family_ ,_ right?

So now that they're sick of getting trampled over by those with bigger strength they decide to make a big jump for the higher ranks .And what better idea then to make their way through the vongola tenth generation's guard , earning their trust and then stabbing them in the back without shame or hesitance** ...** After all that's what's the mafia's all about**_ \cunningly surviving\_... _  
_**

But still Yamamoto isn't that weak, meaning that even with the advantage of a surprise attack, a Shimon couldn't have beat him not to say push him to such a state.

._..So it couldn't be them..._

After that, the talk about a mysterious lead resurfaced and Reborn sent the Shimons home...Reculantly they obliged...

The conversation continued and together they concluded that the attacker would barge into the inheritance ceremony to get hold of vongola's **"sin".** And merely knowing that little ,the gloomy air around them brightened up.

Of course that didn't last long as Yamamoto's father finally appeared.

The screams of grief and flowing tears that followed that , broke Tsunayoshi's heart and tortured him even more.

_**"I won't forgive whom ever hurt Yamamoto ! I'll catch them no matter what it takes..."**_

But he said those words in a much colder tone than intended , sending small danger signals off in the vongola guardians minds as electric green shied away, grey and Violette inwardly twitched while almond green brightened up in respect and admiration. **_  
_**

Oblivious to those different reactions , the brunette was too engrossed in his thoughts of revenge to note the worried frown on the sun arcobaleno's face.

* * *

And chap 44 is up!

Fufufufu~ i know you're happy about the fast update , no need to shower me in flowers ;p !

well now, seeing as i didn't add any A/N last chap i'll have to make it up by a _long_ and _boring_ ranting this time .

OH!OH! let's start with this ! you see , when i was six i had a cute little cat named Catty (pretty original ,eh?) so one day while i-

W-WAIT !...I-is that you bob? W-what are you doing with that tomatoe...?..d-drop it ...I SAID DROP IT !

AHHHHH! THE SUPER KILLER FLYING TOMATOES ! NOOOOOOOOOO~

*thud*

...

...'-'...

...you know you love the flying killer tomatoes , don't deny it é.e...


	45. Chapter 45

Elegant burgundy coloured curtains fluttered as a soft breeze made its way in the large ,fancy wooden office .

Lying down in his leather chair, his legs crossed and arms resting on his stomach he looked up at the ceiling with dull orange orbs , not giving the least of attention to the entering redhead.

_Coated in a dried thick crust, **its** skin was the colour of harsh dark brown._

**_"...W-What's ...this...?..."_**

_**IT** had a human shape ,yet** it** didn't seem like one. _

_And He could still remember the nauseating ,sweet, putrid and steaky smell coming out from **it** filling his mouth with an intoxicating taste. _

_...the smell of burning human flesh..._

**_The green haired teen age 17 slumped on the ground , tears streaming down his face while he threw up ,disgust and terror overwhelming him._**

_**Its** features beyond recognition , the deep hole in **its** body showing pulverized bones and rips of a burned heart ,was the only lead to its identity._

**_He shouldn't have let Lampo look for the two kids with him._**

"After the second mafia war , a number of unfortunate villages were left in a devastated state , the habitans were either killed , or left to rot from hunger and poverty ,leaving a girl at the age of 2 ,daughter of a poor merchant, to survive .

Living under the care of her supposed to be relative ,she was victim of domestic violence and then sold at the age of 9 for a small price at a slave auction to a japanese drug dealer that took residence in the dark slums of siciley...Guess that's how she learned japanese...

Managing to escape at the age of 14 after the clash of forces between the cruste famiglia and the japanese drug dealer ending up in the latter's death , she was again the sole survivor to assist at the massacre scene .

And a month ago she was recruited to the vongola , but after _that accident_ we only found the Charred remains of her corpse ...

... some luck she had there , but seems like she used it up in the end... "

Still staring at the ceiling as if with great interest he let out a deep sigh before sitting upright and turning to meet blood-red eyes.

"I see...What about Flora?"

"...About that , other than that he worked for a small inn at the village of the south with her before Asari brought him here , I can't find anything ... It's like he didn't even exist before that..."

Another sigh erupting his mouth , he closed his eyes in concentration , his eyebrows knitting together.

"What about his corpse or any evidence of his survival from the fire?"

"...Nothing."

His eyes still closed he slumped on the wooden table before him, a hand massaging his temples.

"...G. I've been wondering...you're not slacking are you?"

Ignoring the incredulous looks he got from the read head , he passionately waited for an answer.

" I'm the one that's been wracking my brain for the last month to solve this whole mess, and now you're accusing me of slacking ? And anyway, aren't you the one that's been doing exactly that for the past weeks? "

His hand falling to his side he rolled his eyes ,following his childhood friend's gaze, to look at the neat piles of unsigned paper work on his right , almost reaching the ceiling.

"...I just don't feel like it."

Again ignoring as G. grumbled under his breath he closed his eyes again as he slumped in his leather seat . The soft 'clack's of his friend's shoes as they made contact with the floor on their way out of the office ringing in his ears.

_Brown chocolate eyes that used to stare at him with a mix of admiration and respect , a mysterious innocence and determination shining in them , turned desperate and on the verge of tears as they begged him to deny their suspicion._

_"I saw what Talbot-san and knuckles-san were doing in the underground room...Just, w-what were they doing?"(chap15)_

And he could still remember the shock and betrayal reflected in that broken gaze ,still hunting him every time he closed his eyes.

_"W-WHY! Why would you do that primo! You are not that kind of man! You are caring, forgiving, and loving! Why would you approve of such an inhuman thing! Why would you use innocent people in such a way! "_

Slowly , light orange peered open as the picture of a certain pair of innocent chocolate-brown orbs faded.

It's been 10 years since he was that naïve boy, 7years since he stopped dreaming, and 5 years since he created the Vongola .

And still he wonders...When did he start to change?When did he start to get so used to all the killing and back stabbing? not even feeling the slightest guilt or remorse as he sent young bright promising men to the battle field fully aware of the outcome, not even twitching or hesitating as he personally directed a number of inhuman experiments .

The Vongola ,**_The Vongola vongola vongola vongola ,_** Everything for the vongola's sake. Always for the vongola ...never for justice or peace...

**"Even if the world burns down to ashes ! **

**Even if the sky turns red from the spilled blood of our continues battles! **

**Even if the sun turns black and cold , even if the rain turns to acid , we'll never lose hope !**

**Even if we turn into a mafia famiglia we'll never abandon our hopes or principles ! The spirits of our fallen comrades will remain in our hearts urging us to look ahead at the future and never back ! For the sake of our dream we will keep on fighting!"**

Sweet , dreamy , naïve , hopeful words uttered from an ignorant 15 year old's mouth , moving the stoned hearts and reviving the blackened eyes of the crowd.

.bLiSsFuL iGnOrAnCe.

That probably was the beginning of his misery.

And Day after day. _Week after week._ Then _**Year after year**._ suddenly ,without even realising it he found himself climbing an endless mountain made of rotten flesh and bones , trying desperately to not fall and drown in the escalating crimson sea of blood under him. Hopes and principles already throw away since a long time.

Yet still he wonders...How did it get to this?

And he goes back again in time , looking over his childhood memories , re-experiencing the world from the perspective of innocent , naïve eyes . **And then he regrets it** .

He Regrets hoping .

He regrets fighting .

He regrets believing .

He regrets **giving up** .

He regrets throwing everything from childish dreams to principles and ways of life away.

He regrets wanting and needing to adapt.

He regrets killing and lying .

He regrets manipulating .

**_And in the end, he regrets remembering and even wondering in the first place ._**

Blaming it all on himself , the pain , the hatred, the suffering and death of his loved ones. Blaming it all on his stupidity and ignorance , blaming it all on his own weakness.

Never forgotten , never forgiven , he will keep on regretting for ever. And the death of the two kids he promised Knuckle to protect was merely another regret to add. Thankfully the ex-boxer didn't blame him for it like he expected ...Well at least not vocally...

And yet he still wonders...

"Will I ever be able to atone for my sins? Will I ever be able to go back **_to how I used to?_**"

**...**

**...**

**...Sigh... As if-**

"It's never too late to try."

Bolting up from his lying position , surprised by the unexpected reply ,he looked up to meet wavy blond hair ,charming blue eyes ,wearing an elegant white dress with a ribbon at the neck and wrist .

"People change in order to adapt and protect themselves from the cruelty of the world , you are no different .But honestly, I liked the old Giotto better. I'm sure the others are the same . So,won't you give him back to us?"

His eyes softening , his lips moving independently ,he mouthed :

_Elena..._

* * *

And here is chap 45 !

well, since this doesn't have anything with the previous one ,you could think of it as a filler

or the turning point for when primo changed back to the good guy we all know from the manga since I more or less used the canon reference for the last chaps

or think of it as the all so dreaded '_what happened in the past after tsuna got back_ 'chap

see? if you think about it there are many ways to look into this ,and i will have to update the continuation of the previous chap someday , so...

...DROP THOSE EVIL TOMATOES ! NOW!

...gooood...

now then i really want to know about your opinion and any expectation of the inheritance ceremony since i'm obviously running out of ideas and will end up killing tsuna earlier than expected (MAJOR SPOILER!...ohhh, who cares...)if i don't find anything better to do '_' ...yeah, i'm just evil like that...

so , please review ! or pm me if you have anything !


	46. Chapter 46

The sound of chatter and laugher of conversation mixing with the clattering of glass sounding , Kaito Julie walked through the elegantly dressed up crowds of mafioso and great business men alike ,his dull crimson orbs observing their surroundings with great concentration . Yet as spiky pineapple like hair and big Violette innocent orbs were nowhere to be seen he felt disappointment wash over him as he sighed ,stopping in his tracks, a single name escaping from his mouth.

"Chrome-chan~"

...

Staying silent for some time as if hoping for said shy girl to suddenly appear ,he sighed again as nothing happened .And pulling his trade mark white fedora down he resumed his search through the seemingly endless crowds .

Big wide fake ,sly, deceiving smiles and grins , revealing rotten and cracked teeth to the world.

They dress up in fashionably and elegant clothes , only wearing the most expensive jewels and stones , trying to hide their rotten , wicked personalities in vain.

...Just like those aristocrats.

And he unconsciously finds himself squinting his eyes in disgust.

...Even if time goes by humans never change...is it?... he mused.

And the memory of a certain blond ,wearing a beautiful white dress with a ribbon at the neck and wrist , resurfaced in his mind as a bitter taste filled his mouth. Yet he was quickly forced out of his thoughts as he felt a harsh hit in the shoulder , and turning around he met wide chocolate orbs and brown gravity defying hair.

"O-oh! I'm sorry !"

His crimson eyes slightly widening he took in the familiar face of the brunette a feeling of confusion and perplexity overwhelmed him, yet before said teen could take note of it he put on an easy-going smile on his face and stretched out his hand in a friendly gesture as he started:

"Don't worry~ it's ok...By the way, I'm July Kaito from the Shimon , you?"

Observing as the brunette's facial expression turned stern open hearing his name , he waited patiently for the teen to answer him . The latter finally seeming to wake up from his daze shook his stretched hand before answering:

"...Tsunayoshi Sawda, Vongola ."

"_Heh_~ could it be you're the famous Deccimo?"

"Ah...Yes."

"Wow! you must be quite strong then !But looking at you ,I wonder if the rumors are all true ~ Hey , mind if I ask some questions?"

"...I'm sorry ,but I got to go..."

"Ah! Right ! Right! Can't hold the birthday kid up for too long~ well then it was nice meeting you ! "

Bright smile still on face , his slitted eyes staring intently at the awkwardly walking away brunette's back , he hummed in amusement as he scratched his goatee .

Seems like Lampo's childish theory of alien abduction to solve the enigmatic disappearance of a certain brunette was false as expected.

"Oy ! Julie !"

Turning around at the call of his supposed to be name , he was met with Adelheit her expression serious and stern.

"Get ready . It's going to start."

His smile widening to reach his ears ,he nodded his head energetically.

_If things go well , he won't have to risk fighting the vindice nor even need the chrome girl either._

_Who ever said lady luck wasn't on his side?_


	47. The end

Shattered glass and sputters of red wine covering the floor , the elegantly decorated walls and tables now in a devastated state , horror filled deafening screams sounded as the crowds rushed madly to the exit , their lives literally depending on it .

Yet Tsunayoshi's attention was else where as he glared at the seven teens wearing school uniforms standing head up in pride , before him . _How dare they ! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO YAMAMOTO! WHAT DID HE EVEN DO TO THEM !  
_

His face contorted in an all consuming anger, his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits as his mouth quivered , he felt his body tremble in loathing and anger as he ignited his flame preparing to immediately charge in .

Yet the babyish hand gripping at his black stripped suit's end had him stand in place as ember narrowed eyes turned to meet deep black ones, and he snarled:

"_**Why are you stopping me?**_"

"I'm not .But I thought you were smarter than that Dame-Tsuna."

His eye brows knitting together ,he stared at the seemingly expressionless hitman for a moment in perplexity before looking down to the elegant ring on his finger only to frown when noticing the slight crack on it caused by its inability to hold in the raging sky flames he's emitting.

"I won't stop you , but you do know , that fighting in your current situation would put you in great disadvantage if not get you instantly killed."

" ...I do , _**and I don't care.**_"

The dancing flames on his forehead raging even wilder, his ember eyes flaring in determination and anger , he added in an even voice forcing the arcobaleno to reculantly let go .

"...Make it quick ,preferably in a single hit then."

And so he nodded, before turning his attention back to the Shimons.

"Kozarto shimon , founder and first boss of the shimon famiglia , was betrayed by Vongola primo and left to take on twenty thousand enemies by himself !...By the end of the battle he was a deformed corpse limbs torn and scattered on the battle field **,of course his subordinates didn't get a better end either..."**

Gasps and screams of denial could be heard coming from his friends and the ninth generation, as Enma announced the supposed truth behind Vongola's "sin" , and even Tsuna couldn't help but take a step back as he pictured the scene in his mind , disgust overwhelming him and hesitant after discovering the true reason behind the shimon's actions.

**_"_**And** _you _**Sawada Tsunayoshi ,within your veins runs the blood of the Vongola** _who betrayed us ._"**

Yet , as desperate horror filled eyes turned to look at him , begging him to deny the redhead's words , he didn't allow himself to show any sign of weakness even as his thoughts jumbled up storming through his mind without mercy , making him inwardly twitch and hesitate for a second. **(who's wrong ?who's right? _WHAT'S THIS ALL SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_...No , it shouldn't matter to him , since they were the ones who started it by attacking Yamamoto ! _SINCE THEY DID THAT TO HIS FRIEND AND FAMILY _!_HOW DARE THEY!_) ** and taking a step forward his eyes never leaving the young shimon don's crimson hatred filled ones** (...Is this really right? In the end aren't they the same? _Driven to seek the other's blood by their thirst for revenge_...no , it doesn't matter...he shouldn't feel pity or care about _them_.._._)** he started:

"I won't deny that vongola's blood runs in my veins"

**_DON'T HESITATE ! YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG ! IT'S ALL FOR YAMAMOTO !..._**

**...Or that's what he keeps on telling himself...**

**...Yet why is his heart beat accelerating?Why is his chest tightening painfully? Why are his legs shaking?...**

"nor can I prove primo's innocence as well as know what could have truly happened between him and kozarto shimon ,"

**It's as if...It's as if his soul is grieving...as if it's warning him ! Warning him about the great mistake he's about to make! As if it's begging him to stop...But...**

"But if what you said is true then..."

**But...But he's too blinded by anger and hatred now...He's too stubborn and stone headed...He's too impatient and his thirst for revenge won't allow him to think clearly anymore...**

_"...Make it quick ,preferably in a single hit then."_

_".._._it's** his** fault to begin with for naïvely trusting him._"

And before Enma could even muster a retort , before the redhead could even gasp in surprise , before he could even make note of the change in heat or the bright orange light rushing towards him , before he could even use his troublesome ability , before he could even feel the infernal flames making contact with his skin , the intoxicating rich smell of burning human flesh filled the air as chattered remains of an all too known shimon middle school uniform where still recognisable on the lifeless dark brown blob of flesh Coated in a dried thick crust slumping on the ground with a harsh 'thud' .

...

And the sound of cracking echoed on the walls as his fake ring broke in million pieces joining the shattered glass and sputters of red wine covering the floor .His orange raging flame fading away as his ember orbs turned back to dull brown , and he took a deep breath.

HE DID IT !**_HE DID_ **IT!HE KILLED _HE KILLED HE KILLED!HE KILLED HIM !**HE FINALLY GOT HIS REVENGE**_ ! ...

...

...W-wait.._.h-he killed...?...But that means that he's now a murderer...right...?  
_

_NO!NO!NO!NO! HE'S NOT ! **HE REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT !**  
_

_HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE ! **JUST LIKE THAT TIME WITH BYAKURAN** !** HE WAS FORCED TO !**!  
_

_IN ORDER TO SAVE HIS FRIENDS !  
_

_He didn't kill ...but in contrary he saved the world __**AGAIN!**_

_**So he's not a murderer but instead a HERO!**  
_

_**...  
**_

_...right...?  
_

Trembling hands clenching and unclenching , his breathes labored and face slightly palish as a sick sweet twisted smile formed on his lips, he was too engrossed in his thoughts to give a mind to his surroundings or notice the amused _white fedora wearing teen._

"_J-JYUUDAIME!_"

And snapping out of his trance he found himself standing in the middle of Gokudera's sistema C.A.I, the shields cracking as they reached their limits , and the remaining shimon members excluding julie surrounding him each his flame ignited and raging wildly as their crimson blood-red orbs full of hatred glared at him.

**_"For the Shimon , for Enma ,YOU WILL PAY!"_**

_Fast fast fast !_ ignite your flames as well fast before Gokudera's shields crack and they get you !

_COME ON !WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR !_

_YOU JUST NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON THE RING ON YOUR HAND AND-_

_oh...right,..._

_...you don't have one anymore..._

_...  
_

Panic and fear taking over his senses as a river of sweat tickled down his forehead, he snapped his head to the side , his brown orbs traveling the shock and horror filled faces of his friend and nine generation before resting on a certain hitman's figure_._

**_"REBORN !"_**

Yet the arcobaleno didn't seem to react to his pleading and panicked scream as he was instead met with seemingly lifeless black orbs , the hitman's lips moving to form a single yet shocking word_._

_'I'm sorry.'_

_..._

_huh...?.._

_..._

_...W-why is Reborn apologizing...?..._

_..._

_haha...haha..._

_It couldn't be that he's not going to help him , right?_

_..._

_It couldn't be that he was betrayed** again**,right?_

_..._

_RIGHT?_

_..._

And even as he vainly kept on denying the facts he couldn't fight the river of tears streaming down his face.

...

_**...RiGhT...?...**_

_**...**_

_"DECCIMO!"_

_**But he didn't have any time for that**_.

Brown eyes tripling in size , his breath hitched as he took in the attacking form of Adelheit ,her face twisted in grief and determination while salty tears poured from her eyes. And a single thought echoed through his mind.

_**ThIs iS tHe EnD.  
**_

_**...  
**_

_B-BUT STILL ! HE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE !  
_

_HE DOESN'T !HE DOESN'T! HE WON'T!  
_

_H-HE !HE...**.**_

_**WHY THIS IS HAPPENING TO HIM !**_

HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG TO DESERVE THIS !

GETTING SENT TO THE PAST AND SPENDING OVER A MONTH WITHOUT THE ASSURANCE OF BEING ABLE TO GO BACK TO HIS TIME !

DISCOVERING THE UGLY TRUTH BEHIND THE MAN HE IDOLISED FOR SO LONG !

MARI'S DEATH !

THE RING'S REJECTION!

YAMAMOTO !

AND NOW _**THIS**_!

_**...What did he ever do wrong to deserve all tHiS?**_

_IT'S NOT FAIR !_

_WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM!_

_HE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS !_

**_WHY..?.._**

_..._

_Why won't anybody save him?_

_**IT'S NOT FAIR!**_

_**...**_

_/Nufufufufu~ the world was never fair to begin with.../**  
**_

And before he could even inquire about the mysterious voice's identity everything **_turned black._**_..._

_..._

**_...Why..._**

* * *

_THE END~_

* * *

so , no, I'm not kidding it's really over !

...

What? What did you expect? a happy go lucky ending?

pfttttt! ...OK seriously I would've loved to , but after going through all those 46 chaps with the goal of making tsuna suffer- I mean go dark and emo and after reading the previous chap you should've foresaw it ;D !lol !

but wow , I really had fun writing this story (will miss the sleepless nights and hours of mind wracking) and seeing as it was my first fic I felt very challenged and anxious at times so big thanks to **XChaos Reborn-incognitoX** and **Seithr-Kairy **who helped me through it all!

also cookies to all the silent readers and those who faved and alerted of course also those who reviewed !

would really love to hear about your opinions of the whole story this time , grammar or plot wise , everything that comes to mind seriously ! so don't be shy !

and well guess that's all , so see ya !


End file.
